Paths Found
by latuacantante
Summary: Un suceso inesperado obliga a Bella a irse a vivir con los Cullen, allí conoce a Edward y se enamora de él, pero Bella pelea contra sus sentimientos al descubrir que el futuro de Edward ya estaba escrito .. Podrá el amor ganarle a cualquier obstáculo?
1. Capítulo 1

Paths Found.

DESPEDIDAS CAP. 1

Vivir yendo de un estado a otro, no era precisamente como me veía a los 16 años. Desde que era muy chica, me la pasaba viajando de una punta a otra, debido al trabajo de mi papá.

Al principio me parecía emocionante conocer lugares hermosos y sentir que todo era una aventura, pero hacía unos años que estaba percibiendo que algo no iba con todo esto, me había cansado de las aventuras y era el momento de parar.

Charlie, era comisario y había sido trasladado a Forks, un pueblo que se encontraba en el estado de Washington, donde su población llegaba apenas a 3120 habitantes, al menos, eso había encontrado en internet cuando mi padre me informó de que ese lugar sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Dejar Nueva York, para mí sería muy difícil. Me había enamorado de esa ciudad desde el momento en que Charlie me confirmó que viviríamos aquí y me estaba por ir de ella dejando a mis dos mejores amigas, Angela y Lauren … y a Jacob, que en ese momento creía que era el amor de mi vida.

A Angela y Lauren las conocí en mi primer día de clases hace 3 años atrás. Con sus 14 años, Lauren mostraba ser ya una señorita preparada, lista para convertirse en una hermosa mujer...

Con su metro cincuenta de altura y a esa edad, tenía el cuerpo soñado: una cintura bien definida y unos pechos que llamaban la atención de todos los chicos y que eran la envidia de todas las chicas... y eso a ella, le encantaba.

En cambio, Angela era una chica que vivía escondiendo su cuerpo tras una chaqueta grande y yo me parecía más a ella que a Lauren. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes enormes, pero con el paso del tiempo y por supuesto con la ayuda de Lauren; su look y el mío cambiaron rotundamente... y hoy vestimos como las mujeres fatales que según Lauren, somos. Ella nos recomendó usar jeans ajustados y remeras mucho más acordes a nuestras figuras, en cierta parte, nos habíamos convertido en su proyecto de cambio de look y eso a Angela y a mí nos parecía divertido, así que no pusimos objeciones y dejamos que ella hiciera magia con nosotras.

Cuando las conocí, yo era una niña de 14 años que ingresaría a un colegio a mitad de año y como me imaginé, volvía a ser el centro de atención dado que era nueva en ese lugar. Estas dos chicas se acercaron a mí, sin miedo de lo que dijeran y me ofrecieron su amistad. Me sentí muy contenta por eso, primero porque siempre me costaba dar el primer paso con la gente y segundo porque me hicieron sentir bienvenida.

Vivimos momentos inolvidables y siempre estábamos muy unidas.

Fue a mis 16 años cuando conocí a Jacob, de la misma manera que yo, él era el chico nuevo en Regis High School, pero con una diferencia notable. Logró que todos quisieran estar con él desde su primer día. Tenía actitud de chico popular y las chicas se derretían por él.

Pero su cuerpo era lo que llamaba la atención de todas, con una altura que no estaba muy lejos de los dos metros y su cuerpo, lleno de musculatura, debido a que era el capitán del equipo de futbol. Tenía un color moreno en su piel y ojos bien negros que dejaban a todas las mujeres anonadadas. Su sonrisa era lo que más cautivaba y ponía a todas locas; era una sonrisa grande, hermosa y en ella se veía unos dientes bien blancos y perfectos.

Siendo sincera, Jacob no era mi estereotipo de hombre, pero gracias a esa sonrisa fue que caí ante él.

Fue en clase de cálculos que hablamos por primera vez. Se había sentado al lado mío y con un simple "hola" me sacó una sonrisa. No podía creer que semejante hermosura estuviera hablando conmigo, a mí, Isabella Swan una simple chica que no llegaba ni a ser la menos popular, ya que prácticamente solo existía para mis amigas en esa institución.

Con el paso de los días, Jake y yo compartimos más que la clase de cálculos, almorzábamos juntos, dábamos paseos por la soñada Nueva York, leíamos poesía pero en realidad la que leía era yo, pues él me decía que le gustaba mi voz y cuando me escuchaba sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos.

Al decirme esas cosas me ruborizaba, él tenía mucha facilidad en hacer que yo me pusiera así.

Después de casi cuatro meses de amistad, entendí porque me decía esas cosas hermosas.

Después de cenar con mi papá; Angela, Lauren, Jake y yo salimos a caminar por Central Park donde Jacob se animó a hacerme la gran pregunta.

—¡Eh Bells!, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas... pero... quisiera preguntarte algo —soltó las palabras con muchos nervios—, hace... hace un par de días que quiero hacer esto y no me animo— Tocó su pelo nervioso y sonrió sin saber bien de qué.

—Te escucho —animé a que me cuente— Sabes que a mí me puedes decir lo que sea.

—Ok —respiró profundo dos veces y luego dijo—: ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos ya, unos dos o tres meses? En este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, como amigos —aclaró tomando mi mano—, te he querido decir que… —Se quedó en silencio un rato.

— ¡Ok ya! —Grité algo histérica— Creo que ya dejaste bien claro que querías decirme algo. Podrías decirme de una vez por todas, ¿qué es?

—Está bien, está bien, tienes razón —Se movía nervioso—. Yo... nunca conocí a alguien más hermosa en toda mi vida; eres inteligente, divertida, sencilla, te gusta la poesía, algo que me fascina y eres un poco loca de vez en cuando — Solté su mano para cruzarme de brazos y fruncí mi ceño al escuchar eso— Pero, ¡una loca linda! O sea, esa locura que hace a uno también hacer locuras —Trató de arreglar lo que dijo cada vez más nervioso.

Sonreí y él siguió diciendo— Siempre que estamos juntos me sacas una sonrisa y cuando lees poesía mi corazón siente que no hay otra cosa más hermosa y dulce que tu voz.

En ese momento sentí y entendí lo que Jacob estaba tratando de decirme. Se acercó más a mí y volvió a tomarme de las manos. —No voy a dar más vueltas, lo voy a decir... Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mi corazón latía a mil y respondí en un "sí". Entonces él tomó mi rostro y me besó.

Fue un beso muy tierno, pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, sentía que en ese beso faltabaalgo.

Quería a Jacob y había esperado ese beso desde el primer día que lo vi, pero esa sensación de vacío se hizo presente. No le di importancia y disfruté, ya que era ¡Mi primer beso! y merecía ser disfrutado a pesar de sentirme incompleta.

Desde ese día, Jacob y yo fuimos inseparables y cuando después de un años de relación le anuncié que me iría de Nueva York, sintió que lo abandonaba y que no luchaba por él, dado que no discutía con mi padre para que no nos marcháramos.

Su desesperación fue tal, que llegó a pedirme que nos fugáramos juntos, pero no podía hacerle eso a Charlie. Mi madre nos había abandonado cuando yo era una niña y prometí nunca dejarlo solo. No podía hacerle eso, él ya había sufrido muchísimo cuando esa mujer, que Charlie aún me obligaba llamar mamá, se había ido. Y yo no podía y no quería hacer sufrirlo otra vez.

Pero Jacob seguía reclamándome que no lo amaba, que por eso no me quería ir con él. La situación se tornó muy pesada y a la vez me asustaba. Su humor había cambiado y vivía constantemente metiéndose en problemas en el colegio.

Una semana antes de irme de Nueva York decidí terminar mi noviazgo con él, después de ese año de relación, por el bien tanto de él como el mío, era necesario hacerlo, debido a las situaciones que estábamos viviendo en los últimos tiempos.

Como era de esperar, Jacob reaccionó muy mal. Entre gritos y llantos, deseó nunca haberme conocido.

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida, entendía su malestar y tristeza, yo también lo iba a extrañar, pero habíamos llegado a esta situación por su culpa. Es de tonta pensar que no iba a ponerse mal por mi mudanza, pero nunca pensé que iba a tener esas reacciones tan fuertes y a la vez creí que hablando, iba a llegar a entenderme, pero nunca lo hizo.

No podía abandonar a Charlie y menos por Jacob, lo amaba o al menos eso creía pero mi papá me necesitaba más.

El día había llegado. Angela y Lauren vinieron a despedirme. Abrazada a ellas, lloré y les dije que seguiríamos en contacto.

—Claro mi vida. No podrás deshacerte de nosotras muy fácilmente, ni siquiera yéndote al mismísimo fin del mundo. —contestó Lauren, secando mis lágrimas.

Angela me entregó una foto de nosotras tres juntas, puesta en una hermosa cartulina decorada con muchas flores y corazones, con un "friends forever" escrito en grandes letras por debajo.

—Bella, mi amor, es hora de irnos —anunció Charlie, sentado en el auto que nos llevaría hacia el aeropuerto.

Abracé por última vez a mis amigas y dirigiéndome hacia el auto, miré alrededor para saber si Jacob estaba cerca, pero él no apareció. Subí al auto y nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando estábamos saliendo del barrio, donde había vivido mis últimos tres años, vi que Jacob observaba el auto, apoyado en su moto.

Levanté mi mano en señal de saludo y le sonreí con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza. Él respondió de la misma manera y deseé que estuviera bien. Con esa sonrisa que me regaló, me imaginé que él iba a tratar de estar bien.

Ya alejados de la gran ciudad, miré hacia la carretera y con angustia me animé a expresar esas palabras que hace tanto tiempo quería decirlas y no me animaba— No quiero seguir haciendo esto Charlie, ya no más, no creo soportar otra despedida.

Charlie me miró y acariciando mi cabeza, respondió— Bells, esta será la última vez, necesitaba este traslado, porque quería un lugar más tranquilo. Ya estoy viejo y deseó prepararme para mi retiro. Pero Nueva York no me lo permitía, hija.

Wow eso me sorprendió.

— ¿No más mudanzas? —pregunté sonriendo.

—No más mudanzas.

Y por primera vez, sentí esperanzas de que esto fuera a ser así.

**Nueva** **historia** ! **Espero** **que les guste**. **como saben no tengo beta, asi que pido mil disculpas por los errores que puede haber tanto en la narracion como muchas veces en la ortografia.( No es escusa pero pido mil disculpas)**

**obviamente espero sus review. me encantaria leerlas y saber que les parecio la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de cuatro horas de viaje en auto de Seattle a Forks, llegamos al fin al lugar que a partir de hoy sería mi nuevo hogar. Montañas y profundos bosques nos daban la bienvenida a un nuevo comienzo. Jamás pensé que este lugar me iba a gustar tanto.

Nueva York era sin dudas una ciudad mágica, atestada de gente que soñaba a lo grande y dispuesta a sumergirse a la aventura. Forks, en cambio era tranquilo, habitado por gente llena de historia y leyenda. El aire que aquí se respiraba me hacía sentir bien, como si estuviera en mi hogar.

La casa en la que nos alojaríamos era de dos plantas: en la parte inferior se hallaba un hermoso salón en donde cabría a la perfección el sofá de Charlie, ya lo imagino allí mirando los deportes. Al lado se encontraba la cocina, en ella había una pequeña mesa, perfecta para los dos. En la parte superior, las dos habitaciones separadas por un baño.

Mi habitación era la del lado izquierdo. En su interior, además de la cama, un armario y el escritorio. Podían observarse dos ventanas, una de ellas con vista hacia el profundo y maravilloso bosque, la otra a la entrada de la casa.

A pesar de estar algo agotada por el viaje comencé a ordenar algunas cosas, entre ellas las fotos que me obsequiaron mis amigas el día que me fui de Nueva York. Tomé uno de los cuadros entre mis manos y lo coloqué sobre el escritorio para poder recordarlas todo el tiempo. Fui adecuando el cuarto acorde a mis gustos y en poco tiempo quedó como quería.

La primera noche fue un tanto difícil. Luego de la cena, Charlie debió ir a la estación de policía, su trabajo no empezaría sino hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero al parecer algo realmente importante había sucedido y lo necesitaban. Acostumbrada a los ruidos constantes de Nueva York se me hizo casi imposible conciliar el sueño con el profundo silencio del pueblo.

Tras dar miles de vueltas en la cama por culpa del insomnio, decidí levantarme. Tomé el ordenador para escribirle a Ángela y Lauren, pensé escribirle a Jacob pero esa idea se fue tan rápido como llegó. No era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, primero hablaría con mis amigas sobre lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y luego vería que hacer

Sin notarlo caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque no duró mucho tiempo ya que un gran trueno resonó con potencia en el interior de la casa, haciéndome despertar a mitad de la noche.

Me senté en la cama, observé el reloj de mi mesa de luz. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

¿Charlie ya habría regresado? Me coloqué las pantuflas y salí de mi habitación para averiguarlo.

Crucé el pequeño pasillo que separaba nuestras habitaciones y toqué su puerta una, dos, tres veces y nadie respondía. Entré despacio por miedo a despertarlo, pero el cuarto se encontraba en penumbras con la cama aun hecha. Él no estaba allí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y bajé al living, pero tampoco estaba.

Charlie no se encontraba en ningún rincón de la casa. La preocupación se apoderó de mi cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche? Quizás mi padre se había olvidado su juego de llaves.

Caminé despacio hacia la puerta y observé por la mirilla a la persona del otro lado. Sólo pude ver a un hombre alto cubriéndose con un saco largo de la aterradora lluvia. No conocía a nadie en este lugar tan sólo llevaba un día viviendo aquí, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser. Pude ver que detrás de él había un patrullero con las luces encendidas

—Charlie —dije en ese momento al abrir la puerta de golpe.

El sujeto me observó por unos segundos mientras entraba al porche de la casa para cubrirse un poco más de la lluvia, sacudió su gabardina tratando de deshacerse del agua.

—Buenas noches, eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Sostuve la puerta impidiendo que él ingresara a la casa, mi vista se posó en el patrullero tratando de visualizar quién se encontraba dentro. Volví mis ojos a él y asentí levemente aún confundida.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen, el alcalde de Forks —dijo extendiendo su mano. Sin decir una palabra la estreché y volví mi vista al coche dándole a entender que quería una explicación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó captando mi atención.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Se encuentra en la patrulla? ¿Por qué no ha salido? —Señalé el coche con la barbilla. El Sr. Cullen tomó aire peinando su pelo con nerviosismo.

—Isabella... —suspiró— Charlie no está en el coche. ¿Puedo pasar? Debo hablar contigo. —Me miró directo a los ojos y empecé a temblar porque sabía que el alcalde no me traía buenas noticias.

—¿Hablar... conmigo? —tartamudeé. Algo no estaba bien: el hecho de que este hombre se encuentre en mi casa a esta hora de la madrugada y la ausencia de Charlie hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Sin poder controlarlas las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

—¿Dónde...? —Aclaré mi garganta tragando el nudo que se apretaba cada vez más—. ¿Dónde está mi papá? —Carlisle bajó la mirada tomando aire para comenzar a hablar.

—Charlie, él… bueno... lo que ocurrió fue que... —comenzó a balbucear—.Tuvimos una situación en la que la presencia de tu padre como la mía eran indispensables. Habían pedido apoyo policial, pero el jefe se había retirado y tu padre estaba allí, por lo que salió a ayudarnos, lo necesitábamos, pero... —dijo lo más rápido que pudo, casi sin respirar. Él estaba nervioso y a mí me ponía más nerviosa todavía, mi cara debió darle a entender que si no se explicaba pronto me pondría a gritar, importándome muy poco quién era el Sr. Cullen—. El asunto era de mucha importancia, el banco central de la ciudad había sido tomado por ladrones y tenían de rehén al guardia de seguridad. —Me miró cautelosamente—. Cuando intentaron escapar hubo un tiroteo... —dijo casi en susurro y en ese momento me di cuenta lo que trataba de decirme. Mi respiración se aceleró, sentía que mi cuerpo no respondía

—Charlie... —susurré sin poderme creer las palabras de este señor.

—Lo siento mucho pequeña. —Carlisle acarició apenas mi mejilla mientras las lágrimas que me inundaban los ojos empezaron a derramarse por mi rostro.

—¡No! —negué— ¡No, no puede ser verdad! —Caí de rodillas al suelo abrazándome a mi misma mientras lloraba sin parar.

Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para retirarme… ya estoy viejo hija.Recordé las palabras de mi padre el día que me dijo que nos mudaríamos a este maldito pueblo. Nueva York era más inseguro que este lugar y sin embargo, él volvía a casa sano y salvo. Pero Forks me lo había arrebatado en tan solo dos segundos.

—¡No, papá no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Él no tendría que haber ido a aquel lugar! ¡Su trabajo comenzaba en una semana! —grité al alcalde mientras este me levantaba del húmedo y frío suelo.

—Todo estará bien pequeña —decía Carlisle mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

—Esto no debería haber pasado, él… él tendría que haber estado en una oficina, firmando papeles. ¡Todo es culpa de ustedes! —exclamé a nadie en particular saliendo de sus brazos y corriendo hacia el patrullero. La lluvia no daba tregua, me empapé en unos segundos pero no me importaba.

—¡Es culpa de ustedes! ¡Mi padre está muerto por su culpa! —golpeé el auto con el pie llorando y gritando desconsoladamente. Un oficial que se encontraba dentro del vehículo bajó y me sostuvo de los brazos intentando tranquilizarme.

—Cálmese señorita, por favor. —Carlisle se acercó a nosotros lo más rápido que pudo. Él junto al policía, trataban de hacer que dejara de magullar el auto a patadas.

—Isabella, ya por favor —suplicó—. Cálmate, prometo que todo estará bien.

Intenté zafarme del agarre de aquellos hombres y con el movimiento golpeé de nuevo el auto, sólo que esta vez en dirección a la ventanilla logrando que esta se rompiera. Un ardor se apoderó de mi mano haciendo que me calmara un poco. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir que mis piernas no respondían y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Todo se empezó a oscurecer, sólo pude percatarme de un par de brazos que atraparon mi cuerpo.

Mi mano aún ardía y dolía, tanto como mi cabeza. Escuchaba miles de voces a mí alrededor, pero no las reconocía.

Lentamente abrí los ojos descubriendo que me encontraba en mi habitación. No recordaba bien que había sucedido hasta que un nombre retumbo en mis pensamientos: Charlie. Aún recostada en mi cama observé el techo. Las voces seguían sonando como una música de fondo aunque no entendía lo que decían. Entonces recordé todo. Alcalde. Patrullero. Asalto al banco. Tiroteo.

—¡Papá! —Mi grito fue ahogado haciéndome levantar rápidamente de la cama, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo ya que caí al suelo un segundo después porque me encontraba demasiado débil.

—Tranquila Isabella. —Carlisle estaba de nuevo ahí junto a mí. Me tomó en sus brazos, acomodándome en la cama. Una señora con rostro angelical y cálidos ojos azules se acercó a mí.

Era delgada y con cabello color caramelo, llevaba una bata blanca hasta las rodillas dándome a entender que era doctora. No sabía exactamente que hacia ella aquí. ¡No quería un medico! ¡Sólo necesitaba despertar de esta pesadilla! Sentí como un ardor se apoderaba de mi mano y un líquido algo caliente cayendo de ella, evidentemente estaba sangrando

—No son muy profundas las heridas, pero hay que limpiarlas —dijo a Carlisle sin apartar la vista de mi mano mientras la curaba con gasas y agua oxigenada—. Soy la Doctora Esme Cullen —musitó dedicándome una sonrisa

¿Esme Cullen? Supuse que era la esposa del alcalde.

—Las dejaré solas un momento —dijo Carlisle retirándose de la habitación. Tan pronto como él dejo mi cuarto las lágrimas reaparecieron. Esme pasó una mano por mi mejilla secándolas.

—En verdad siento mucho lo de tu padre —suspiró apenas—. Sé que no importa lo que diga nada podrá sacar la angustia y el dolor que sientes en estos momentos —acarició mi mano sana—, pero puedo asegurarte de que todo estará bien. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —asentí— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Sólo éramos Charlie y yo —negué en silencio mientras lloraba más fuerte. La doctora bajó el ritmo de las caricias en mi mano mirándome con tristeza.

—Acaso… ¿No tienes ningún familiar?

—No —murmuré secando mis lágrimas con el puño del pijama—. Estoy sola ahora. —Intenté sentarme pero Esme lo impidió.

—Será mejor que sigas acostada por el momento, sufriste un desmayo allí afuera —dijo señalando hacia el exterior—. Carlisle logró atraparte antes de que cayeras y estrellaras tu cabeza contra el suelo.

Fuera de mí habitación se encontraba el Sr. Cullen junto a dos policías hablando, podía verlos ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta. Observé mi mano, la herida latía debajo del vendaje que la doctora había hecho.

—Sanará pronto —dijo con seguridad—. Como dije, apenas tienes un pequeño corte. —La miré con ternura y ella supo que estaba agradecida—. No es nada —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y acarició mi rostro—. Trata de descansar un poco pequeña —susurró saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sin duda esa mujer transmitía mucha paz, pero aun así la tristeza y preocupación no se iban de mi lado. Estaba sola, la única persona que me importaba en el mundo, mi compañero de vida se había marchado. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo ahora? Apenas en unas semanas cumpliría mi mayoría de edad , pero aún era una niña. Terminaría mis estudios y buscaría un trabajo para poder sobrevivir.

Temía por ese futuro incierto que me esperaba. Charlie era mi sostén y ahora sin él me sentía perdida. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a cada obstáculo que se me presentara, pero hacerlo sola era diferente. Sollocé abrazada a mi almohada, pero las voces provenientes del otro lado captaron mi atención. Me incorporé despacio para no volver a caerme y me acerqué despacio a la puerta apoyando mi oreja sobre ella para poder escuchar un poco más la conversación

—Ella está sola Carlisle, no podemos dejarla—decía Esme.

—Mi amor, no podemos llevarnos esta niña a casa, piensa en Alice, Emmet y en especial en Edward. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas con él, ¿cómo crees que reaccione al ver que llevamos a Isabella a vivir con nosotros?

¿Escuché bien o este hombre había dicho que podría llevarme a vivir con ellos?

—¡Carlisle Cullen! Esa chica perdió a su padre, no tiene a nadie en este mundo y sólo tiene 17 años. Se acaba de mudar a este lugar, no ha pasado ni un día en Forks y se queda sola. ¡Por dios!—Largó esas palabras como si estuviera regañando al pobre hombre—.No me importa lo que Edward piense, amo a mi hijo y lo sabes pero los que mandamos y tomamos decisiones en casa somos nosotros.—Carlisle soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Crees que quiera venir con nosotros?

—¿Qué otra opción tiene, Carlisle? Aún es menor de edad, si no viene con nosotros podría terminar en algún hogar de menores y estoy segura que le gustaría menos que vivir con nosotros.

—¿Que te hace pensar que a Isabella le gustara más estar en casa que en otro lugar?—Pude percibir una sonrisa en su voz.

—Porque le daremos amor y un hogar—decía Esme con mucha ternura—.Y con el paso del tiempo podremos llegar a ser esa familia que nunca pudo tener completa y que acaba de perder.

—Eres una persona muy hermosa ¿lo sabes?—Escuché como la besaba—.Y cada día te amo más.

—Yo también te amo cada día más y más.

—Hay una cosa—sentenció Carlisle—.¿Qué haremos con Edward? Sabes que últimamente ha estado teniendo un comportamiento de lo más rebelde y no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar cuando se entere de esto.

—A Edward déjamelo a mí, es hora de ponerle un freno a ese chico. Además yo sé que a pesar de todo es bueno y tierno, va a entender por qué estamos haciendo esto—contestó Esme.

¡No quería ir a ningún lado! ¡Podía arreglármelas sola!

Pero Esme tenía razón, aún era menor de edad y podía terminar en lugares horribles. ¿Y si escapaba a donde iría? No podía volver a Nueva York por más que tuviera a mis amigas allí. También estaba Jacob, pero no… no podía ir con él, había aprendido a quererlo como amigo, ¿y si él aún sentía algo por mi? No podía confundirlo. Sería muy atrevido ir hasta Nueva York y caerles a su casa como si nada y pretender que me mantuvieran o ayudaran. No, no podía hacer eso.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta.

—Piensa Bella, piensa. —Me susurré.

No sabía qué hacer pero dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y decidí darles una oportunidad a los Cullen. No era mala idea, después de todo… ¿qué podría ocurrir?

**MUY PRONTA ACTUALIZACION LES DEJO DE YAPA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.****AHORA SI... HASTA LA PROXIMA!!**


	3. capítulo 3

OUTTAKE EDWARD Cap 3

La familia entera aguardaba en la sala, como era costumbre mi hermana estaba retrasada.

—¡Necesito que mi maquillaje y peinado queden perfectos! —gritó desde su habitación.

Hacía exactamente media hora que había empezado la cena a Beneficio de los Enfermos de Cáncer organizada por el Hospital de Forks. Ya eran las diez y treinta de la noche y nosotros seguíamos esperándola. Perfecto, estábamos retrasados. En la última semana habíamos asistido a cinco cenas o reuniones benéficas, no veía la hora de terminar con esta idiotez. No me molestaba que realizaran estos eventos pero, ¿era necesaria mi presencia? En opinión de mis padres, sí.

Soy Edward Cullen y desde hace un tiempo esta rutina se convirtió en mi vida. Vivimos en Washington, precisamente en Forks, mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí luego de su boda. Se conocieron en la universidad de Harvard, según ellos fue amor a primera vista, aunque la verdad no creo en esas cosas.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, estudiaba Derecho, quería ser un gran abogado, pero descubrió su pasión por la política, así que se especificó en esa rama. Por otro lado mi madre, Esme Platt Everson, Cullen en la actualidad, estudió medicina y se especializó en neurología y cardiología, graduándose con honores.

Nunca entendí la decisión de mudarse a un pueblo como Forks, supongo que buscaban un lugar más tranquilo para criarnos. Un tiempo después de ambos haberse graduado en la universidad, se casaron y unos meses más tarde Esme anunciaba que estaba embarazada de Emmett. Dos años más tarde del nacimiento del Oso Bubu, llegamos Alice y yo. Ella era mi melliza. Pero somos completamente diferentes, nadie que nos viera diría que estuvimos dentro del mismo útero durante nueve meses.

Se podía decir que éramos una familia feliz. Papá era un abogado muy prestigioso y mamá decidió no ejercer y quedarse en casa para criarnos a mis hermanos y a mí. Pero cuando mi padre decidió postularse como alcalde del pueblo, todo dio un giro de 180 grados y nada volvió a ser como era antes.

Ser un Cullen se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Carlisle había logrado ganar las elecciones y habíamos pasado a ser una novedad para todo el condado. Ir a cenas de beneficencia, ruedas de prensa, todo tipo de estúpidos eventos se habían convertido en una costumbre. Odiaba todo eso, prefería estar en casa viendo televisión o leyendo un buen libro en vez de estar rodeado de personas a las cuales había que chuparles el culo para ganar un poco de respeto.

Mis padres me obligaban a asistir a estas reuniones donde, para mostrar que los Cullen éramos un jodido modelo a seguir, debía sonreír falsamente a personas que no conocía ni me interesaba conocer.

Cuando Esme quiso volver a ejercer su profesión, con un poco de ayuda de mi padre y mucho talento, empezó a trabajar en el hospital de Forks.

Estaba orgulloso de ellos, no podía negarlo. Ambos habían cumplido sus sueños, pero el ganar esas elecciones y ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo se había convertido en su prioridad, la familia había quedado en un segundo plano a mi forma de ver. A mis hermanos parecía no afectarles nada de lo que estábamos viviendo.

Emmett estudio Derecho y se adentro a la política como mi padre y Alice… bueno, ella vive en su mundo. Las fiestas, cenas y toda esta fachada le fascinaban, se podía decir que era la más emocionada con que mi padre fuera el alcalde del pueblo y pudiera asistir a esta clase de reuniones. Desidio seguir los pasos de mamá, y está estudiando para convertirse en una excelente doctora. ¡No dudo que asi sea! ¡ Ella era muy capaz y siempre conseguía lo que quería. ponía mucho en peño en todo y estaba segurísimo que conseguiría ser la mejor. incluso mejor que mi madre!

En mi caso,mi padre obligo que me me inscribirá en Harvard apenas termine la preparatoria para seguir sus pasos y el de mi hermano.La política y todo lo que la rodea no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero era un Cullen y ese debía ser mi camino.

Las cenas familiares, charlas de padre a hijo y lo que se supo que una familia normal hace , con la nueva posición de mis padres, todo había quedado atrás debido a las obligaciones. Ahora sólo se hablaba de política, de los cuidados que debíamos tener en nuestras acciones debido a que éramos los hijos del alcalde y cualquier error, aunque fuera mínimo podría perjudicarlo.

Me importaba muy poco eso, estaba cansado de ser partícipe de este circo diario, así que por las noches, sin que nadie lo notara, salía de mi patética nueva vida por unas pocas horas y vivía a mi manera. Gracias al potente Mercedes que mis padres me habían regalado al cumplir mi mayoría de edad- allá como 2 años atras-hacía viajes a diferentes lugares del condado y como alguien dijo alguna vez: ¡vivía la vida loca!

A_lguien... bue, fue Ricky Martin. Pero lo se porque la loca de mi hermana está obsecionada con el, desde que tiene uso de razón. y creo que eso fue lo mas coherente que escuche decirle al__ tipo._

Pero ser un Cullen me estaba trayendo problemas en los últimos tiempos al ser reconocido a dónde fuera gracias a las buenas acciones que Carlisle había hecho y por su gran trabajo realizado en Forks. Así que mis salidas ya no eran tan secretas gracias a los putos conocidos de mí padre. La triste y patética realidad que tenía que representar se les caía con mi comportamiento.

¡Dios, como odiaba todo esto!

Los rumores de que la bebida y las malas compañías habían afectado al menor de los hijos varones del alcalde era la noticia del momento en Forks.

¡_Jodida situación! ¡Tenis 20 años y tenia que lidiar con esta mierda toda mi vida!_

Como consecuencia de la habladuría, el nombre de Carlisle y su familia pasó a estar en boca de cada individuo del pueblucho y papá Cullen no estaba contento con esa situación.

Poco me importaba lo que pensaran y dijeran mis padres, había encontrado una manera de vivir e iba aprovecharla. Que se jodiera la política, que se fueran al carajo las consecuencias que traerían mis actos, quería ser libre, salirme de toda la payasada en la que nos encontrábamos metidos, así que decidí mandar a la mierda a todo lo que se opusiera a mis actos y forma de pensar.

La vida era una sola y había que vivirla, y quería hacerlo a mi manera a partir de hoy.


	4. capítulo 4

BELLA POV.

La vida había decidido ponerme a prueba una vez más.

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando tan sólo tenía diez años, a pesar del dolor no dejé que me afectara por completo, sin siquiera derramar una lágrima seguí con mi vida fingiendo que ella nunca había existido. Charlie siempre me habló sobre ser fuerte, enfrentar sin miedo las dificultades de la vida. Llorar no iba a hacer que esa mujer, que una vez se hizo llamar madre, volviera.

Pero la muerte de mi papá, me derribó por completo. Era lo único que tenía.

Había pasado una semana desde su fallecimiento, el señor Cullen se encargó de todo. Al ser sólo una adolescente de diecisiete años no sabía lo que había que hacer y para ser sincera, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Por esa razón no me opuse cuando ofreció ayudarme.

Estos siete días fueron eternos, Carlisle quiso dejarme en mi casa con la supervisión de un mayor, mientras él se ocupaba de los trámites para la adopción, (sí, era una decisión tomada y no objeté al respecto), pero la ley junto con los procedimientos a seguir, tenían que ser obedecidos al pie de la letra, así que fui trasladada a un orfanato en Seattle mientras terminaban con el papelerío para, al fin, ir a vivir con ellos.

La señora Cullen venía todos los días a visitarme con la intención de animarme un poco, me contaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas y aseguraba que cada vez faltaba menos para ir a mi nuevo hogar.

—Espero que te guste tu habitación, no estábamos seguros de lo que podrías llegar a querer, pero Alice ayudó mucho. ¿sabes?

Alice Cullen, uno de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme. Hasta donde sabía era la más entusiasmada por conocerme. Me comentó que tenían dos más, pero no recuerdo sus nombres. Aún así, no importaba mucho, el interés hacia lo que relataba fue nulo. Lo único que deseaba era estar con mi padre, aunque fuera imposible.

A pesar de todo, no me arrepentía de haber venido a Forks. Charlie quería que viviéramos en un lugar sereno, lleno de paz, este pueblo tenía eso. De cierta forma obtendría eso que él tanto deseó… y yo también.

El día había llegado, en el atardecer de un viernes Carlisle vino a recogerme del orfanato. Estaba sorprendida de que su esposa no hubiera venido, pero me informó que había preferido quedarse en la casa para preparar todo antes de que llegara.

—¿Lista? —musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba asustada, lo admito. Completamente aterrada. No sabía con qué tendría que enfrentarme, todo sería muy distinto a mi antigua vida. De una forma completamente mágica e inesperada, acorde a su personalidad, Charlie me susurró en el oído con una sonrisa:

Se fuerte mi niña, no tengas miedo. Estoy a tu lado. La vida hay que vivirla sin temores, disfrutarla, porque sólo hay una.

Sonreí con los ojos acuosos, las dudas e incertidumbres desaparecieron. Exhalando profundo, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran le respondí:

—Sí, ahora estoy preparada para ir a casa.

Nuevamente estaba realizando esas tres horas de viaje desde Seattle a Forks, que por desgracia fueron completamente eternas. Los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Esme me había hablado de sus hijos, pero por culpa del estado zombie en el cual me sumergí no había puesto mucho interés a lo que decía. Sólo recuerdo a esa chica… la que estaba emocionada por conocerme…

—¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre. —Mi subconsciente me regañó por no haber prestado atención antes.

Llegando a Forks las cosas que amé el primer día se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Era increíble, pero no sentía desprecio por el lugar. Cualquier persona pensaría que debería odiarlo por la situación en la que me encontraba, pero no lo hacía. Además, Charlie hubiera adorado esto.

La casa de los Cullen estaba imponente frente a nosotros, quedaba al otro lado del centro, a las afueras del pueblo, estaba rodeada de árboles y flores silvestres muy preciosas. Se podía escuchar correr el agua de un río cercano dándole mayor tranquilidad a todo. Era de dos pisos, pintada de un suave y desteñido banco, con grandes ventanales para dar más luminosidad al interior.

Al detenerse el auto los nervios que me acompañaron todo el trayecto se intensificaron, acelerando mi respiración.

—Tranquila Bella. Respira.—Traté de calmarme mentalmente—.Inhala, exhala… así.—Cerré los ojos y obedecí mis propias órdenes. Carlisle al notar el estado en el que me encontraba (al parecer era más evidente de lo que pensé) me acarició la mano y musitó:

—¿Estas lista? —Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza debido a que la ansiedad continuaba aumentando—. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero todo va a salir bien. —Lo observé unos momentos respondiendo con una leve sonrisa—. Adelante, es hora de que conozcas al resto de la familia. —Descendió del automóvil y abrió mi puerta. Tomó las maletas dirigiéndonos hacia la entrada. La señora Cullen junto a dos adolescentes, nos esperaban.

Esme se acercó dándome un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida, me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome a la sala. Carlisle, en cambio, se dirigió a la planta alta con mi equipaje. Los dos nos siguieron y se ubicaron en dos sofás individuales frente a nosotras.

—Isabella, ellos son nuestros hijos —sentenció Esme señalándolos con la mano—. Él es Emmett. —Este me saludó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Diablos, el chico sí que era grande. Su cuerpo se parecía al de Hércules, el rostro reflejaba amabilidad—. Alice —continuó. La misma se sentó a mi lado empezando a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Era increíble lo rápido que hablaba, ni siquiera se detuvo a respirar. Era una joven muy hermosa, se la notaba llena de energía y alegre. Estaba segura que seriamos grandes amigas.

—Ok Alice, vas a asustarla ya calmate—interrumpió Esme.- Chicos ella es...

—Isabella-interrumpo sonriendo.- pero prefiero que me llamen Bella —murmuré. Desvio la mirada de esos 2 pares de ojos que me observaban con mucha curiosidad y frunciendo mi ceño pregunto-¿ creí que habías dicho que tenias 3 hijos?

—oh, si. Eeeh- expresa Esme sonriendo- Edward. Si el... está de viaje con unos amigos. Pero volverá este fin de semana. Ya lo conocerás. Es un chico muy agradable y muy bueno. Estará feliz de conocerte.

-puff, quiero ver eso- murmuró Alice por lo bajo a su hermano ganándose un codazo en sus costillas y una mirada amenazante de su madre.

_ Okey... eso fue raro._

—Bueno Bella, ven, voy a mostrarte la casa —dijo Esme tomándome nuevamente de la mano y haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado—. Eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras aquí, ahora también es tu hogar.

—Gracias señora Cullen —Contesté con una sonrisa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Y dime Esme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esme —repetí. Era una mujer muy atenta, me hubiera gustado una madre así.

La casa era un sueño.

La cocina estaba completamente equipada, tenía una larga isla con varias banquetas. El refrigerador se hallaba en uno de los extremos junto a la estufa y al microondas. Lo más sorprendente era el televisor de pantalla plana frente al desayunador completando la decoración. En la pared trasera había una enorme puerta-ventana de vidrio, que brindaba una preciosa vista a un jardín cubierto de flores.

En el comedor una elegante mesa de madera destacaba, adornada por un jarrón con pequeños jazmines dentro, ésta junto con las sillas se notaban que eran antigüedades renovadas.

En la sala, ahora vacía, me señaló una puerta que se encontraba en un extremo alegando que era el estudio de Carlisle. Frente a la misma había una escalera caracol de madera.

Nos dirigimos al primer piso, dónde Esme señaló cuál era la habitación que compartía con su esposo, me indicó las de Emmett y Alice.

Continuamos el recorrido por la casa o mejor dicho mansión.

Llegamos al segundo donde se encontraba la que sería mi habitación, me sorprendió un poco no estar en el mismo piso que Alice, pero no lo mencioné. A la derecha, detrás de la primera puerta, había una amplia biblioteca que tenía un precioso piano de cola negro, un gran sofá color café y una mesa ratona, todo exquisitamente complementado por el paisaje de los bosques de Forks que se podía vislumbrar a través de los amplios ventanales.

Sonreí al ver el instrumento, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba, pero las cosas que a uno lo apasionan nunca se olvidan. Algún día haría que de él saliera música.

Salimos del cuarto mientras me prometía mentalmente volver, sin duda sería mi lugar favorito. Al frente se encontraba otra puerta—Esa es la habitación de Edward —sentenció Esme.

—Y esta... —Me miró con un brillo de emoción en la mirada—. Es tu habitación cariño. —Sonrió señalando la puerta que se encontraba justo a la otra habitación.Tragué en seco, tratando de disimular el asombro.

¡Cielos! ¡Era perfecta! Tenía paredes blancas y un ventanal al igual que las demás habitaciones. La vista era extremadamente pacífica: se lograba apreciar el río Sol Duc a través de la selva del Monte Olimpic. La cama tamaño king estaba cubierta por un edredón azul con almohadones blancos, a cada lado había sendas mesitas de noche, hermosos veladores antiguos, por último del otro lado, dos grandes espejos reflejaban todo el lugar.

—Aquí dentro está el vestidor Bella —comentó Esme al notar que los observaba atentamente—. Alice quiso regalarte algo de ropa como obsequio de bienvenida. Espero que no te moleste, estaba tan emocionada con la noticia de que vendrías a vivir aquí que... Bueno… Ella es así, ya lo verás. —La miré asombrada. ¿De verdad ese armario sería mío?

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Fue muy amable de su parte —contesté con una enorme sonrisa. La curiosidad estaba matándome, pero la dueña de casa me llamó nuevamente guiándome hacia otra puerta.

—Aquí está el baño —aseguró. Entré y pude ver la bañera con regadera, una gran mesada con lavamanos acompañado de un espejo que cubría la pared completa. A unos pasos había otra puerta, la cual llamó mi atención.

—¿Esa puerta? ¿A dónde lleva? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Bueno… —titubeó—. Esa es del cuarto de Edward.

¡_Debes estar jodiéndome!_

—Ya veo. ¿Compartiremos baño? —pregunté tratando de ocultar la sorpresa. Esme notó mi preocupación, acariciándome el cabello musitó:

—Sí, pero no te preocupes pequeña, él es todo un caballero y no entrará hasta asegurarse que está vacío.

Sonreí queriendo demostrar una sincera despreocupación.

Salimos del tocador, me senté en la cama observando la habitación más detenidamente.

Un mueble de roble con televisor de pantalla plana, rodeado de cds y dvds, junto con un equipo de música último modelo completaba el ambiente.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Esme juntando las manos—. Te dejaré tranquila para que puedas acomodarte —comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. En unos momentos cenaremos. —Asentí en silencio sonriendo—. Descansa un poco, imagino que estarás cansada. —Antes de cerrar por completo la puerta me observó una vez más, con esa sonrisa amable a la cual me estaba acostumbrando, musitó—: Isabella, bienvenida a casa.

—Gracias Sra. Cu... Disculpa, Esme.

—No hay de qué pequeña —contestó saliendo, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Observo la habitación una vez más y largo un sonoro suspiro.

-esto es demasiado.

Me recuesto sobre la cama y tapo mi rostro con las manos.

-Descansa un poco...- las palabras de la señora cullen resonaban en mi cabeza.

Tiene razón, necesitaba dormir un poco hacía días que no podía descansar correctamente debido a las pesadillas frecuentes que se sucedieron luego de la muerte de Charlie. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba pesado y sabía que en algún momento caería en los brazos de morfeo pero primero...- necesitas una ducha isabella- expreso dejando caer los brazos a mi costado. Resongo frustrada y me levanto.

Mi ducha relajante duro casi una hora,y si por mis ganas hubieran sido, me habría quedado más, pero me rugía el estómago reclamando algo para comer.

Al salir del tocador, me acerqué al enorme vestidor...

_MI enorme vestidor._

. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados mientras abría las puertas.

—De acuerdo Bella, abre los ojos —susurré dándome ánimos.

Una vez dentro, nombres como Carolina Herrera, Louis Vuitton, Armani, Prada, Versace, Dior y Valentino, se dejaban ver entre las diferentes bolsas, zapatos, vestidos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé asombrada. Nunca había tenido tanta ropa y saber que era todo mío, hizo que una radiante sonrisa me cruzara el rostro. No era codiciosa, siempre viví con lo justo, agradecida por lo que tenía, pero esto era el paraíso de cualquier mujer, mentiría si dijera que no me emocionaba poder usar cosas tan hermosas.

Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, no me animaba a tocar nada. Pude ver una gran cantidad de vestidos de fiesta y zapatos con tacones extremadamente altos. Era imposible que usara algo así todos los días. ¡Ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de vestimenta! Luego le pediría ayuda a Alice para que me orientara, porque no podía encontrar ropa normal, si es que había. Al fin en un rincón encontré mi bolso.

—¡Aja! Ahí estas —musité, lo tomé para dejarlo sobre la cama.

Volví a darle un último vistazo al vestidor y cerré las puertas negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Si Lauren estuviera aquí lloraría de felicidad.

Sentí algo de nostalgia al recordarla, extrañaba a mis amigas. Debería llamarlas para ponerlas al corriente de lo ocurrido. Se enojarían mucho por no haberlo hecho antes, pero no podía, sólo recuerdo el estado zombie en el que me encontraba, no tenía ánimos para nada.

Me dispuse a vestirme tratando de pensar en otra cosa, quería dejar atrás lo ocurrido hace unas semanas. Saqué del bolso unos jeans azules, la camiseta de Maroon 5 y mis adoradas Converse. Diablos, ¡amaba esa banda! Ver al sexy Adam Levine con los brazos llenos de tatuajes, me volvía loca. Me recogí el cabello aun húmedo en una coleta alta y contemple mi rostro en los grandes espejos.

_Y hola enormes ojeras._

Las malditas bolsas negras bajo mis ojos ya se habían hecho costumbre que estuvieran ahí. largo un sonoro suspiro negando en silencio, me observo una vez más y me dispongo a bajar a cenar con los cullen.

La cena fue más que tranquila. Demasiado tranquila deberia de confesar.

F_ue incómoda, seamos sinceras con nosotras misma._

se oía los ruidos de los cubiertos sobre los platos y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista de mi comida y me encontraba con 4 pares de ojos mirándome.

Carlisle hablaba sobre el día difícil que había tenido en la alcaldía y de vez en cuando me sonreía con amabilidad .

Esme cuando tenía oportunidad no hacía más que ofrecerme más comida, y el hijo grandote Emmett, cuando podia,agarraba las porciones de comida que yo rechazaba.

Estaba sentada en frente de Alice y Emmett y este último sonreía cada vez que lo miraba.

-y bien... que se sabe de Edward?-pregunto Carlisle a su mujer. Por primera vez en la noche presté atención de lo que decian.

Aún no conocía a ese tal Edward, y saber de él me daba mucha curiosidad.

-Sigue de parranda- expreso Emmett metiendo un enorme bocado en su boca.

-¡Emmett!- regaño Esme frunciendo su ceño.- no digas eso.

-¿¡que?! Acaso no es verdad?-

-No el...el...- expreso Esme largando un suspiro resignandose- solo necesita tiempo par pensar.

-¿Pensar?- pregunto Carlisle algo severo.- espero que eso que tanto necesita pensar sea que es lo que va a hacer de ahora en mas con su vida. Ya que desidio dejar la universidad así porque si.

-El no va a dejarla Cariño, solo necesita tiempo para...-

-¡Para que?- interrumpio carlisle elevando un poco su tono de vos.- ¿Para vivir de fiesta en fiesta?¿Para hacer que todo el mundo hable de esta familia por sus malos actos?

O_keey. Esto se está tornando incomodo_

-Carlisle- trató de calmarlo Esme. -Creo que no es momento de discutir esto ahora. -me mira de reojo y Carlisle me observa.

Larga un sonoro suspiro y asiente en silencio-Tienes razón cariño. Discúlpame por gritarte- toma su mano y le deja un tierno beso en ella.- Y discúlpame Isabella por mi exabrupto.

Acomodo mi pelo detrás de la oreja sintiéndome algo incomoda y hago una pequeña sonrisa.- No tiene nada de que disculparse.

-No claro que si. Seguro te hice sentir incómoda y...- dejo la oración sin concluir y volvió a pedirme dsculpas-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada- respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si... De todas maneras quien debería de disculparse es el idiota de mi hermano- expresa Emmett aún devorando su comida- El es el culpable de todo este desastre.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente- Esme mira a su hijo con seriedad y agrega- No me parece que sea correcto hablar de él si no se encuentra aquí para defenderse. No me parece que esté bien.

-¿Y donde está el ?- _oh Dios mío, ¿acabo de preguntar eso en vos alta?_

los 4 pares de ojos se posaron en mi, sorprendidos por lo que acabada de preguntar.

-Lo-lo siento. Quiero decir...- Me trabo con mis propias palabras buscando realmente explicar porque carajo había hecho esa pregunta.

No conocía a ese TAL Edward y ¿porque debería de importarme donde se encuentra ahora?

Alice me sonríe y contesta- El esta en Europa. Se fue de viaje con unos amigos hace un par de días. Pero este fin de semana tendrás el placer de conocerlo- Su sonrisa se ensanchó de oreja a oreja y respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si... verás el encanto de persona que es- expreso Emmett sonando algo sarcástico.

Esto último dicho por el enorme muchacho hizo que mi curiosidad por Edward cullen sea aún más grande y no esperaba la hora de que llegara el día de ver con que me encontraría.


	5. Capitulo 5

-¡Adiós idiota!!- Grito desde el porche de la la casa.

Mis amigos salen derrapando haciendo chillar los neumáticos del coche mientras intento subir los pocos escalones que me separan de la puerta de entrada sin terminar en el piso.

_Maldición Edward ¿Porque tuve que tomar esos chupitos de más? _

Okey okey. La idea no era volver a casa hasta el fin de semana, pero !mierda! Jasper, mi fiel amigo, tenia que volver a su trabajo. Aparentemente su empresa no podía funcionar sin el.

_¿Ni siquiera unos míseros días?__¿Que clase de empleados tiene si no pueden arreglárselas sin su presencia?_

En fin... el regreso a casa fue antes de lo previsto, pero primero debíamos de parar en Dark antes de llegar a casa, una vez que estuviéramos en Seatlee.

¿Y eso porque?

¡ porque se me antojaba que así fuera!

Y porque bueno... Seré sincero, porque la mesera de ese bar estaba más que buena.

Mi amigo solo tomo uno o dos chupitos como mucho, era el chófer designado, según el, y los tragos que venían de más, terminaban en mi.

Y acá me encontraba, luchando conmigo mismo para poder llegar ¡Hasta la puta puerta!.

-Grrr- Gruñi por lo bajo subiendo los escalones sosteniéndome de la barandilla.

Saque las llaves de mi abrigo y abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude para centrar la vista en la cerradura y poder poner las llaves. Y ...

_¡Bingo!_

Abri la puerta despacio para no despertar a nadie.

La alarma de la casa, por razones que desconocía no estaba puesta. ¡perfecto!

La casa estaba a oscuras y tropiezo con la mesita junto al sillón haciendo que esta rechinara-¡Shhhhhhh! - Digo como si esta tuviera la culpa del ruido que estaba causando -Despertarás a todos.

Subo las escaleras, obviamente sosteniendome de la barandilla y tomándome el tiempo necesario.

-1,2,3...-Cuento los escalones como un niño y rio por lo bajo.

Llego a la planta y entro a mi habitación. Me saco la chaqueta y la dejo tirada sobre donde se supone esta el sillón y esta cae al suelo.

Me saco los zapatos,mientras camino en dirección a la cama. Hago lo mismo con la remera, y los pantalón quedando en boxes.

Me acuesto en la cama y abrazo lo que se suponía era una de mis almohadas y de repente...

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Siento gritar a una chica que se encuentra ... ¡¿En mi cama?!

-¡ PERO QUE CARAJO!-

La joven no deja de gritar y en su intento de salir de la cama me proporciona un golpe justo en la nariz.

-¡Maldita sea...!- Tomo mi nariz que dolía como la mierda y me reincorporo saliendo de la cama alejandome de ella.

-¡¿Que haces, porque me golpeas?!- Intento prender la luz de la mesita de noche-¿E_spera, donde esta?_\- Y frunzo el ceño al ver que la habían cambiado de lugar. Encuentro el maldito aparato y prendiendo la luz,inspeccionó mi nariz y me tranquilizo ver que no esta sangrando-¡¿Quien eres y que haces en mi cua...?!- Me detengo quedando hipnotizado sin saber que hacer o decir al ver semejante hermosura frente a mi.

_¡Y en tu cuarto!_

Su rostro era perfecto, irradiaba tal belleza que podía hacer que el mismísimo sol sintiera envidia. Sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los míos , haciéndome estremecer. Aunque la forma en que me mira demuestra miedo, confusión y algo de odio. La joven tapa su cuerpo con uno de los almohadones...

Tiene la piel tan blanca como la porcelana y sus rosados pómulos complementaban perfectamente la belleza del rostro, todo enmarcado por un cabello caoba que le caía pesado por la espalda, y algo desprolijo supongo por haber estado acostada dejando sólo algunos mechones sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué...?-Habla confundida abrazándose más fuerte a la almohada.

\- No quiero asustarte...-Hablo un poco más tranquilo. Pongo mis manos en frente tratando de demostrar que no le haré nada y que no tenía necesidad de tenerme miedo - Solo quiero saber ¿Porqué estás en mi cuarto?

-¿ Tu cuarto?- Pregunta confundida. Observa la habitación y con un poco de rabia frunce su ceño y dice -¿¡Este es mi cuarto, idiota?!

-¿¡Tu cuarto!?- Ironizó riendo un poco- Disculpa que te lo diga así. Pero ¿estas loca?

O_k... creo que me fui un poco de boca. Pero esta joven decía estar en su cuarto cuando ni siquiera vivía aquí!_

-¡Esta es mi casa y es imposible que tu vivas aquí y estés en tu cuarto!-_ ¿Oh te confundirte de casa Edward?__¡NO ESTOY TAN BORRACHO PARA NO SABER CUAL ES MI CASA, DIOS!_

-¿Quién eres?!-Pregunto acercándome un poco más a ella haciendo que retroceda.

-Sssoy Isabella. Acabó...-Carraspea con su garganta y empieza a mirar para otro lado- Bueno... Yo.

_¿Porque no me mira mientras habla?_

-¿Isabella?- Eso no explica que hace en mi casa y mucho menos en mi cuarto.

-Si...- Me mira y largando un bufido vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado- Acabo de mudar...

De repente toda la familia entra al cuarto interrumpiendola. Emmett lleva un bate de béisbol listo para golpear a alguien y carlisle pregunta- ¿Isabella, estas bien?? Te oímos gritar y...

-¡Este chico acaba de acostarse en mi cama mientras estaba durmiendo!-Interrumpe corriendo hacia donde ellos se encuentran y abraza a mi madre a continuación.

_¡¿Pero... que esta ocurriendo aquí?!_

Todos las miradas se dirigieron a mi y Emmett se relaja bajando el bate.

Mi mirada de confusión no parecía importarles y con un tono, lo más tranquilo que pude pregunte-¿ Alguien puede explicarme que carajos está pasando aquí?

-Edward,¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunta Carlisle asercandoseme. Mi estado de ebriedad era más que evidente así que larga un bufido al notarlo- ¿ Porque no me sorprende encontrarte en este estado?

-¿Que hago aquí?¡Vivo aquí! ¡ Es mi cuarto!- Digo ignorando lo que acaba de decirme.- ¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta? ¿ Que hace ella aqui?!-La señalo.

-¡Este es su cuarto idiota!- Grita Emmett - El de al lado es el tuyo.

-¿¡Qu...?!- Mi madre se acerca dejando a la joven junto a Alice que no para de reírse de lo que esta sucediendo y me pone el abrigo encima- Podrías por favor...- Me miro determinadamente porque estaba cubriendome y caigo en la realidad ...

Estoy desnudo.

Y _supongo que por eso la joven no me miraba cuando le hablaba._

Me cubro y busco los pantalones volviendomelos a poner. Presionando el puente de mi nariz vuelvo a preguntar__Creo que ya por enésima vez_\- ¿Podría alguien decirme que es lo que aquí está pasando? Llego de viaje, que por cierto debo retirar mi maleta del coche de Jasper mañana-Divago caminando por la habitación mientras me seguían todos atentos . La joven me mira como si estuviera loco- Entro a mi cuarto donde por cierto¿Porque cambiaste todas mis cosas de lugar mamá? Sabes que detesto eso. En fin... !Me acuesto en mi cama y esta chica me golpea!

-¿ Tu lo golpeaste Bella? - Susurra Emmett sonriéndole.

Esta se encoje de hombros y sonriendo con inocencia dice- Diría que lo siento, pero el desgraciado se acostó a mi lado y puso sus brazos y piernas sobre mi...

-Okey okey... En mi defensa creí que eran mis almohadas- Detengo su relato señalandola.

-Esto es increible- Carlisle larga un sonoro suspiro y apretando su frente sale del cuarto .

-Pero..-

-Edward, cariño.¿Podrías prestar atención unos minutos y mirar a tu alrededor?-Miro el cuarto detenidamente como me lo pidió y despeino mi cabello ya alborotado.

\- Mierda...- Susurro por lo bajo unos segundos después.

E_ste es mi cuarto._

Las palabras que hace unos minutos esa joven había gritado, llamandome idiota a continuación , resuena en mi cabeza.

S_ip... eres un idiota Edward_

De todas maneras, fuera o no este su cuarto( ya que no podía entenderlo) habia algo de lo que si estaba seguro...Esta no era mi habitación.

-Si... - Contesta Esme acercándose y palmeando mi hombro- Ven. Vamos a tu cuarto y hablemos. ¿ Sí hijo?

-Lo siento yo...- Me dirijo a la joven mientras salíamos del cuarto junto a mi madre.- De todos modos. ¿Quien es ella?-Murmuró para que solo mi madre pueda escucharme.

Esta me miro con el ceño fruncido y se aleja de la puerta dándonos paso a mi y a mi madre, como si fuera un bicho raro del cual quería estar lejos.

Esme ordena a Alice que le hiciera un poco de compañía a la joven mientras Emmett se dirige a su cuarto con su bate de béisbol apoyado en su hombro y doblandose de risa.

De todas maneras, no entendía que hacía ella aquí, y porque su cuarto estaba continuo al mío.

Necesitaba una explicación, y la necesitaba ahora.

—¡¿Estas hablando en serio?! —¿Mi madre acaba de decir que esta chica vivirá con nosotros ?

— Creo que estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara —Sentenció Esme cruzándose de brazos—. Isabella necesita un hogar y nosotros se lo daremos.

— ¡Apenas la conocen! —Agité los brazos con desesperación—. ¡¿Se han vuelto totalmente locos?!

—¡Edward! —Gritó mi madre—. ¡No seas irrespetuoso!

Empecé a caminar por la habitacion tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Ésta decisión que acabas de tomar es pésima! —La última palabra me salió de la boca con un tono más fuerte del que quería.

—¡Ya Edward! —Gritó Esme—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que viva con nosotros esa niña?

—Bueno… No entiendo por qué no lo hablaron primero con nosotros.Es decir, Emmett y Alice supongo que estaban al tanto, pero yo desconocía de esto.

-Cariño. Estabas de viaje y todo ocurrió tan rápido. Y no podiamos hablarte y contarte por teléfono lo sucedido.

\- Se supone que somos una familia, ¿No? O eso pretendemos delante de todo el mundo —mascullé.

—Lo somos, no pretendemos —Sentencia cruzándose de brazos. suspira y se acerca a continuación.

-Como sea... Debieron decírmelo. Y más si su cuarto está continuo al mío.

—Hijo entiendo que estés molesto, pero hay cosas que sólo tu padre y yo decidimos. —Intenta acariciarme el rostro pero me alejó.- Y lo del cuarto, era el único que estaba desocupado. Emmett no quería cambiar de cuarto para que estuviera junto al de Alice. Y supongo que tu tampoco hubieras querido cambiar con el de Alice.

—Dios...Estoy todo el maldito día escuchando sus últimas frases favoritas: "madura Edward", "compórtatey piensa como adulto, ya no eres un niño". Ahora, cuando realmente se supone que tengo que actuar como uno, ¿deciden qué no lo haga? —Observo a mi padre desafiante, esperando que contradijera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Al fin Carlisle había decidido hablar—. Esto es demasiado. Comprendo que estés disgustado por la noticia, pero tú madre tiene razón, hay cosas que sólo ella y yo decidimos, te guste o no así es.

Lo miré detenidamente mientras una inmensa furia me recorría el cuerpo.

—Yo también tomo mis propias decisiones —pronuncié con ironía—. Y no me interesa lo que tú y mamá opinen al respecto.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tranquilidad Edward, estamos en un país libre —Carlisle me contestó cruzándose de brazos.Sí, un país en el cual no tenía libertad por ser el puto "hijo del alcalde"—. Pero si alguna de tus ideas logra perjudicar a cualquier miembro de la familia, incluyendo a Isabella, impediré que lo hagas,por lo tanto, mi casa… mis reglas.

—Perfecto. Como quieras. Estoy cansado de esta vida de mierda de todos modos. —Le recriminé. carlisle me mira enojado y Esme sólo demuestra disgusto por mi actitud.- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a todo esto.

carlisle asiente en silencio mirándome con frustración y sale de la habitación.

Me recuesto en la cama, tapándome los ojos. Esme se sienta junto a mí y retira el brazo para verme mejor.

_Dios, siento que mi cabeza está por explotar._

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Eddie? —Detestaba ese apodo, sólo ella podía decirme así—. Te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo más que un simple enojo por no consultarte una decisión así. —Guardé silencio unos minutos, su rostro tenía esa expresión que me decíavamos habla de una vez.

Cambié de posición, sentándome antes de empezar a hablar.

—Mamá, no tengo ningún problema con… ¿Isabella? —Ella asintió en silencio—. Bien. La razón de mi enojo es otro, sólo creo que esto es otra movida de papá para ganar más puntos en su candidatura, ¿sabes? que traigan a Isabella a vivir con nosotros, sólo es para salir en las noticias de los diarios y noticieros del pueblo. Ya imagino los titulares:"Alcalde da asilo a una joven en su propia casa".

—Edward, creo que estás juzgando mal a tu padre realmente quiere ayudarla. —

\- puff, si por supuesto- Digo sarcásticamente.

—Mi vida, escucha.Te contaré como fueron las cosas. La madre de Isabella la abandonó apenas era una niña,y vivía sola con su padre. Se mudaron a Forks hace apenas unos días, él sería el Jefe de Policía del pueblo. La primera noche aquí, ella la pasó sola ya que él fue llamado desde la estación con urgencia a causa de un robo —Se detiene un momento—, No sé muy bien donde porque tu padre no entro tanto en detalles, pero tuvo que ir. —Me relataba con nostalgia mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la mía.

-El jefe… Charlie,creo que se llamaba, aún no estaba de servicio. El había pedido permiso para empezar una semana después y poder acomodarse en su nueva casa, pero como era un asunto muy importante tuvo que asistir al lugar. —De pronto, estaba entendiendo todo—. Esa noche Isabella se quedó completamente sola… —Se detuvo y pude notar la tristeza de su rostro—. Porque su padre murió, quedándose sin nadie en un lugar totalmente nuevo y desconocido.

Sentí un frío recorriéndome el cuerpo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esta chica había perdido a su padre, quedando realmente sola, y mi familia iba a ayudarla mientras que yo me comportaba como un terrible y completo idiota. ¡Deberían darme el premio al imbécil del año! Tenía que disculparme por mi mal comportamiento. En especial con Isabella.

\- Tu padre se siente muy culpable por lo que pasó.

\- Lo bien que hace- Escupo ganándome un pequeño golpe en mi mano.

-¡No digas eso Edward! Realmente se siente muy mal por lo que paso. Y por esa razón acepto que Isabella viviera con nosotros.

-¿Ácepto? Crei que el había tenido la idea.

-No... en realidad fui yo quien quise desde un principio que Bella viviera con nosotros. Pero no me costo mucho convencerlo ya que la culpa le carcomia.

\- Como dije... Si el no hubiera acudido a ese hombre, el estaría vivo. Así que, si...si me lo preguntas , el tiene toda la culpa de esto.- contesto haciendo que mi madre suelte mi mano y se alejara de mi largando un pequeño bufido.

\- No puedo entender porque tanto rencor por tu padre, porque esa manera de hablar de él.

-¿Enserio estas preguntándome eso? Okey... Déjame hacerte una la lista- Río con ironía- Primero, me obliga a estudiar una carrera que detesto. Se cree que por ser un Cullen debo seguir sus paso¡Primer error! Segundo...- Voy señalizado con mis dedos- ¿ Qué es eso de casamiento arreglado?

Esme abre los ojos sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir algo continuo-¡Si madre, se lo de Tanya Vulturi. Y déjame decirte algo.¡ Eso jamás pasará! Y tercero, y voy a terminar aquí porque estoy muy cansado. Tuve una noche de mierda y necesito una ducha antes de tirarme en la cama.¡ Nunca, nunca alcanza. ¡Siempre me falta algo para ser el hijo perfecto o hacer lo que a él le parece correcto! Así que por si no te diste cuenta madre, tengo varias razones para ser como soy con él.

Esme tensa su mandíbula y asiente en silencio levantándose de mi cama. -Okey. Dejaré que descanses.- Se acerca a la puerta y antes de salir expresa- Estas un poco alterado y te entiendo. Mañana hablaremos con más calma y...

\- No hablaremos nada. Esto se termina aquí. Ayudaré con Isabella en todo lo que pueda. Seré bueno con ella, te lo prometo. Pero con Carlisle- Niego en silencio- Nada cambiará.

Pude notar como lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de mi madre, pero evitando que estas cayeran, inhala profundo y asiente mientras sale del cuarto sin antes volver a desearme que descansará bien.


	6. capítulo 6

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER...

LA HISTORIA ES MIA... UN DIA ME GOLPEE LA CABECITA Y SALIERON ESTAS IDEAS XD

Bella Pov.

Me costó eternidad dormirme.

Había dado miles y miles de vueltas hasta que logré al fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Como ya era costumbre, estoy en medio de una de mis tantas pesadillas cuando siento unos brazos y piernas sobre mi cuerpo. Me giro despertando sobresaltada y me encuentro con uno de los rostro más bonito que vi en mi vida.

-¡Aaaaaahh!- Mas allá de parecer un mismísimo Dios, no puedo ignorar que no sabía quien era y porque estaba en mi cama. Así que gritó lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron.

Tenía cabellos de color bronce que lucían algo alborotados, dándole un aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Era imposiblemente hermoso, con características faciales perfectas: pómulos prominentes, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados de un ligero color rosa.

_Dios Santísimo es perfecto._

-¡¿Pero Que carajo?!-

En el Intento de salir de la cama, levantó mi puño y le proporcionó un golpe en su nariz haciendo que se alejará de mi y maldijera por lo bajo.

Tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y lo uso para tapar mi cuerpo. Llevo solo una remera vieja, la cual la usó como pijama y unos short cortos.

¡_Si estaba vestida, pero me sentía muy expuesta joder!_

Cosa que el no podía decir lo mismo, porque cuando prende la luz, noto que el cobrizo esta desnudo. Bueno… no desnudo, sino en bóxer, con el torso descubierto. Su abdomen esta bien marcado. Tenia tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, y unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los abultados hombros. En el brazo derecho, las líneas y símbolos negros se extienden desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, mientras que el izquierdo se detienen en el codo, con una sola línea de texto en la parte inferior del antebrazo.Se veía tan hermoso, podía jurar que sería suave y...

¡_Okeeyy Isabella para aquí mismo!_

No estás pensando con claridad. Cálmate, mira hacia otro lado y pide una explicación de ¡ Porque carajo está en tu cuarto y desnudo!

-¡¿Quien eres y que haces en mi cua...?!- Pregunta ganándome de mano deteniéndose de repente. No deja de mirarme y desvio la mirada hacia otro punto, tratando de romper el contacto visual, pero no fue posible. Me observa fijamente, podía sentir unos ojos verdes oscuros clavados en mí.

_¡Demonios! Creo que olvidé cómo respirar. Un calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndome ruborizar sin siquiera poder disimularlo._

-¿Qué...?-Digo confundida abrazándome más fuerte a la almohada.

\- No quiero asustarte...-Dice un poco más tranquilo. Pone sus manos en frente y se acerca un poco más a mi lentamente y pregunta- Pero quiero saber ¿Porqué estás en mi cuarto?

-¿Tu cuarto?- Pregunto confundida. Observo la habitación confundida y frunzo el ceño -¿¡Este es mi cuarto, idiota?!- Grito con un tono más elevado de lo que pretendía.

-¿¡Tu cuarto!?- Se ríe de mi haciendo que mi furia sea más intensa- Disculpa que te lo diga así. ¿Pero estas loca?

_¡¿Me acaba de llamar loca?! Diganme que no está hablando enserio porque no puedo...__Grrr__Isabella respira . Solo respira y calmate._

-¡Esta es mi casa y es imposible que tu vivas aquí y estés en tu cuarto! ¿Quién eres?!-Pregunta acercándose un poco más haciendo que retrocediera nuevamente.

-Sssoy Isabella. Acabó...-Carraspeo y desvio la mirada de ese cuerpo escultural tallado a mano- Bueno... Yo.

-¿Isabella?- Dice haciendo que mi nombre sonara como una melodía en sus labios.

-Si...- Volví a mirarlo pensando que se había tapado con algo, pero desvio la mirada nuevamente al ver que no lo había hecho

-Acabo de mudar...-Estoy apunto de decir cuando veo a la familia cullen entrar al cuarto mostrándose preocupados.

Salgo corriendo a los brazos de Esme y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que podía conllevar lo que iba a decir escupo-¡Este chico acaba de acostarse en mi cama mientras estaba durmiendo!

Un sin fin de discusiones inundó la habitación. El muchacho, que parece un mismísimo Dios griego, termino siendo ni mas ni menos que Edward, el hijo de Carlisle y Esme que supuestamente estaba de viaje y volvería el fin de semana.

_Bueno... eso parecía, ya que esta juntos a nosotros en este preciso momento._

Edward seguía preguntando que pasaba, mientras Alice no hacía más que reírse por la situación. Carlisle lo observa furioso y se acerca a él. ¡El cobrizo esta tan ebrio como una cuba!Y eso hace que Carlisle se fastidie más.

Sale de la habitación y Esme se acerca a su hijo que cada vez se veía más confundido.

Esta le pide que observara la habitación y luego de unos segundo abre su boca en forma de O y maldice- mierda.

¡_Exacto_!

-Si...Ven. Vamos a tu cuarto y hablemos. ¿Sí hijo?- Esme apoya su brazo en el hombro de Edward y se encaminan en salida de la habitación.

-Lo siento yo...- Se disculpa conmigo mientras sale del cuarto junto a su madre .

Me alejo de la puerta dándoles paso mientras lo observo aún algo confundida.

-Alice.¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Isabella?- Dice Esme sonriendole con ternura a su hija.

-Si. No hay problema. Ven...- Alice me toma de la cintura y la mano ,y me lleva hasta la cama- Porque no vuelves acostarte. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Iré a buscarte algo para que bebas.

Emmett me sonríe y pregunta-¿Vas a estar bien pequeña?

Asiento en silencio y este responde sonriendome. -Bien. Que descanses.-Apoya su bate en su hombro y sale riendo de la habitación.

¿_Que fue todo esto por Dios.?_

Largo un sonoro suspiro y despeino mi cabello tirandolo hacia atrás.

Alice entra con un vaso de agua en la mano y me lo ofrece- Ten... toma un poco. Te sentirás mejor.

Agarro el vaso y tomo un sorbo dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche que está junto a mi cama.

Alice sonrie y acaricia una de mis manos- ¿Vaya susto el que nos hemos pegado no?

Asiento haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y largo un sonoro suspiro- Siento mucho todo esto que paso. No quise...

-¿Porque lo siente? Te asustaste y es entendible. Me pasaría exactamente lo mismo si un desconocido aparece en mi cuarto y más en mi cama. No debes sentirlo.

-¿El es Edward?-Pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Si...- Sonríe exhalando fuerte.-No tienes porque preocuparte por el. Es un muy buen chico.

-No me preocupa él. Solo que...

-Lo sé. - Me interrumpe- Solo fue un mal entendido. Edward puede ser muchas mierdas. Pero jamás se metería en la cama de alguien sin su consentimiento.

-¡No, no no.! ¡Lo sé!- Abro los ojos grandes por lo que su hermana esta tratando de insinuar- Quiero decir... No lo conozco. Pero se que no haría eso. Solo... Solo fue un mal entendido.

-Si... Y su estado de ebriedad no ayudó mucho- Rio negando.

-Si... - Contesto sin saber que realmente decir.

-Bueno- Me mira sonriendo y agrega-¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola? Puedo venir a dormir aquí contigo si te sientes más tranquila con eso.

-No. No. No hace falta. Estoy bien-Contesto devolviendole la sonrisa- No te preocupes. Gracias de todos modos.

-Ok.- Se acerca y besa mi mejilla alejándose hacia la puerta a continuación, haciéndome sorprender por esa demostración de afecto. _No me desagradan para nada, pero debo confesar que no me lo esperaba _-Que descanses.

Asiento en silencio y me acomodó en mi cama.

\- Si necesitas algo ... Solo grita.-Bromea.

_Ja ja que graciosa._

Río por su broma y se va dejándome sola y con un lío tremendo en mi cabeza.

Después de unos eternos minutos, donde no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y lo que era peor... no poder dejar de pensar en Edward ,cierro los ojos y dejé que la oscuridad del cansancio me atrapara y me rendí en el mundo de los sueños.

Más tarde sentí una suave voz tratar de despertarme, pero estaba tan agotada que no fui capaz de responder, ni procesar quién me llamaba. Hacía días que no podía descansar correctamente debido a las pesadillas frecuentes que se sucedieron luego de la muerte de Charlie. Y de una manera increíble, esta vez no las estaba teniendo. Y podía descansar sin que me atormentaran.

**Edward pov.**

Me encuentro frente a la habitación de Isabella, quería arreglar las cosas y empezar de cero. Habíamos arrancado con el pie izquierdo y más haya de los problemas que puedo llegar a tener con Carlisle,quería mantenerla al margen de todo esto. Ella no tenía la culpa y necesitaba pedirles disculpas.

Golpeo la puerta esperando que responda, pero no lo hizo. Repito la acción tres veces más y tampoco, por lo que decido entrar.

—¿Isabella? —La llamo. Todo esta oscuro, me acerco lentamente a la cama para estar seguro que dormía. Era hermosa, me cautivó desde el primer momento y era imposible para mí dejar de mirarla, tenía un rostro angelical—. ¡Dios! Eres preciosa —Susurro lo más despacio posible para no despertarla. Se gira dándome la espalda, y mi corazón se detuvo al pensar que me había atrapado.

Me asomo sobre su hombro para asegurarme que aún no despertaba, un aroma a fresas me inundó las fosas nasales haciéndome estremecer. Suspiré aliviado al ver que seguía descansando.

¿Debería despertarla? Parecía tener un sueño placentero, era maravillosa la ternura que reflejaban sus facciones. Se abrazó a la almohada soltando un quejido, subiendo las rodillas a la altura del pecho, supuse que tenía frío así que saco una manta del armario y la tapo con ella, dejándola dormir.

Me alejo de la cama hacia la puerta para retirarme, pero antes volví a echarle un vistazo, suspiré y salí de allí.

**Bueno. hola!!!****es la primera vez que estoy hablando despues de 6 capitulos publicados jajaja****primero que nada queria agradecer sus comentarios y favoritos. Como les comente, estoy haciendo esto mas por diversion que por otra cosa y escribo desde mi celu, sin beta que luego revisé lo que escribo, asi que pido disculpas por los errores que puede haber.****Ahora vengo a contestar algunas de las tantas preguntas que hacen y si... hay algo más para el enojo de Edward con Carlisle. HAY MATRIMONIO ARREGLADOO SISI. Pero obviamente todo tiene su explicacion. asi que a esperar!!! cosas que iremos viendo mientras pasen los capítulos y lo de Charlie... bueno... digamos que su ida a Forks no era precisamente para un retiro.****iremos viendo lo que pasa con el paso de los capítulo.****nuevamente les agradezco por seguir la historia.****nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y no olviden de dejar su comentario!**


	7. capítulo 7

Una luz verdosa que entra por la ventana me despierta, abro los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la claridad: el precioso día soleado se deja ver en el horizonte.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche: seis y cuarto de la mañana

¡Vaya! Nunca me había levantado tan temprano. Luego de estirarme perezosamente aún recostada, me siento en la cama y despeino mi ya alborotado cabello. Me ruge el estómago reclamando algo para comer, así que me pongo las pantuflas de peluche, que Charlie me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños, recojo mi pelo en una coleta y me dirijo a la cocina para comer algo.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —Grito al entrar tapándome los ojos y girándome para no ver. Edward se encuentra dentro del refrigerador buscando algo, ¡No lo sé! Lo que sí sabia es que el cobrizo esta desnudo. _¿¡OTRA VEZ!¿ Este chico no tenia ropa oh que?... Bueno… No desnudo, sino en bóxer, con el torso descubierto.Y ahí estaban sus maravillosos tatuajes ._¡_Ok Isabella. Piensa en otra cosa!_—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí —Digo apresuradamente aún de espaldas.

¿Qué...? —Exclama confundido. Escucho la puerta del refrigerador cerrarse—. ¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

¿_El sabe mi nombre?. Puff claro que si idiota, tu se lo dijiste antes,pero no crei que lo recordaría._

Vuelvo a mirarlo pensando que se había cubierto con algo, pero volteo nuevamente al ver que no lo había hecho.

—Eh... No tenía sueño, decidí bajar a comer algo. —Mi voz suena nerviosa. Lo siento acercarse.

—Ajam. De acuerdo. ¿Podrías decirme por qué te cubres los ojos?

—Este chico debe estar jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Giro tratando de mantener la mirada en la suya sin desviarme a ese hermoso cuerpo.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

Edward se encogió de hombros, levanta las cejas haciéndose el desentendido. Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho señalando con la barbilla su evidente estado de desnudez-¿ nuestros encuentros siempre van a ser así?- Pregunto mordiendo mis labios escondiendo una sonrisa.

Se observa y dandome una engreída sonrisa torcida exclama-Lo siento. No es mi intención incomodarte... Otra vez.-Toma una bandeja que hay en la isla, y cubre sus partes. Me da una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior, dejando los blancos y perfectos dientes al descubierto.

-Lo siento. No es que lo haga a propósito. es la costumbre y... Estoy siendo sincero contigo Isabella. Mi intención no era que pasara todo lo que pasó hace unas horas atras. Quise disculparme contigo una vez terminado de hablar con mi madre, pero estabas profundamente dormida y no quise molestarte. Realmente siento haberte asustado.

Me relajo inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Lo observo unos momentos respondiendo con una leve sonrisa.- Ok... Supongo que debo ser un poco más comprensiva también. Quiero decir... Esta es tu casa y yo apenas hace unas horas que estoy aquí y ... Nada. Siento mucho haberte golpeado.

-Fue un muy buen golpe- Toca su nariz y ríe.

-Lo siento- Contesto devolviendole la sonrisa.

-No es necesario...-Responde con una leve sonrisa.- Creo que me lo merecia.

_¿Porque presiento que esa sonrisa va a ser mi perdición?_

-Aunque no lo creas, no me desagrada la idea de que vivas aquí. Es más... Estuve pensando que podemos empezar de cero y... Ser buenos amigos, si así también tu lo deseas ¿ Que te parece?-Extiende su mano esperando que la estrechara, y con una pequeña sonrisa expresa.- Soy Edward.

El ya sabe que conozco su nombre, pero me pareció una muy buena idea lo que proponía. Empezar de cero y conocernos nuevamente y de la manera correcta.

—Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella —Sonrio y murmuro antes de finalmente tomarla. En cuanto lo hice lo más inesperado sucedió: al momento en que nuestras manos se unieron mi corazón cambió de ritmo, aumentaron las palpitaciones a mil, y nos miramos fijamente.

—Isabella, suelta su mano.—La voz mental volvió a despertarme del letargo provocado por el cobrizo. Lo suelto con algo de brusquedad, no porque haya querido, sino por las sensaciones que me atacaron en ese momento.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Edward estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo, la mirada lo delataba. Sentí revolotear mariposas en el estómago, podía jurar que nunca antes había experimentado algo similar.

-Ok.- carraspeó y rascó mi nariz- Voy... Eh voy a...-Señalo el refrigerador sin poder terminar la oración, y se hace a un lado permitiendome el paso.

-Oh, sí. Todo tuyo- Me observa fijamente aún con esa expresión extraña en si rostro.

_Si bonito. Yo también lo sentí, y estoy tan sorprendida como tu._

Me dirijo al refrigerador pasando por su lado, tratando de no demostrar lo que sentí cuando nuestras manos se unieron.

-Emm ok...- Sacude lento su cabeza y sonrie mirandose. Sostiene un poco más la bandeja que tapa su masculinidad y rasca su cabeza algo nervioso.Toma una manzana de la isla, y luego de morderla musito: —Adiós Bella, ¿nos vemos más tarde?.

Sonrie para darme la espalda retirándose.

-Si seguro...- Asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza. Aún estaba algo aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Perfecto.- Contesta sonriendo y se dispone a salir del lugar.

Giro a observarlo , dándome cuenta que fue la peor estupidez que podría haber hecho: aprecié en toda su gloria el redondo y perfecto trasero que acompañaba ese cuerpo de infarto. Y Un profundo calor me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¡Dios! Si así van a ser todos los días, ¡va a terminar matándome! —me digo a mí misma en voz baja. Siento demasiado calor, creo que dentro de poco me adentraría al refrigerador para bajar la temperatura.

Tomo un vaso y sirvo un poco de leche, dejaré el desayuno completo para dentro de unas horas.Me dirijo a mi habitación nuevamente, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar y decido recostarme un rato más para despejar la mente.

EDWARD POV

La familia esta sentada alrededor de la isla esperando que Esme sirva el desayuno, no me extrañaba que Carlisle no estuviera, era una costumbre que se fuera sin comer por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en la oficina.

_Según el._

Bella y Alice estan parloteando entre ellas sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Aparentemente se están entendiendo muy bien y no puedo negar que eso me pone feliz. Isabella se rie de algo que la Duende le susurra, era incluso más hermosa sonriendo.

—¡Oh Edward! Buenos días amor —Saluda mi madre mientras prepara café—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien, gracias —Contesto sentándome al lado de Emmett. Miro a Bella, le sonrio haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran.-Hola Bella.

-Buen día Edward- Contesta devolviendole la sonrisa.

Alice, Emmett y Esme nos observan sin entender que era que que aquí estaba pasando. Ellos desconocían de nuestro encuentro en la cocina esta mañana y vernos socializar tan amablemente les sorprendía.

—Esme, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Cuestiona desviando la mirada de la mía, haciendo a su vez que todos salieran de su trance. Se acerca a Ella para tomar las tazas que estan a punto de dejar sobre la isla.

—¡Oh, no mi niña! No te preocupes. Siéntate junto a los demás, ¿Si? —Sonrie mamá, ella hace lo mismo en respuesta pero insistió:

—Por favor, déjame hacer algo. No es correcto que te encargues de todo sola. —Fue al refrigerador sacando unas frutas—. Podría preparar el zumo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, pero sólo por hoy. A partir de mañana Sue será quien lo prepare —acordó Esme.

—¿Sue?

—Es nuestra nana. Ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa —Comenta Alice mientras pone mermelada en el pan tostado—. Está con nosotros desde que éramos pequeños, es como de la familia.

—No fue fácil criar a tres pequeños traviesos, Bella. Emmett tenía cuatro años cuando Alice y Edward nacieron, necesitaba ayuda extra —Aseguró mamá.

—¿Ellos son mellizos? —Pregunta realmente sorprendida.

—Si, aunque soy el más hermoso e inteligente —aseguro sonriéndole y burlándome de mi hermana. Alice curva una ceja para luego sacarme la lengua como si tuviera dos años. Bella asintió sonriendo por la mueca de la Duende.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Sue ahora, ma? —Custiona Emmett mientras come los huevos revueltos.

—Tiene el día libre, por eso hoy preparé el desayuno —Dice mientras sirve café en una taza.

—Aquí está. —Bella se acerca con la jarra llena de zumo de naranja, nos sirve un poco a cada uno. Esme se acomoda al lado de Alice disfrutando un desayuno en familia. Bueno,casi.

Hacía mucho que no compartíamos esta hora del día con mi madre, solía ir al hospital mucho antes de que nos levantáramos, la Nana nos esperaba con todo listo antes de ir a la facultad o en el caso de Emmett a la oficina a de Carlisle.

—Bueno, familia —Carlisle entra a la cocina con el maletín en la mano ¿_No es que ya se había ido?_—, Me retiro. Tengo que estar en la alcaldía a las… —Mira el reloj pulsera—, Diez treinta para una reunión.

—Como sea —Murmuro tomando un poco del café, pero Emmett logró escucharme.

—Edward —Regaña dándome una mirada de enojo.

Esme se acerca a mi padre, lo besa, y acomodando el cuello de su camisa le dice:

—Que tengas un lindo día amor.

—Gracias cielo. —Le devuelve el beso para luego agregar—: ¡Oh me olvidaba! Esta noche tenemos una cena en la casa del director de la Universidad de Seattle. Como saben, debemos asistir.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclama Emmett sonriendo. Puedo ver que Bella se encuentra algo asustada.

—¿Yo… Yo también debo ir?

—Por supuesto Bella, mi padre debe presumir la buena acción que hizo contigo —Comento con sarcasmo.

—¡Edward! —grita Esme.

—Está bien amor, déjalo. Estoy acostumbrándome a la nueva actitud que ha tomado —Murmura mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

_Si bueno... Si mi futuro no estuviera ya destinado estar junto a una persona que no quiero y ¡Peor aún! Que ni siquiera conozco, supongo que las cosas serían distintas._

—Bella cariño, debes venir. No puedes quedarte sola en casa. Si Sue estuviera aquí, no tendríamos ningún problema en que te quedaras —Sentenció mamá.

—Es… Emmm... No lo sé Esme. —Ella juega con sus manos mostrándose nerviosa.

Esto debía ser incómodo, la obligaban a ir a una reunión de negocios con personas que no conocía, normal para nosotros, pero no para Bella, apenas estaba a gusto en casa y ya la querían arrastrar a los compromisos de mis padres.

-De todas maneras, necesito que vengas Isabella. Más que nada porque el director de la facultad de Seattle quiere conocerte. Estuve hablando con el para que pudieras ingresar este año. Más haya de que las clases ya han comenzado hace unas semanas.

\- Yo... señor Carlisle no lo sé...- Contesta aún algo nerviosa.

-¡Vamos Isabella. Será divertido!- La anima mi hermana tomándola de las manos y dando saltitos a su lado.- Puedes estrenar algunos de los vestidos que te regalamos!¡oh por Dios! Ya quiero verte como te quedan. Di que sí por favor.

-¿No tengo otra opción?- Pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno...Puedo quedarme con ella para hacerle compañía. Si quiere quedarse en casa —De acuerdo, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí ante el arrebato. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la cocina, todas las miradas estan en mí.

—Si,claro —Exclamó Emmett con tono de burla.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto con exasperación ya que seguían mirándome. Bella era la más asombrada.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero debes venir con nosotros- Sentenció Esme ignorando mi propuesta,acariciandole el cabello. Esta suspiro resignada y asintió en silencio.

-De todas formas tu tambien estás obligado de ir Edward-Argumento Carlisle acomodándose el saco. -Antes de irme necesito que pases por el despacho. Ven... tenemos que hablar.

_¡Carajo! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Escupo mientras dejo una tostada sobre el plato.

-¡Si edward!- Contesta deteniendo su paso y fulminandome con la mirada.- Te espero en el despacho. No me hagas esperar mucho y mucho menos me hagas venir por ti.- Beso los labios de mi madre que nos mira con preocupación .

Maldije por lo bajo y levantándose bruscamente lo seguí.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que necesita el señor alcalde?-Pregunto con ironía fulminandolo con la mirada y cruzandome de brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

Carlisle se apoya en su escritorio cruzando las piernas y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillo. Inhala y exhala profundo y dice- No voy a dar tantas vueltas. Se que estas al tanto con lo del matrimonio con Tania.

-Sip.. Y no te gastes en hablar sobre eso porque no pasará.

-Pues te informo Edward que si pasará. Verás... Aro Vulturis es un importantísimo inversionista en mi campaña. Y una de sus peticiones para seguir con su apoyo en ella es que uno de sus hijos se case con algunos de los míos.

Empiezo a reír a carcajadas debido a que no podía creer los que estaba escuchando.

-¿No crees que es un poco antiguo eso de matrimonios arreglados y esas cosas? Estamos en el siglo 21 Carlisle, deberían de actualizarse.- Niego sonriendo con malicia y me paro con más firmeza. - No cuentes conmigo para esto. No lo haré.

-No estoy preguntándote y mucho menos dándote opción de elegir. Harás lo que digo y asunto cerrado.- Contesta con firmeza y con tanta tranquilidad que hace que mi ira se duplique.

-¿Porque debo hacerlo yo?¿Porque no Emmett? Claro... El ya sigue tus pasos, ya es casi igualito a ti. ¿no es así? ¡El ya hace lo que tu quieres!- Me acerco a él con el semblante bien duro y a escasos centímetros de su rostro expreso- Pero que crees Carlisle. Yo no soy como el. Y no me importa tus amenazas. Si digo que no lo haré, no lo haré. No tengo la culpa que su hija sea tan fea e insoportable que no puede conseguir un marido que la aguante.

-No la conoces Edward.- Dios, la tranquilidad con la que me habla hace que me hierva la sangre cada vez más.

-¡Y no me interesa hacerlo!- Grito sin siquiera lograr que se inmute.

Larga un sonoro suspiró y intenta apoyar sus manos en mis hombros pero impidió con brusquedad que lo haga. Me observa con mucho más firmeza y agraga- No tienes de otra Edward. Si no eres tu, será Alice.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sin entender - Alice. ¿Como puede Alice...?

-Aro tambien tiene un hijo. Uno mucho mayor que tu hermana debo confesar. Y si no aceptas el matrimonio con Tania, tu hermana tendrá que casarse con Cayo. Su hijo mayor.

-¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas?- Recrimino frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acaso te das cuenta lo grave de este asunto? ¡Estas vendiendo a tus hijos Carlisle!

Niega en silencio y cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho y camina detrás de su escritorio.-Las cosas no son así como tu lo crees Eddie.

-No me llames así...- Escupo entre dientes.

-Edward...

\- Si no es así como lo creo entonces que es? Porque no veo otra forma de ver lo que estás tratando de hacer. Quieres casarnos con un vulturis para no perder tu inversionista.

-El asunto es mucho más complejo que eso Edward. Ya lo entenderás. Mientras tanto, ya está todo dicho. Y si no quieres que tu hermana sea quien lleve esa responsabilidad, deberás aceptar.

-Esto es una locura- Susurro frotando mi rostro con las manos. -Si tan solo pudieras entender lo que estás haciendo.

-Se perfectamente lo que hago Edward. Y lo estoy haciendo por su bien. Ya lo dije antes. Ahora...- Mira su reloj y toma su portafolios- Si me disculpas debo irme. Estoy retrasado.

Sale del despacho dejándome solo y tiró las cosas que está sobre su escritorio debido a la rabia que me consume.

El muy hijo de puta acaba de venderme como seguro de su inversión. Y lo que es peor, si no llego a cumplir con lo que pide, Alice sufrirá las consecuencias.

Golpeo con los puños cerrados el escritorio y me voy .

Me cruzo a Esme camino a mi cuarto y la fulminó con la mirada mientras me observa con compasión. _¡Ella lo sabe!¡Sabe todas las artimañas de Carlisle. ¡Y no hace nada paravimpedirlo!_

Intenta ta acariciar mi rostro pero lo evito entrando a mi cuarto y cerrandole la puerta practicante en el rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**BUENO CHICAS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**DEBO CONFESAR QUE HAY MENSAJE DE MUCHAS DE USTEDES QUE ME SORPRENDEN. YA QUE SIENTO QUE ESTAN EN MI MENTE Y SUPIERAN LO QUE ESTOY POR ESCRIBIR. OH ES MUY OBVIA LA HISTORIA Y NO ME DOY CUENTA JAJAJJAJAJA**

**PERO EN FIN. LA HISTORIA VA AVANZANDO Y TODO ESO QUE PREGUNTAN LO IRAN VIENDO.**

**NUEVAMENTE LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS FAVORITOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. ESPERO SUS MENSAJES Y QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA!!**


	8. capítulo 8

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

E Pov.

La tarde cae, todos se preparan para la cena. Excepto Bella, que se encuentra en la sala, sentada en el sofá con el ordenador acomodado en sus piernas. En lo que a mi respecta ,debería de estar cambiandome igual que el resto de la familia, pero aún me encuentro molesto por la charla con Carlisle. Así que desido distraerme un poco con la televisión para olvidar todo aquello.

-¿No deberías estar cambiandote Bella? Pregunto haciendo que se sobresaltara-

-¡Edward. Me asustaste!-Contesta sonriendo luego de largar un pequeño suspiro- Si, lo haré dentro de un rato. Solo estoy chequeando unas cosas...- Teclea algo en el ordenador y le sonrio.

Tomo el control del televisor, señalando la pantalla.

—¿Te molesta si lo enciendo?

—No, está bien —Contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a poner atención al ordenador.

Me siento en el sofá, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros. Mientras paso los canales, la observo tratando que ella no lo notara, a decir verdad nada me llamaba más la atención en estos momentos, que ella. Me detuve unos segundos en MTV y antes de que pudiese seguir, un grito me detuvo.

—¡Espera ahí! —Exclamó Bella.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto desorientado.

—No cambies, por favor. —Acomoda el ordenador sobre la mesa que se encuentra frente al sofá, poniendo toda la atención en el televisor.

Miro la pantalla para descubrir qué era lo que la había emocionado tanto: un clip de Maroon 5. La miro alzando una ceja, no podía creer lo que estaba soportando por ella.

—¿Maroon 5? Es broma, ¿no?

—Wake you up In the middle of the night to say…I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed…—Bella tararea bajo maravillada con lo que veía, casi podía jurar que se le hacía agua la boca—. ¿Qué? —Pregunta sin siquiera mirarme.

—Déjame decirte que tienes un gusto musical horrible —Expreso recostándome en el sofá—. ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Maroon 5?! —Bella deja de cantar y me fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Vamos Bella! Él canta como si tuviera las fosas nasales tapadas. ¿Cómo puede gustarte? —Mascullo echando un vistazo al televisor—. Es más que evidente que sólo llama la atención femenina por los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes. Además son demasiados grandes, debe tomar anabólicos.

\- Y Lo dice el tipo lleno de tatuajes y con brazos grandes- expresa señalándome.-¡Pero por favor!

-¿¡Que?! Lo mío es todo natural. Nada de cosas raras. Cosa que este muchacho no puede decirlo lo mismo- vuelvo a señalar el televisor .

—Edward… —Cierra los ojos, inspirando profundamente—. No. Te. Metas. Con. Adam. Soy capaz de matarte si sigues hablando de esa forma de él.

—Ok. Pero sigo pensando que es gay. —Me muerdo el labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Estaba molestándola a propósito, se veía realmente hermosa enfadada.

—¡Retráctate! —Grita mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Perdón? —Cuestiono, haciéndome el desentendido.

—¡Que te disculpes! —Se incorpora y pone los brazos en jarra en la cintura—. Retira lo que dijiste, ¡ahora mismo!

—¿Y si no quiero? —La reto, cruzándome de brazos, apoyando los pies en la mesita. Lanza un pequeño bufido. Observa la sala buscando algo, fija la mirada en uno de los almohadones del sofá, lo toma y lo levanta amenazándome con él—. No te atreverías.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Amaga con pegarme, como una niña me cubro con los brazos.

—¡No!

Bella empieza a reírse de mí, entonces tomo otro almohadón y la golpeo sin siquiera darle tiempo a cubrirse, las risas cesaron, tiene la boca abierta sorprendida.

—Ahora verás.

La guerra de almohadas comienza: sus golpes son claramente mejores que los míos porque esta en ventaja por la buena posición, yo en cambio, aún me encuentro sentado en el sofá. Me cubro con los brazos, de vez en cuando la embisto con el cojín en las piernas pero me esta dando una verdadera paliza. Dejo a un lado mi almohada para tratar de sacarle la suya, pero comienza a tirar más fuerte, cuando pego un tirón brusco Bella suelta un pequeño grito y cae encima mio.

Nuestros rostros estan demasiado cerca uno del otro, apenas unos milímetros nos separan, puedo sentir su respiración agitada como la mía. El aroma a fresas que había logrado estremecerme la noche anterior, me envuelve haciéndome perder la razón. Nos miramos sin decir nada, sólo apreciando sus facciones más de cerca. Cuando miro sus labios me pierdo. Deseaba besarla con unas ansias casi imposibles de controlar.

Detengo el pensamiento en el momento, deshaciéndome de ella lo más rápido que puedo. Esto no esta bien, no podía permitirme este tipo de anhelo, no era lo correcto.

El ordenador anuncia la entrada de un nuevo mensaje, haciendo que salieramos ambos de la nebulosa en la que nos encontrábamos. Bella desvia su mirada de la mía, se incorpora quedando sentada en el sofá,cierra los ojos por unos segundos y niega con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Por otro lado, yo aún me encuentro perplejo, la observo repitiéndome a mi mismo que debo ser fuerte y no caer ante el deseo que sentía por esta chica. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Esto no esta bien. No podía hacerle algo así a Bella. Las palabras de Carlisle resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, recordandome mi maldito destino. Y en este no se encontraba Bella a mi lado. Esa idea solo me producía más odio hacia mi padre y sorpresivamente una enorme tristeza.

La castaña se da cuenta que la miro, de forma nerviosa se peina el pelo para atrás y se sienta en la alfombra nuevamente. Pasándome una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco más, trato de apaciguar los latidos de mi corazón y calmar el caos que tengo en la mente.

—¡Oh, no! Jake —Murmura Bella haciendo que le preste atención, y saliera del trance en el que todavía me encontraba.

—¿Jake? —Pregunto mientras acomo los almohadones en el sofá y me siento nuevamente.

—Sí —Contesta Alice acercándose a nosotros,sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales. Ni siquiera noté que había ingresado a la sala. ¿Habrá visto algo de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos?—. Jake es el novio de Bella.

-¿¡Isabellla, aún no te has cambiado?!- Pregunta con el ceño fruncido al notar a la Morena aun con su conjunto deportivo.

Por alguna razón que no puedo explicar, los celos se apoderan de mí. ¡¿Bella tiene novio?!

De todas formas, ¿por qué me sorprende? Es una hermosa chica, cualquier hombre desearía estar con ella.

—Ex —Aclara observándome—. Alice, te conté que terminé la relación con él antes de venir a Forks. ¿Recuerdas? Y ya estoy por ir a cambiarme. Solo chequeaba unos mensajes.

—Ok... De todas formas también dijiste que aún siente cosas por ti. —Se cruza de piernas dándose aires de conocedora—. Puede que él no haya terminado contigo.

—No te preocupes, estoy más que segura que puse fin a esa relación —Contesta poniendo nuevamente atención al ordenador—, Sólo está apenado por lo que pasó —Sentenció con un deje de tristeza en la voz—. Hace unas horas hablé con una de mis amigas y le conté lo sucedido, supongo que ella debe haberle dicho y… —Teclea algo en el aparato para luego cerrarlo, dejándolo a un lado.

-Ok... Creo que iré a cambiarme- Me levanto y dejo el control sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

-Si. Yo debo hacer lo mismo- Coincide conmigo Bella también reincorporandose.- Aún no se que voy a ponerme. Nunca antes he ido a reuniones que requiera tanta formalidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte si quieres?- Pregunta entusiasmada Al.

-No quiero molestarte...- Expresa Isabella.

-Para nada Bella. Siempre quise tener una hermana con la cual compartir estos momentos. Ven... Vayamos al cuarto y vemos que elegimos para ti.

-Ok...-Sonrie a mi loca hermana y tomando el ordenador me observa y sonríe sonrojandose.

Devuelvo la sonrisa y las sigo dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

.

.

.

.

Epov Bella

Abro el vestidor, y busco entre las prendas que ponerme. Los vestidos colgados, que aún tienen sus etiquetas con sus respectivos precios son muy elegantes, pero necesito encontrar algo que sea cómodo y sea capaz de manejarlo.

_ He tenido una o dos fiestas donde se requería ir de etiqueta, no voy a mentirles. Pero estas prendas eran muy diferentes a lo que acostumbraba a usar. Así que necesito algo fácil de maniobrar. Y cuando digo "fácil, me refiero a los zapatos._

Alice sugiere que elija entre un "Carolina Herrera y un Gucci", segun ella los mejores vestidos y zapatos eran diseñados por ellos. ¡Pero Dios! ¡Todos los vestidos lucen igual para mí! Son extravagantes, muy finos y siendo sincera, muy bonitos, pero nada a mi estilo.

-Ok Isabella. Yo elegiría entre estos 2 que están aquí.- Señala Al mostrando las telas de cada prenda después de haber sacado casi el vestidor entero- Pero es tu decisión. Iré a terminar de arreglarme. Y vendré a ver por cuál te decidiste y como te queda. Si así quieres.

-Okey- Contesto asintiendo observando el vestidor.

Alice hace una media sonrisa y se acerca acariciando mi brazo a continuación- pareces asustada.

Contesto frenéticamente un si con la cabeza y río - Nunca... Quiero decir. Si he ido a fiestas pero esto es demasiado.- señaló con la vista el potente armario lleno de vestidos, zapatos y carteras a por montón.

-Isabella, no tienes porque asustarte. Esto... Todo esto que ves aquí, Es tuyo. Y te mereces esto y mucho más. Se que puede ser al principio algo... Chocante. Pero te acostumbraras.

Pestañeo largando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo- Supongo que si... No lo se.

Sonrio mirándola y esta me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Ok... Iré a terminar de cambiarme. Ya sabes, lo que necesites me llamas.

-Perfecto- Sale del cuarto y me acerco al vestidor.

Suspiro ampliamente, mientras toco las prendas y busco que ponerme.

Tomo uno de los vestido que Alice había elegido para mi. Es sin mangas color marfil, con un largo hasta la altura de la rodilla, y algo suelto en el área de la falda. Parándome frente al espejo, lo apoyo sobre mi cuerpo, tratando de ver cómo me quedaría.

Se veía muy bonito, y a su vez era sencillo.

Me gustaba.

Pero otro capto más mi atención, y sonriendo ampliamente lo tomo dejandolo sobre la cama. vuelvo a entrar al vestidor, pero esta vez en busca de algún calzado que hiciera juego con mi vestido.

-Con esos… Terminas en el hospital.- Exclamo mi subconsciente, mientras observo los zapatos con tacos de vértigo.

Sonrio, porque a pesar de todo, nuevamente tiene razón.

.

.

.

.

Observo una vez más mi prenda que reposa sobre mi cama y comienzo a vestirme.

Desde el imponente espejo parece digno de la alfombra roja. El vestido de satén plateado, sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, es sencillamente espectacular.

_N__i Carolina Herrera, Ni Gucci querida Alice._

_Ni más ni menos que un mismísimo Caroline Acton._

Es entallado y realza las escasas curvas que tengo.

Mi pelo, suelto en delicadas ondas alrededor de la cara, cae por encima de

mis hombros hasta los senos. Me lo recojo por detrás de la oreja para enseñar los

pendientes de brillantes que mi nueva amiga había elegido para mi.

Me maquillo lo mínimo: lápiz de

ojos, rímel, un toque de colorete y pintalabios rosa pálido.

Los zapatos son de ante gris perla de tacón

alto, que combinan con el vestido que he elegido. No me parecieron tan complicados de dominar como los demás calzados.

Hasta que me puse de pie con ellos puesto.

Me miró una vez más en el espejo y suspiro.

_Madre santa estas buenisima._

Grita mi subconsiente dando brinquitos. Estoy nerviosa, y me es inevitable ocultarlo. Mis manos no dejan de sudar y las sacudo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Ok Isabella. No seas cobarde y baja al Iiving. Ya todos deben estar esperándote.- Me ánimo saliendo de la habitación.

El corazón bombea a 200 kilómetros por hora. Y a esta altura no se si ló hace por mis nervios o por miedo de caer por las escaleras con estos zapatos.

Como predije, bajar las escaleras es todo un desafío. Ya que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de calzado, y aunque parezcan cómodos, mis pies dolían demasiado.

_Te los aguantas querida. No arruinaras este atuendo poniéndote tus converse_\- Maldita voz interna.

Como había imaginado, la familia entera esta ya lista esperándome.

Alice es la primera en verme y exclama-¡Dios Bella! ¡Estas preciosa!

Acomodo la falda y tiro de ella tratando de hacerla más larga de lo que ya era.

Sí, me veía bonita.

Pero nunca había usado algo así y me sentía incomoda. Y más aún cuando toda la familia no hacía más que observarme anonadados.

-Estas hermosa- Repite Alice sonriendome

-¿Tu lo crees?- Pregunto caminado con un poco de dificultad- Estos zapatos están haciendomelo un poco difícil.

\- ¡Te vez preciosa!, ¿No es asi Edward? – Pregunto al cobrizo, que me observa con la boca abierta.

-Sssi, muy hermosa- Contesta obsevandome anonadado y con una sonrisa.

¡_Perfecto Isabella, has hecho que el muchacho tartamudee y todo!_

-Gracias- Sonrio y me ruborizo.- Tu también te ves bien.¡ Quuiero decir!, ¡ Todos.!- Corrijo rápidamente-Todos se ven muy bien.

_¡Mierda niña!¿¡Puedes ser más obvia?!_

_¡Grr!_

Si todos se veían muy bien, pero el cobrizo traia puesto un esmoquin con una camisa blanca con puño francés y el frente de la camisa plisado con botonadura. En el cuello de pajarilla lleva una corbata de moño y unos Zapatos de charol negros. ¡Era todo un caballero!¡ y su belleza sobresale entre el resto de la familia!

Edward me sonríe de lado mientras pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y pone el peso de su cuerpo sobre una sola de sus piernas.-

_Voy a morir por culpa de esa sonrisa. ¡Creo ya haber dicho esto, pero es la verdad!_

-Ok. Ya estamos todos listos.- Alice se coloca su abrigo y toma su bolso-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Si- Contesta Carlisle sujetando su reloj y mirando la hora.- Ya deberíamos de habernos ido.

-¿Cómo iremos hasta allí?-Pregunta Emmett

-Usarrmos la limo- Contesta el senador.

-No. Yo no iré en esa cosa- Edward frunce su ceño y niega con la cabeza- Llama mucho la atención . Ni siquiera quiero ir a esa fiesta, así que menos quiero que noten mi presencia. Yo voy en mi Volvo.

-Edward...- Esme intenta decir algo pero Carlisle la detiene.

-Dejalo. Iremos nosotros.

-Papá, creo que Edward tiene razón. ¿Usar la limo esta noche?

Es un viaje de 4 horas hasta Seattle y esa cosa es por demás de incómoda.

-¿Entonces que sugieres Alice?- Pregunta Carlisle ya algo irritado cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, Emmett, Bella y Yo podemos ir con Edward en su auto. Y ustedes van en el auto junto al chófer. Vamos papá, aquí la persona más importante eres tú. Has que Bob los lleve con mamá y llegan antes que nosotros.

Guarda silencio unos minutos y resignado contesta-Ok, pero no excedas los límites de velocidad Edward. Recuerda que no viajas solo y...

-Si si. Ya me se el discursito de memoria.-Protesta despeinado su hermoso y alborotado cabello.

Ok.

Todo listo, viajaremos en el auto de Edward y todos contentos. Cuando me dispongo a seguirlos, tropiezo con la alfombra y casi caigo al suelo.

Edward se encuentra a mi lado, y me toma del brazo y la cintura impidiendo que callera.

Suspiro con una sonrisa y agradezco a Dios que "Mi hermoso cobrizo", se encuentre justo a mi lado en ese momento. -Uff estuvo cerca.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta sonriendo de lado mirándome con esos ojos verdes oscuros fijos en los míos.

Su rostro está a centímetros del mío y mi mirada van de sus ojos a su boca.Sos manos aun están en mi cintura y ese contacto hace que un calor inminente recorra por mis venas y todas mis extremidades.

-Si-Trago en seco y sonrio largando un pequeño suspiro. - Son... Son los zapatos. Si ya soy torpe siempre, imagínate con ellos puestos.

Rie por lo que acabo de decir y susurra - No te preocupes, yo estaré cerca tuyo en todo momento. No dejaré que caigas .

-Gracias- Mis pómulos se tornan de un color rosado y sonrio con timidez.

-Vamos- Suelta mi cintura y maldigo internamente extrañando su contacto . Pero entrelaza sus dedos con los mios, haciendo que me sorprenda por su agarre -Estamos listos-

La familia entera nos observa igual o más sorprendidos que yo. Carlisle frunce su ceño y tensa su semblante-Creo que Isabella debería de ir con nosotros. Me sentiría más tranquilo si ella...

_¿Que...?! ¿Porque se preocupa tanto por mi?_

\- Voy a estar bien señor, no es necesario que se preocupe por mi. -Interrumpo.- Viajaré con sus hijos.

Mi agarre a la mano de Edward se hace más fuerte y el cobrizo me mira sonriendo tiernamente de lado.

Carlisle observa una vez más nuestras manos unidas y tensa su mandíbula aún más. Asiente en silencio y tomando el brazo de su mujer se encamina hacia la salida-Ok. Vamos. Ya estamos retrasados.

Alice se agarra del brazo de Emmett y siguen a sus padres.

Edward suaviza su semblante. _ ¿En que momentos se había puesto tan tenso? _Larga un pequeño suspiro, me sonríe y acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja dice- ¿Estás lista?

-Si- Contesto sonriéndole nerviosa.

Estoy a punto de entrar a un mundo completamente distinto al que estoy acostumbrada frecuentar, y mentiría si digo que no estoy asustada.

\- Todo estará bien. Vamos, nos espera una larga noche.

_Genial._

Respondo con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin soltar su mano, camino a su lado sintiéndome misteriosamente segura después de mucho tiempo no sentirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno hola!!!**

**disculpen la tardanza. estoy teniendo mucho trabajo y se me complica escribir.**

**Queria aclarar algo que surgio hace unos dias atrás. De igual manera escribí en comentarios para que vieran que ocurria pero lo vuelvo a hacer por aqui...**

**Hola, soy la autora de PF y La Tua Cantante y quería dejar en claro algo que surgió con una pregunta que recibí como comentario en Paths Found. Esta historia no es plagio... no he robado ninguna historia a ninguna autora... y si así fuera el caso, me estaría robando a mi misma. Porque hace unos años atrás, tenia otro usuario con el nombre de Evetwilight11( que si miran bien en la portada de la historia tmb pueden notarlo) y estaba escribiendo esta historia, la cual abandone por mensajes muy feos que recibí, más haya que las criticas son solo eso... criticas. Así que quería dejar claro esto... PF ES MI HISTORIA TOMADA DE MI OTRO PERFIL, pero con un cambio rotundo de lo que va la trama. Tenia pensado otro tipo de historia años atrás, y cuando termine con La Tua Cantante(historia que de encuentra en mi nuevo perfil), volví a retomar PF pero con otras ideas en mi cabeza.**

**Así que nada... para las que puedan llegar a seguir la otra historia, y se encuentren con cosas iguales a esta, ya saben por qué.**

**Espero que eso no cause problemas, y puedan creerme. No se de que otra manera puedo probar que soy la misma . Lo único que se me ocurrió es mostrarles las capturas de pantalla de mi perfil viejo para que vean que tengo contraseña de ese usuario y que vean que es mío.**

**Bueno... nada . Eso...**

**Gracias por la atención.les dejo muchos besos...**

**Espero sus rewiew me encanta leerlas!!! **


	9. Capítulo 9

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT .

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA

Capitulo 9

Bella Pov

-Aun no entiendo porque tuvimos que venir en auto y no usar el jet privado para llegar más rápido. - Alice era la quinta vez que se quejaba de tener que ir hasta Seattle en auto y no en avión.De cierta forma, no entiendo porque eso le molestaba tanto.El auto de Edward es un volvo S60 R-Design ultimo modelo.No solo tiene un motor por demas de potente, si no que es un auto muy amplio y cómodo. ¿Como sabia todo eso? Bueno, digamos que Jake amaba a lo que la mecanica se refiere, y ese tiempo juntos habia aprendido un par de cositas. En fin...

Emmett junto a Alice van sentados en la parte trasera y yo de copiloto junto a Edward quien maneja.

El viaje esta siendo mas que confortable, al menos para mi. Pero no dejaba de ser un viaje de casi 4 horas.

_Dejarás un camino marcado de tanto que has hecho ya este recorrido Isabella._

-Carlisle decidió que lo mejor era venir en auto... no lo se Al- Contesta Edward despeinando su hermoso y alborotado cabello.

Mis manos descanzan sobre mi regazo. Luego de un rato, bajo la mano izquierda y la dejo a mi costado apoyándola en el asiento. La mano de Edward, roza sin querer con la mía cuando coloca los cambios. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por unos segundo , y sonríe de lado poniendo nuevamente atención en el camino.

_¿ qué es lo que está pasando aquí Isabella?_

_¡Dios, esto es mas romántico que la pelicular de Rapido y furioso!_

_¿Pero que estupidez acabo de decir?_

_¡ Rapido y furioso no es nada romántico!_

_¡ Y si! vemos a un Vin Disel por demas de sexy y a Paul Walker ( que en paz descanse) con esos ojos azules que calienta a una en menos de un segundo y pero..._

_¡Para ahi Isabella!_

_¿Como hemos llegado hasta aqui?_

_oghch_

_Perfecto, estoy divagando nuevamente como una loca._

_grrr._

Trago en seco largando un pequeño suspiro a continuación y miro la carretera. Alice revisa su celular y puedo jurar que Emmett esta dormido.

-¿ Ya habían ido a este lugar antes?- Pregunto buscando entablar una conversación y hacer que el viaje sea un poco más placentero.

-Si ya hemos ido una o dos veces. No lo sé.- Contesta Alice - Tienen una casa hermosa Isabella. Ya lo verás.

\- Carlisle comentó que es director de la universidad de Seattle. -

-Si, y de algunas otras más. Por ejemplo hace unos años atrás inauguraron una en Forks. Y Marco Vulturi, es el sub director. Y gran inversionista también. Así que en palabras más sencillas, el es el dueño. - Contesta Edward mirando la carretera y de vez en cuando a mi.

\- Tu padre dijo haber hablado con el para que empezara este año la universidad.

-¿Y no deseas que sea así?- Pregunta Edward mirándome preocupado.

-¡si! Solo que... No lo se. La idea era ir a Yale. Pero obviamente se nos hacía difícil costearlo con mi padre. Solicite una beca hace un tiempo, pero nunca recibí la respuesta. Así que supuse que había sido rechazada. Y la idea de ir a la universidad, quedo descartada.

\- Sabes, yo tuve la oportunidad de ir a Yale. Pero alejarme de la familia no me parecía buena idea . Así que decidí darle una oportunidad a la universidad de aquí. ¡De Forks! Y estoy estudiando medicina. Y es una muy buena institución Bella. - Comenta Alice.

-¿Todos estudian aquí?-Pregunto más que nada para saber si Edward lo hacía.

-No- Contesta Edward tensando su mandíbula- Algunos no tuvimos la suerte de elegir donde queríamos estudiar.

-Edward...-Advierte Alice.

-Solo digo...-Mira a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor - Que en mi caso no tuve esa suerte. Carlisle decidió que lo mejor para mí era seguir los pasos de Emmett y los de El obviamente , y termine yendo a Harvard estudiando derecho.

-Si, pero si mal no recuerdo, dejaste la carrera hace un año...-Sentencia Alice sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si. Eso hice.

-¿Y no estás estudiando nada ahora?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Eh estado pensando en volver a la universidad, pero definitivamente no volvería a Harvard y mucho menos estudiaría derecho.

-Esto sí que es nuevo- Susurra Al por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermano que logra escucharla.

-¿Y que estudiarías?- Porque tanta curiosidad Isabella.

-Bueno...- Contesta dudando un poco- Aún no lo tengo muy decidido pero me gusta mucho la contabilidad.

-No puede ser...- Alice rezonga por lo bajo apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento.

-¿¡Que !?- Edward fulmina nuevamente a su hermana con la mirada atravez del espejo retrovisor . Y esta pega un pequeño salto en el asiento.

-¡Nada!- Grita la duende mordiendo sus labios a continuación.

Río por lo bajo y niego mirando hacia la ventana.

Verlos discutir como hermanos me hace desear haber tenido uno.

A veces pueden ser muy fastidiosos, pero deben haber compartido momentos muy lindos e inolvidables juntos.

Luego de un pequeño silencio sepulcral, Edward pregunta-¿ Y tu tienes decidido estudiar?

\- Aún no me decido. Estaba pensando seguir los pasos de mi padre.

-¿Ser policía?-_¿Cómo sabe que Charlie...? Como sea, supongo que ya todos saben mi historia. Al menos parte de ella._

-En realidad no. No policía en sí. Entraría a Criminalización, si. Pero me especializaría en Detective. Oh, encubierto.

-Wau... toda una James Bon- Expresa mirándome con esa mirada que hace que una se enloquezca y con su media sonrisa ya patentada.

-Podría decirse que algo así- Río por sus ocurrencias y Al se une a mis carcajadas.

-Es la primera vez que escucho a una mujer decir que quiere ser policía- Expresa Alice sin poder creer lo que esta escuchando- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Bella.

Sonrió sin saber si es o no un cumplido lo que me esta diciendo y vuelvo a poner atención a la carretera.

-¿Nos falta mucho llegar?- Pregunta Al algo fastidiosa- Emmett esta taladrándome los oídos con sus ronquidos. ¿Como puede alguien dormir así?

-No falta mucho Duende. Ya estamos cerca.-Edward sonríe mirándola y pone nuevamente atención a la carretera. Pero antes me regalarme una media sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

La frondosidad de los árboles impide ver la mansión que se oculta unos metros más adentro. Jardines ornamentales y árboles maduros decoran la entrada y el camino hacia la imponente mansión.

Sus paredes son de piedras que aparentan ser antiguas y se puede ver enormes balcones decorados en dorado.

-Wau- Observo la casa estupefacta.

\- Hermosa ¿no?- Asiento en silencio observando desde la ventana del coche la fachada de la inmensa casa.- Eso dorado que vez en los balcones...-Señala Alice con su mano- Es oro de 24 quilates.

-Estas jodiendo- La miro sorprendida.

-No, a los vulturi siempre les gusto lo ostentoso.

-¿Pero oro en los balcones?- No puedo creer lo estoy escuchando.

-Dios- Susurro por lo bajo y me acomodó en mi asiento sintiéndome un poco incomoda.

_Como sapo de otro pozo._

_Si... ese es el sentimiento._

-Ok. Hemos llegado.-Edward detiene el coche y me observa contemplando una vez más la mansión.

-¡Emmett!- Grita Alice haciendo que el grandote salte de su asiento.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡que!? - Dice desorientado.

-Por Dios hombre. ¡Hemos llegado! ¿Puedes ya dejar de roncar como un perro?- Chilla Alice retocando un poco más su maquillaje.

-Oh, perfecto.-Emmett baja del auto y Alice lo sigue.

Los nervios que me acompañaron casi todo el trayecto, (sin que los demás lo notaran) se intensificaron, acelerando mi respiración.

\- Ok Isabella. Respira- Trato de calmarme mentalmente- Inhala, exhala... así- Cierro los ojos obedeciéndome.

-¿Estás bien?- Edward me observa preocupado.

-Si solo...- Largo una bocanada enorme de aire y sonrió bajando la mirada.

_Dios Isabella, no vayas a llorar_.

-Ey...- La mano de Edward busca la mía que esta sobre mi regazo. Cuando hacen contacto, siento el calor reconfortante, y luego su agarre lento, comprensivo y atento.- Vas a estar bien. Tratare de estar toda la noche junto a ti. Si eso te hace sentir mejor. Se que nos conocemos hace poco, y nuestro primer encuentro fue algo caotico pero...

Asiento frenéticamente con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo.

-Ok-Sonríe, mostrándome el hoyuelo en su mejilla entendiendo mi aceptación - Desciende del auto y abre mi puerta. Le entrega la llave de su coche a un joven, el cual lo aleja de la entrada de la casa.

Tomo la mano de Edward como algo ya muy natural . Lo miro y el lo hace de tal manera que supe que no estaba sola.

la casa Consta de un gran hall de entrada que conduce al salón, donde el suelo de tarima color miel está cubierto por una alfombra gris, muy sobria, sobre la que hay colocado un sofá blanco con sus respectivos cojines. Una gran lámpara araña cuelga del imponente techo iluminando toda la sala.

Desde el ventanal del salón se puede disfrutar de las excepcionales vistas al jardín, donde se puede apreciar flores de todo tipo y una enorme piscina iluminada desde su interior.

Carlisle nos ve entrar a la casa juntos y frunce el ceño mostrando frustración.

_Por alguna razón que desconozco, la idea de que Edward y yo seamos amigos no le gusta._

Se acerca a nosotros y con una pequeña sonrisa toma mi brazo delicadamente y me pide que lo acompañe. Suelto la mano de Edward con desgano y lo miro mientras me alejo junto a su padre.

-Isabella, ven quiero presentarte ...- Observo una vez más a Edward que nos mira con su mandíbula apretada. Me regala una pequeña sonrisa y asiente con su cabeza diciéndome de cierta manera que todo va a estar bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Isabella, ellos son Marco Vulturi y su hermosa mujer Caren- Presenta Carlisle señalándolos con su mano- Anfitriones de esta impresionante fiesta y obviamente dueños de la mansión.

-Mucho gusto. Tienen una casa muy Bonita- Ofrezco mi mano esperando que este la estrechara. Pero la toma delicadamente y deposita un beso sobre ella.

El contacto de sus labios con mi mano hace que mi estómago sienta repulsión y debo confesar que me siento más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Busco a Edward con la mirada, quien nos observa desde una distancia prudente. Esta apoyado sobre una barra, y tiene una bebida en su mano.

Tensa su semblante y se para con más firmeza observándonos.

-Es todo un placer pequeña.- Dice Marco a continuación. Lo miro dando una pequeña sonrisa y retiro mi mano.

-Es muy hermosa Carlisle- Habla de mi como si no estuviera frente a ellos.

-Lo sé... Demasiado hermosa diría yo- Carraspeó sintiéndome completamente incomoda!

¡Ya lo estaba antes imagínense ahora!

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu padre querida- Se lamenta Carmen tocando su pecho y mirándome con lástima.

-Si, es algo de no creer. El pueblo entero está conmocionado. Nunca había pasado algo así por aquí, y ...

-¿¡Nunca?-Interrumpo o a Marco sorprendida.

-No. Veras Isabella, Forks es un lugar muy tranquilo. Y Seattle ,Bueno... Somos el estado más reconocido por la poca inseguridad que tiene y que pasara esto sorprendió muchísimo.

-Ya veo...- Digo pensando en todo lo que estaban diciendo.

¿_Si era un lugar tan tranquilo, porque Charlie había sido transferido aquí?_

_Quiero decir... El dijo que el traslado era para poder retirarse en un lugar tranquilo, pero que era de suma importancia su traslado aquí. _

-Bueno... Supongo que son cosas que pasan. Y nadie está a salvo de la inseguridad. - Expresa Carlisle algo... ¿Nervioso?

-Seguro...- Digo mirándolo extrañada.

Carlisle carraspea y acomoda su corbata sonriendo y cambiando de tema dice-Isabella acaba de terminar el Secundario, tiene un promedio excelentísimo.

¿_Como sabe...?_

\- Oh, no me digas pequeña. ¿Y has pensado que carrera seguir estudiando?- Pregunta Marco dando una bocanada enorme a su puro a continuación.

-No... Aún no lo decido- La vista se me va del lugar y miro a Edward. Quien aún nos observa algo impaciente.

-Bueno, puedes empezar a estudiar en Forks Instituto e ir decidiendo con el paso del tiempo. Si así lo deseas.-Ofrece Marco sintiéndose orgulloso por su gran gesto.

-Bueno...- Contesto sin saber que decir.

-Estará más que agradecida Marco.- Contesta Carlisle haciendo que lo mire de golpe.

_¿Acaba de decidir por mi lo que tengo que hacer_?

Al ver mi expresión agrega- Bueno... Quiero decir. Es un gran oferta, y no deberías de desperdiciarla.

Largo una pequeña bocanada de aire, pensando como la beca en Yale se me había ido de las manos y asiento sonriéndole como si no tuviera otra opción.

-Agradezco mucho su oferta señor Vulturi. Estaría más que encantada en ir a su institución.

-Dime Marco pequeña.

-Marco...-Repito sintiendo asco al mencionar su nombre.

Los hombres empezaron una conversación por demás de aburrida sobre la candidatura que Carlisle pensaba presentar dentro de unos días. Caren junto a Esme se elogiaban la vestimenta y yo me sentía que sobraba a más no poder.

Observo a Edward que aún se encuentra en la barra, pero esta vez está junto a Alice.

-Si me disculpan...-Digo llamando la atención- Iré a tomar un refresco. Fue un gusto conocerlos a ambos y agradezco su ayuda.

Pensé en darle la mano pero imaginar sus labios sobre mi mano nuevamente me dio escalofríos, así que sonrío y hago una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza como saludo.-Si me disculpan.

-Por favor pequeña. Fue todo un gusto.- Pestañeo apenas sonriéndole a Marco y me alejo de ellos.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta Alice dando a continuación un sorbo a su bebida.

-Aparentemente iré a Forks instituto.- Digo haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-¡Eso es genial Bella!- Festeja Alice.

-Si...- Dudo un poco .- Ya su padre me había comentado de esto antes. Pero había pensado en hablar con el y ver si podía volver a mandar mi solicitud a Yale, pero Marco Vulturi me ofreció ir a su universidad y... Carlisle aceptó el ofrecimiento.- Miro a Edward que me observa en silencio y niega a continuación.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Isabella- Murmura tomando de su trago a continuación.

-¡Edward!

Alice lo fulmina con la mirada y golpea su brazo.-Isabella, si mi padre hizo eso, sabes que es por tu bien. Tu no sabías si entraría a una universidad y que te haya llegado esta oferta es más que maravilloso. Debes estar muy feliz.

Guardo silencio unos minutos y vuelvo a mirar a Edward. Quien niega sonriendo irónicamente. Deja su bebida en la barra con brusquedad, haciendo que ambas nos sobresaltemos.

-¡En fin! Ya me estoy aburriendo. Isabella…Vamos, baila conmigo- Toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta la pista. Miro a Alice con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo mientras está nos sonríe y saluda con su trago.

Edward acomoda sus manos al rededor de mi cintura mientras la mía sube hasta su hombro. me atrae hacia él e intento mantener el mayor espacio entre nosotros como fuese posible.

Miro alrededor de la habitación, evitando sus ojos. El corazón me bombea a 100 kilómetros por hora, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que Edward esta cerca mío. Me aventuro a mirarlo, me regala una sonrisa torcida y simplemente me dejo llevar.

-Estas muy hermosa Bella.- Me sonrojo con su cumplido desviando la mirada de la suya.

-Gr.. Gracias- tartamudeo tragando en seco a continuación.

Lo miro nuevamente y el no para de sonreírme.

-¿Que?- Pregunto sonriendo.-¿ Porque me miras así?

-Lo siento. No quiero incomodarte pero...- Ríe un poco desviando su mirada solo unos segundo de mi- Es algo muy difícil de explicar. Eres... hipnotizante Isabella.

\- Lo sé... soy irresistible- Bromeo antes de analizar las mariposas que se agolpaban en mi estómago.

\- No te imaginas cuanto- Sonríe con ternura y señala el salón con su barbilla- Mira a tu alrededor . No hay un hombre en esta sala que no esté mirándote.

-creo que exageras Edward- contesto riendo.- Solo miran porque soy una cara nueva. Todos deben preguntarse de quién soy.

\- No. No lo creo. Te miran porque eres muy hermosa. Y no puedo creer que tu no puedas ver eso.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tu digas eso después del golpe que te di el día que nos conocimos. Seguro pensaste que era una loca- sonrió tímidamente desviándome de su mirada.

-No… lo que pensé fue que nunca había tenido en mi cama a alguien tan perfecta como tú. aunque resulto ser tu cama y no la mia.- Sonrie de lado haciendo que riera.

-Tienes razón- Cada movimiento que hace, esta muy consciente de ellos, los cambios de presión de sus dedos donde me tocan, sus pies arrastrándose junto a los míos, sus brazos moviéndose, rozando mi vestido. Nos miramos unos eternos minutos en silencio y noto que su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío.

_¡Ay Dios mío!_

_¡ Va a besarte!_

_¡ va a besarte_!

Cierro los ojos esperando que sus labios toque los míos cuando alguien carraspea interrumpiéndonos.

-Disculpen el atrevimiento-_ ¡Me lleva el diablo!_

Un joven alto, rubio y con unos ojos terriblemente azules, se nos acerca y sonríe amablemente- Mi nombre es James Vulturi. Y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad de decirle a ustedes señorita...- Hace una pequeña reverencia y continua- Que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan hermosa.

_Okey... necesito que la tierra me trague en este preciso momento_.

Edward apreta mi cintura y tensa su mandíbula fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno...-Carraspeo y rasco mi nariz sintiéndome incomoda- Muchas gracias señor Vulturi. Soy Isabella.

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Majestuoso nombre! -_Wou... que formalidad-_Y por favor llamarme James- Sonríe dejando sus blancos y perfectos dientes a la vista.

-Ok... James.- Contesto sonriendo- Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

No voy a mentir... el muchacho parece una persona muy agradable, es muy educado y debo confesar que también es guapo.

Aunque no se compara en nada con Edward.

-El placer es todo mío. En otro momento de la noche, si no le molesta, me gustaría poder bailar una pieza con usted- Mira a Edward quien aún lo observa con una mirada algo asesina y vuelve a mirarme.

Observo a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, vuelvo a mirar al rubio de ojos claros y sonriendo contesto.- Con todo gusto.

-Perfecto. Entonces... No los molesto más. Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta- Nos hace un gentil saludo con la cabeza y se aleja lentamente.- Con su permiso.

-¡Wou!- Digo riendo . Edward aún observa a James quien está ahora en la barra junto a un grupo de jóvenes. Observándonos también.- Es muy...

-¿Sínico, sin vergüenza... una basura? Si. Es eso y muchas cosas mas- Escupe Edward entre dientes.

-Iba a decir... formal. ¿Porque dices todas esas cosas de el? ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco. Es el hijo mayor de Marco.

-Ya el apellido me decía que algo de él era.

-Si... De todas maneras no son los únicos vulturi en Forks. También está el hermano de Marco y sus hijos.

\- Parece un muchacho agradable.

-Es un sin vergüenza Bella. Como toda su familia. No debes confiar de ellos. Veras...- Edward esta apunto de continuar con su relato cuando Carlisle nos interrumpe. Su mirada es firme y seria ,y su mandíbula tensa.

-Edward. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Estoy ocupado- Contesta de mala ganas.

-Edward...- Advierte tensando aún más su rostro y su cuerpo.- Ven conmigo ahora mismo.

Se fulminan con la mirada unos segundos y solo cuando saco las manos del hombro de Edward este me mira.

¿_Porque esa frecuente tención entre ellos?_

_¿Porque Edward odia tanto a su padre?_

_Porque si... Porque a pesar de mi corta estadía, podía notar el desprecio que Edward tiene con su padre y no logro entender el porque._

-Edward, ve. - Sonrió tiernamente.

-No... Bella.

-Bailaremos luego.- Observo a Carlisle y pongo atención nuevamente al cobrizo sonriéndole- No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Iré a tomar algo con tu hermana.

Señalo la barra donde Alice se encuentra hablando con un muchacho.

Larga un sonoro suspiro y frunce el ceño. Toma mis manos y alejándose un poco de su padre, quien nos mira impaciente y nervioso susurra- No dejes que James baile contigo.

-¿Qué?- Digo sorprendiéndome -No puedes...

-Solo... Bella. Solo has lo que te pido. Te explicaré todo después.

-ok...Contesto sin saber porque iba a hacerle caso.

Asiente en silencio y apretando levemente mis manos, se aleja junto a su padre mirándome.

.

.

.

.

-Oh, Bella ven- Me acerco a Alice sonriéndole y observo al muchacho que está a su lado.- Déjame presentarte. El es Jasper. Es íntimo amigo de Edward, y obviamente de la familia.

-Mucho gusto- Estrecho su mano sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío. Alice estaba contándome que ahora eres una Cullen.

¿¡Que!?

Lo miro sorprendida y llevo la mira a Alice quien sonríe más que fascinada con la persona que esta a su lado- No... No. Solo vivo en su casa. Mi apellido es Swan y pienso seguir siéndolo.

Observo a Edward que aún está junto a su padre, quien parece estar enojado con el.

Edward me mira unos instantes y sonríe levemente. Carlisle nota su acción y me observa seriamente y toma del brazo a su hijo obligándolo a seguirlo, pero este se suelta bruscamente y se aleja de él dejando a su padre por demás de nervioso.

-¿Isabella?- Me sobresaltó ante el toque de Alice y sonrió algo distraída.

-Si. Perdón... Me decías.

-¿Estás bien?. Estas algo... Dispersa.-Pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Si.. Si solo... Al, ¿Podrías mostrarme dónde está el baño?

Frunce el ceño mirándome confundida -Si. Ven.

-Gracias- Contesto sonriendo. Miro a Jasper y con un asentamiento de cabeza sonrío amablemente- Discúlpame Jasper. Debo...

-Si, no te preocupes- Interrumpe sonriendo.

Alice me toma de la mano y me lleva a la planta de arriba.

Me muestra una puerta grande con bordes dorados y murmura- Es aquí. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola unos minutos? Quiero volver con Jasper y...

-Si Al, ve. Estaré bien- Sonrío.

¡El chico parece gustarle!

-¡Oh, Bella gracias!. Nos vemos abajo ¿Si?.

-Perfecto.- Me abraza fuerte haciendo que me quedara dura por su repentina acción y sonrío al verla alejarse de mi dando saltitos.

Entro al baño y me sobresaltó al ver una mujer apoyada sobre el lavamanos-¡oh disculpe, pensé que no había nadie.

La mujer me miró de arriba abajo y frunce sus labios, pero luego suaviza su mirada.

-Esta bien. No ocurre nada.- Me invita a entrar y dudo unos instantes si hacerlo o no. me sonríe y se acerca a mi- Pasa por favor. Yo solo esta retocando mi maquillaje. Soy Renne White. Esposa de Aro vulturi-Se presenta ofreciendo su mano.

_¿Vulturi? ¿Pero acaso no existe otro apellido en este bendito pueblo?_

-Isabella Swan.- Estrecho su mano.

-¿Swan? - Repite abriendo los ojos como plato y empezando a palidecer.

-Si... - Frunzo el ceño mirándola y trató de soltar su mano pero no me lo permite. -Disculpe... podría...-

pestañea varias veces seguidas y largando un sonoro suspiro, mira nuestras manos unidas y la suelta de golpe.

-Perdón yo...-Sigue observándome sin decir nada y toca su pecho.- Tu padre... - Pregunta tragando en seco- ¿Tu padre es Charlie Swan?

-¡Si!- Contesto sonriéndole. -¿Lo conoce? - Su respiración se acelera - Señora... ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sssi... Solo- Susurra. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y toca su frente largando la respiración que parecía estar reteniendo. - Necesito salir de aquí.

Sale de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo dejándome totalmente confundida de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

.

Camino por el gran salón mirando a mi alrededor. La mujer que me había dicho llamarse Renne, se encuentra junto a un hombre de contextura alta.

Tiene una melena color negra azabache que resalta entre su rostro algo pálido. Tiene los ojos más oscuro que jamás haya visto. Este me mira cuando nota que la mujer a su lado me observa y la nota un tanto nerviosa.

Trago en seco observándolo unos segundos y desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos, me dirijo nuevamente hacia la barra. Frunzo el ceño al no encontrar a Alice y Jasper justo donde estaban. Visualizo una vez más el salón y los encuentro en la pequeña pista improvisada de baile, bailando juntos.

Alice tiene la sonrisa más grande que podía existir y Jasper la miraba con admiración mientras esta saltaba y bailaba frente a él.

Noto una presencia a mis espaldas . Supongo que es Edward... pero me equivoco. El hombre que se encontraba hace unos instantes junto a esa mujer que había cruzado en el baño y comportado de manera misteriosa, me mira con determinación.

\- Definitivamente tu no eres de por aqui.

-¿Perdón...?

\- Jamás me hubiera olvidado de semejante rostro angelical. Y entre todas las mujer presentes, eres la que más resalta gracias a tan perfecta belleza-Alzo una ceja.

-¿Usted es?.

\- Aro Vulturi- _El esposo de Renne._

Por alguna razón que no puedo descifrar, no me gustaba nada este hombre. Mi padre siempre dijo que tenía madera para lo que investigación se refería. Sabia cuando una persona era buena o mala. Y en este caso... mi instinto no fallaba, y este hombre no aparentaba ser nada bueno.

\- Vaya. Creo que es la cuarta o quinta vez que escucho ese apellido esta noche.

-Somos una familia muy numerosa- Bromea sonriendo dejando sus blancos dientes al descubierto.

-Ya veo. - Toco mi cuello nerviosa y miro hacia mi al rededor, debido a que Aro no deja de mirarme con determinación.

-¿Has venido sola?- ¿_Acaso esta coqueteando conmigo?¡ Por Dios , su esposa está a unos menos de nosotros! ¿Como puede ser tan descarado?_

-No. Vino conmigo-

La rotunda vos de Edward resuena en mi espalda. Cuando llega a mi altura coge mi brazo y me pone a su lado. Lo miro confundida... pero el no me está mirando a mi, esta mirando a este tal Aro Vulturi con un gesto que no puedo descifrar porque esta contenido. Fuera lo que fuese, que esta sintiendo se lo esta tragando.

\- Oh Edward Cullen mi futuro...-

-Su futuro nada.- Lo interrumpe. Aro frunce el ceño y me mira con curiosidad . Agranda muchos sus ojos oscuros y mira a Edward.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos...?- Nos señala con su dedo índice .

Lo miro con un signo de interrogación en mi cara por unos segundos, hasta entender lo que trata de decir.

-Oh no no. Nosotros- Carraspeó nerviosa- Solo somos amigos.

-¿Amigos?- Pregunta de manera cínica mirando a Edward quien lo observa con una amenazante mirada.- Perfecto.

-Si. Los Cullen amablemente me han abierto las puertas de su casa y estoy conviviendo con ellos ahora. Soy Isabella por cierto.- Me presento ya que antes no lo había hecho.

\- Isabella- Canta mi nombre en un perfecto italiano. Chasquea con su lengua a continuación y mira sobre su hombro derecho. Observo que su esposa habla con la señora Esme, pero no deja de estar pendiente de nosotros.

Aro vuelve a mirarme de arriba abajo y sonriendo de lado asiente con su cabeza.- Fue un placer conocerla señorita. Ya tendremos más oportunidad de hablar, y conocernos un poco más.

Miro como Aro Vulturi se aleja de nosotros y Edward se relaja un poco.

-Wau. ¿ Todos los Vulturi son iguales? Quiero decir. Amables y algo intimidante a la vez- Edward me mira a los ojos se queda callado durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Los Vulturi no son gente amable Isabella. Si tienen la oportunidad de pasar sobre ti, lo harán. Y Aro vulturi, es el peor de todos.

Si antes estaba totalmente confundida ante la actitud de Edward a lo que los vulturi se refiere, ahora me encontraba más perdida que antes.

\- Vamos... Creo que ya hemos estado demasiado aquí.- Me cogió ligeramente del hombro y me animo a caminar a buen paso.

-¿Que pasara con Emmett y Alice?-

-Alice volverá junto a Jasper. Y Emmett con mis padre.-Pide las llave de su coche y me invita a subir.

-¿ Tu padre sabe que nos vamos?- Pregunto subiendo al coche y abrochado mi cinturón.

\- Lo sabrá cuando note que no estamos.- Pone primera y acelera a fondo haciendo que quedara clavada completamente en mi asiento.

‐--‐--‐--‐--‐--

**Y por fin nuevo capitulo!!!**

**perdon por la tardanza. pero como ta dije antes, tengo los tiempos muy justos. y les agradezco que esten ahi del otro lado mas haya de todo.**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**espero su rewiew Me encanta leer sus conclusiones y demas!!!**

**les dejo un beso enorme y gracias.**


	10. capítulo 10

Epov Edward

\- ¿ Cuentame algo de ti?- Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Bella quien me mira y sonríe de lado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

-No lo sé.-Rio observando la carretera.- Como has dicho, hemos tenido un primer encuentro por demás de accidentado- Reimos juntos- Supongo que lo bueno hubiera sido conocernos de otra manera.

-Puede ser...- Contesta observando la carretera.-No hay mucho que pueda decirte de mi Edward.

-¿Como fue que terminaste aquí en Forks?-

-Bueno... Mi padre, como ya sabías, era policía. Vivimos unos años en Nueva York y su idea era trabajar uno o 2 años más y retirarse. Le dijeron que Forks era el lugar justo para eso. Ya que era un pueblo muy lindo y tranquilo.

-Vaya... - Suspiro y la observo por unos segundos. Su mirada estaba más allá de la carretera, y su mente y recuerdos podía jurar que se encontraba volando mucho más lejos.

-Si...- Suspira resignada. - De cierta forma aún habia muchas cosas que no lograba entender. El estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante en Nueva York, y de repente ¿ Deside irse? ¿ Dejarlo? Asi como si nada.

\- ¿En que estaba trabajando?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-No lo sé. Pero todo los días volvía a casa y lo escuchaba hablarlo solo diciendose que ya estaba cerca que pronto todo terminaria. Que ya estaba por dar con eso que tanto tiempo le había tomado.- Larga un sonoro bufido y niega en silencio. Apoya el codo en el apoya manos de la puerta del coche y descansa la cabeza en su mano.- De todas forma esto ahora no tiene sentido ¿No? El ya no está. Y fuese lo que fuese en lo que trabajaba ahora no tiene sentido.

\- Puede que estés equivocada.- Me mira de repente sorprendida-Quiero decir...No sabes porque decidió mudarse aquí de repente. Pero ...¿Y si ese trabajo continuaba aquí?¿ Si forks era parte de eso?

Me observa con el ceño fruncido y se remueve en su asiento algo confundida- ¿Tu crees que esa es la razón por la que terminamos aquí?

-No lo sé... Solo estoy hablando por hablar. Tratando de entender lo que estás diciendo.

Guarda silencio unos segundos y niega como si en su mente aparecieran miles de preguntas sin responder.

¡Diablos! Tu y tu Bocota Edward.

_Esta ... Confundida y la has hecho entristecer._

Tomo su mano unos instantes y la apretó levemente. Me mira y sonríe con un deje de tristeza en su rostro ¡Maldicion Edward!-Bella. ¿Puedes Olvidar lo que dije? No se lo que estoy diciendo, y lo que menos quiero es traerte dudas sobre tu padre. Yo...

-¿Pero y si tienes razón? ¿Y si Charlie vino aquí por algo que descubrió?-Interrumpe.

\- Dudo que tu padre te metiera en todo esto y te mintiera Isabella. ¿Lo crees capaz de eso?

-No...- Contesta luego de pensarlo unos segundos- Amenos que sea necesario.

-Pues yo no lo creo Bella. No creo que tu padre viniera aquí por algo más que su retiro. Disculpa si te he hecho dudar en eso, lo que menos quería era que...

-No te disculpes Edward. Sinceramente vengo pensando esto desde el primer día. No entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió aún. ¿ Porque esa noche tuvo que irse ? Aún... aún no puedo entenderlo...

\- Ojalá tuviera todas esas respuestas Isabella. Y ayudarte con tu insertidumbre.

-Me ayudas con escucharme Edward. Y eres siempre muy atento conmigo.

-Es un placer.

-De verdad te lo agradezco - Susurra sonriendome.- Porque pensé que esto iba a ser más difícil, y tu me estas ayudando a que sea mucho más fácil. Me proteges, ayudas y... No logro entender porque.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y desviando la mirada de esos hermosos ojos que me observan expectantes contesto- Lo hago porque aunque no lo creas, quiero lo mejor para vos. Y siento esa necesidad de protegerte. Estas en territorio desconocido Isabella, y no puedo imaginar lo duro que puede ser para ti todo esto. Todo estos cambios.

-Ni que lo digas. Aún estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi padre ya no está. Y llevar esta vida de lujos que antes no tenía. No te imaginas lo difícil que es.

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero ayudarte. Y estar ahí para ti para todo lo que necesitas. Mi familia no es nada fácil de llevar ¿sabes? Llevamos un ritmo de vida por demás de acelerado. Vivimos, en mi caso,yendo a lugares que no nos gusta y ver lo molesto y difícil que puede ser todo esto para mi, para ti debe ser el doble.

Guarda silencio unos segundos y me mira-¿ Porque te llevas tan mal con tu padre?

Me sorprendo por la pregunta. Miro la carretera y frunzo el ceño.

-Disculpa, no tuve que haber dicho eso...

-No, no te disculpes. Esta bien... Solo...- Largo un sonoro suspiro - No me llevo mal con mi padre, solo tenemos maneras muy distintas de ver las cosas y de como deben hacerse. Y eso hace que choquemos un poco. ¿Entiendes? Pero...

-Lo entiendo. Si. No te preocupes.

Le sonrio haciéndole ver que todo está más que bien y sonrie de lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa y noto que Bella esta dormida.

Bajo del auto, haciendo el menor ruido posible y abro la puerta del copiloto. La tomo entre mis brazos e ingresamos a la casa.

La acuesto en el sofá del living y busco unas mantas para cubrirla.

Me arrodillo a su lado y la observo unos instantes. Un mechón travieso cae sobre su rostro y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja acariciando a continuación su rostro.

_Dios, es hermosa_.

Se remueve un poco sobre el sofá y retiro mi mano.

-¿Que es lo que me está pasandome contigo Isabella?- Susurro bajo.

Despeino mi cabello y suspiro negando a que lo que pienso que me está ocurriendo sea verdad.

-No... No puedes enamorarte de ella Edward. Ella no se merece sufrir por tu culpa.

¡Maldito Carlisle y Malditos Vulturis!

Si no fuera por ese maldito acuerdo de matrimonio. Todo me sería más fácil.

Al menos Tania no se había hecho presente esta noche, y no tenía que dar explicaciones sobre el matrimonio.

¡Dios, ni siquiera la conozco!¡¿ Como puede Carlisle que lleve esto acabo?!

Miles de preguntas pasan por mi cabeza pero solo unas palabras quedan en ella " Eres tu o Alice ". Y pensar en mi hermana en medio de todo esto, hacia que la piel se me erizara del miedo.

No, Alice no tiene que tener ningún vínculo con los Vulturi. Mientras más alejada esté de todo esto, mejor.

Y con Isabella tengo que hacer lo mismo. No puedo arrastrarla conmigo en todo esto. No se lo merece. Tendré que alejarme de ella y así protegerla y mantenerla al margen de todo esto.

¡Grrr, detesto la idea de no poder estar con ella.!

Pero solo así estará a salvo.

La miro unos segundos más y sonrio de lado con nostargia.- Descuida. Seguiré cuidando de ti. - Susurro en su oído, y beso su frente-Descansa preciosa- Y me retiro a continuación a mi cuarto

.

.

.

.

.

Epov Bella

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé!.El ya lo sabe no te preocupes por eso- Estoy acostada en uno de los sofás del living. Desorientada, paso los dedos por el cabello. Una voz llama mi atención . Levanto un poco la cabeza asomandome sobre el sofá y veo a Carlisle hablando por su celular. Me recuento nuevamente y tapó mis ojos soñolienta- Tampoco debes preocuparte por eso Aro. Isabella solo es una huésped. - La mención de mi nombre hace que preste atención a su charla.- No tiene nada con Edward.

Frunzo el ceño observandolo nuevamente.

Sin querer golpeo con mi pie uno de los floreros que se encuentra sobre la mesita junto al sofá y Carlisle mira hacia donde me encuentro.-Aro... Te llamo dentro de unos minutos. Si, si. No te preocupes. Vuelvo a llamarte.

Me recuento de golpe nuevamente sobre el sofá, y cierro los ojos simulando estar dormida.

Lo escucho acercarse a mi y como recoge el florero depositando nuevamente en su lugar.

Después de unos eternos segundo, siento que se aleja ,dirigiéndose a su despacho cerrando la puerta a continuación.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y me siento despeinando mi ya alborotado cabello.

Observo hacia donde Carlisle se dirigió y frunzo el ceño confundida.

_Estaba hablando de mi._

_¿Y por que esa gran preocupación de que si entre Edward y yo pasa algo?_

Muerdo mis labios negando,ante la alta confusión que siento y subo corriendo a mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

La estadía en la casa de los Cullen esta resultando muy bien. Así como la relación con toda la familia. Aunque debo de confesar que con el señor Carlisle no tengo mucha comunicación. Hace dos días atrás, lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono con Aro, y lo que más me había movilizado es escuchar que hablaran de mi. Mi lado "Swan" me decía que investigara a que se debía esa charla, y porque yo estaba como tema de ella, pero preferi dejarlo pasar y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Al menos por ahora lo dejaría así.

Pero más haya de eso, lo que me esta desconsertando, es el cambio de humor que Edward estaba teniendo conmigo.

Despues del baile de hace dos noches atrás, Edward se comportaba un tanto extraño.

No teníamos muchas conversaciones y sí en ocasiones nos quedábamos solos, él se retiraba.

Por momentos siento que me observa. Pero cuando yo lo miro, desvia sus ojos hacia otro lado.

Ya no hay sonrisas en modo de respuestas y sólo en ocasiones- Y supongo que por mera cortesía - Me saluda.

Quiero enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué es lo que le ocurre. ¡ Por Dios Santos casi nos habiamos besado, y hablado de nuestros sentimientos! ¿¡y ahora actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?!.

Ok...

Isabella, cálmate.

Como dije, quiero enfrentarlo, pero no se con exactitud cómo encarar la situación. Y como estoy haciendo últimamente, opté por dejarlo pasar.

Con Emmett la situación es totalmente diferente, compartímos tardes viendo fútbol - Gracias a Charlie me encanta el deporte.

Gritámos hacia el televisor cuando los árbitros son injustos en sus arbitrajes y en ocasiones nos abrazábamos festejando a los gritos sí nuestro equipo logra algún punto.

En una de nuestras tantas charlas, pregunta sobre mis amigas y sí tengo algún chico esperando por mi regreso en Nueva York. No hay motivo para no responderle, así que le cuento sobre lo que ocurrio com Jake antes de trasladarme a Forks.

-Bella, el chico se comportó exactamente como lo que es, un completo idiota. Así que no debes preocuparte por el-

Hago una pequeña sonrisa- Emmett, Jacob... –

Edward hace su aparición en la sala sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales. Sin prestarnos atención, toma el control de la tv y cambia de canal.

Emmett lo observa por unos segundos y negando dice- ¿Estas en uno de tus días hermano?.-

Edward ni siquiera mira a su hermano y continúa observando el televisor.

-Parece una mujer con su período ¿Lo sabes?-Bromea esperando que de esta manera reaccionara aunque sea enojándose por burlarse de él . Pero el cobrizo sigue sin ponerle atención.

Emmett suspira fuerte.

-¿Que decías pequeña?.- Pregunta volviendo su atención hacia mi.

-Oooh. Emmm. Nada. No tiene importancia. No creo que te interese, óseas... Son cosas de chicas y...-

-Bella... - Interrumpe - cuéntame. Hablábamos de Jacob. Tú novio.

Noto como Edward se remueve un poco en su asiento y exhala fuerte.

\- Bueno... En realidad. Ex novio- Aclaró.

\- Ex... Cierto – Suspiro.

-Nunca había estado de novia y Jacob fue mi primer amor,Oh al menos eso creí- Confieso mirando por un momento a su hermano que seguía mirando la tv.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?...-Pregunta

Edward me observa y miro mis manos desviando nuestro encuentro de miradas.

-Bueno... No lo sé, es algo complicado. Quería a Jacob, pero... – El cobrizo aún me observa poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa sin saber realmente que decir.

-¿No sentiste mariposas y toda esa mierda que dicen sentir cuando te enamoras?- Pregunta Emmett haciendo que sonriera .

-Bueno... Digamos que las mariposas no revoloteaban muy fuerte-

Ambos nos reímos de mi respuesta.

Edward por su parte amaga a sonreír y niega apoyando su brazo en el sofá.

\- ¿Y Jacob, te desfloro?- Masculla Emmett.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto sin entender su pregunta.

Edward observa a su hermano frunciendo el seño.

\- Sí tú y Jacob... Bueno, ya sabes.- Hace todo tipo de señas con las manos tratando de mostrar lo que quiere preguntar- ¿Tuvieron relaciones?

Siento que un calor recorre mi cuerpo intensificándose en las mejillas, y toman un color rojizo.

¡Por Dios, tierra tragame!

¿Que le ocurre a este chico?!.Ni siquiera

Charlie había tenido el valor de preguntarlo en su debido momento, y Emmett así como sí nada… ¡PuF! Escupe la pregunta asi, como si fuese sencillo responder.

A decir verdad, es una pregunta fácil de responder… ¡Pero no para mí!

Conozco a emmett hace tan solo unos dias y no esta aún esa confianza absoluta como para hablarle de mi vida sexual, la cual no era activa, ya que con Jacob no habíamos pasado más de besos y caricias.

Edward comienza a toser casi a punto de ahogarse.

-¿Hermano te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Emmett .

Este asiente con su cabeza mientras golpea su pecho tratando de detener la tos. Toma una bocanada de aire, observándome esperando una respuesta..

\- ¿Y bien?- Prosigue Emmett.

\- Bueno... Creo que no contestare eso ahora- Musito aun ruborizada.

-Pequeña, no tomes a mal mi pregunta. Sólo que, como tu nuevo hermano mayor –sonrie- Necesito saberlo.-

-¿Y acaso crees que te dirá la verdad!?-Exclama Edward antes de que pudiera decir algo- ¿Piensas que tanto Alice como bella van a estar contandote de su intimidad sólo porque eres su hermano mayor?-

Este empieza a reír a más no poder.

-¿Qué?... Que es lo gracioso.- Murmura Emmett llevando su mirada a Edward y luego a mí.

-¡Solo es una pregunta!. Y debes contestar con sí o no- Expresa sin importancia.- No es muy difícil.

-Bueno… Pues ,NO..- Contesta mi subconsciente. Como si alguien pudiera escucharla.*

-¡No puedo contestar eso!. Ni siquiera mi padre tuvo el valor de preguntármelo. Y siendo sincera agradezco que no lo haya hecho. - Mascullo riendo debido a mis nervios.

-Vamos Bella, solo es si o no- Presiona tratando de convencerme de que le responda.

\- Emmett, me caes muy bien. Y juro por Dios que hasta estoy empezando a quererte –Apoyo mi mano en su hombro – Nunca tuve un hermano mayor, y agradezco que quieras ser el mío. Pero no te confesare eso. Es mi intimidad-

-Apuesto que Alice ya lo sabe- Expresa.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos unos segundos.-Si… Alice ya lo sabe. Pero se lo conté porque estábamos hablando y… -No se cómo hacerle entender que contarle eso a Alice no era tan difícil como contárselo a él, y más estando Edward presente-

\- ¡Hablar de estas cosas entre mujeres es mucho más fácil!- Expreso sin importancia.

-¿El duende ya entrego su flor?- Pregunta subiendo sugestivamente sus cejas.

Niego con la cabeza y lo observo como si estuviera loco.

¿Acaso cree que iba también a contestarle eso?*

-¡Ahhah, ya Emmett!, no quiero escuchar eso. – Exclama Edward levantándose.- Y deja de llamar "flor" a las vaginas… Suena enfermizo.

Se retira de la sala murmurando cosas como "este chico está loco", dejándome con un eEmmett totalmente curioso por la sexualidad de su hermana y mía.

-No voy a contestar eso tampoco- respondo riéndome.- Emmett, realmente eres alguien especial. No a cualquier chico le gustaría escuchar sobre la vida sexual de su hermana.

Este responde con una sonrisa y me pide disculpas si me ha incomodado con su pregunta. Y me recuerda que si algún día quiero hablar sobre eso, que él es todo oídos.

_-Gracias emmett, pero no-_

Me encanta estar con Emmett, siento un gran aprecio por él, y quiere ser mi hermano mayor y yo no me opondre a eso.

.

.

.

.

Alice se convirtio en una de mis mejores amigas. Cuando hablo con Lauren y Ángela siempre termino triste, ya que las extraño muchísimo. Ellas han sido mis primeras amigas en toda mi vida y aún se

Siento nostalgia por ellas.

Pero Alice siempre esta a mi lado, dándome fuerzas, mostrándome que no estoy sola. Que es mi amiga también y que puedo contar con ella para lo que sea.

Este lunes inició las clases en la universidad.

Como era ya costumbre, una vez más,soy la chica nueva, donde las actividades escolares ya han comenzado.

A diferencia de los anteriores ingresos, solo estoy atrasada un mes, ya que las clases han comenzado en agosto y yo me encuentro comenzando a principio de septiembre.

Esme se hizo cargo de comprar todo lo necesario para arrancar las clases. Así que solo me queda esperar que llegue el lunes y ver que pasa.

Dejo los auirculares y mi celular sobre la mesa de noche y me siento en el borde de la cama. Observo la habitación y suspiro.

Alice esta en su habitación alistandose para salir con sus amigas y Edward... Bueno, él hace días que me ignora. Tuve una de las tardes más entretenidas con Emmet, pero creo que ya tuve demasiado del oso por hoy._Así lo apode cariñosamente. Lo sé, es un apodo estupido,¡ Pero su tamaño lo amerita._!. Y más después de sus preguntas.

Camino por la habitación y me acerco al gran ventanal. El día está nublado, como era de costumbre, y esta anocheciendo.

_El día esta especial para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y leer un buen libro._

Recuerdo esa hermosa biblioteca que Esme me mostró el primer día y

salgo del cuarto decidida a hacer mi cometido.

Ingreso a la gran biblioteca y cierro la puerta detrás mío.

Los estantes, están abarrotados con libros de toda tipo, filosóficos, económicos, políticos, y algunas que otras novelas. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando visualizo el hermoso piano de cola negro que se encuentra cerca al ventanal.

Me acerco, y toco delicadamente una tecla para asegurarme que se encuentre afinado. El suave sonido que emitie me lo confirma, es algo tan delicado y tenue que si no hubiera estado en silencio, no lo habría oído.

Sentándome en el banquillo, dejo las manos sobre las teclas. Cierro los ojos, y trato de recordar la nana que mi padre tocaba cuando solo era una niña. Charlie, Igual que cualquier persona, tenía sus pasiones, y una de ella era el piano. Aunque lo único que había aprendido a tocar había sido esa melodía.

La nana empieza a sonar en mi cabeza y comienzo a mover mis dedos recordando cada acorde.

La melodía inunda la biblioteca, haciendo que se llene de paz, armonía y recuerdos.

Aun me encuentro con los ojos cerrados, mientras hago salir música de aquel piano. Recuerdo a mi padre tocando, mientras yo lo observaba con admiración, y una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en mi rostro, acompañada de una lagrima solitaria.

Golpeo delicadamente todas las teclas juntas, dándole fin a la nana, cuando me percato de que alguien me esta observando.

Edward se encuentra parado junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera note cuando ingreso al cuarto.

Seco bruscamente esa lágrima traicionera que aun se encuentra en mi mejilla, y largo un pequeño suspiro.

-Lo siento… No quise molestarte-

Levanto una de mis comisuras mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cierro la cubierta de las teclas.

-Es… Es una melodía muy hermosa la que estabas tocando- Expresa mientras se acerca lentamente.

-Gracias. Mi padre me la enseño- Bajo la cabeza y observo mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo.

Un silencio reina la amplia biblioteca. Suspiro una vez más y me reincorporó decidida a retirarme.

-Bella…- Toma mi mano cuando paso por su lado, haciendo que me detenga.

Esa corriente eléctrica que ya es costumbre sentir en mi cuerpo, cada vez que me toca, se hace presente.

Esta a solo dos pasos de mí. Lo observo esperando que continúe.

-Yo… Sé que me eh comportado como un completo idiota estos últimos días, pero no era mi intención ser descortés contigo. Quiero... Quiero pedirte disculpas si te he hecho sentir mal o...

Observo nuestras manos unidas, y siendo sincera, no quiero que me suelte.

-Esta todo más que bien Edward- interrumpo- . No hace falta que te disculpes-Niego con la cabeza.

-No,si debo hacerlo Bella. -Se acerca unos centímetros más y acaricia mi mejilla dejando su mano ahi.-Yo... Prometí estar ahí para ti. Cuidarte, apoyarte siempre y... lo siento. Solo... Si solo supieras porque... Porque me comporte como lo hice...

-¿ Y porque no me lo explicas?-

Sonrie de lado y niega en silencio mientras acaricia levemente la mejilla. Retira lentamente la mano de mi rostro y baja la mirada - No... No puedo hacerlo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Edward.- Digo sujetando aún su mano.

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé!- Contesta mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Pero aún es algo que tengo que procesar y solo... Solo déjalo así ¿Ok? Ya podré contartelo. Pero primero necesito buscar otra opción. Y ahí lo haré. Te contaré todo.

¿Pero que carajos? ¿Otra opción?¿otra opcion de que.?

\- Mientras tanto, discúlpame por ser tan idiota.

-Ed… Está todo bien- Sonrio con amabilidad- Lo siento, quiero decir Edward. No se porque te llame asi.

Río desviando la mirada de la suya despeinando mi cabello sintiéndome avergonzada.

-No, no lo sientas. Me gusta que me llames así. -Rie conmigo.- Y soy yo quien lo siente. Por todo eso y...

Frunzo el ceño sonriendole y musito.- Ya deja de disculparte. No hace falta. Solo... Solo quiero que sepas que yo tambien estoy aquí para ti. Para lo que necesites. Y cuando estés listo para hablar... Aquí me tienes.

El cobrizo sonrie de lado y esa costumbre de estremecerme por ella, se hace presente.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y dice- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

¡Esa hermosa facilidad que tiene de ponerme loca y hacer que sienta ganas de que esos labios me besen!

¡Dios, debo parar de pensar en estas cosas!

Me ruborizo en un santiamén y muerdo mi labio.

-No hagas eso...- Dice acercándose aún más a mi. Me toma del mentón y con su pulgar acaricia mi boca haciendo que suelte mi labios- No lo hagas si no quieres que me abalance sobre ti. No sabes lo que deseo besar esos labios.

¡_OMG_!

Involuntariamente mi mirada se desvió hasta sus labios.

Trago en seco mientras mi subconsciente pide a gritos que cumpliera con su cometido. Que se abalanzara sobre mi y Q me besara como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Pero recuerdo la llamada en la que esta mañana había sido testigo entre Carlisle y Aro y niego desechando esas ideas locas.

-Debo... ¡Quiero decir!- Ya cálmate Isabella, piensa en otra cosa- Voy... Voy a la cocina por un chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres uno?

Me dedico una sonrisa de las suya y suavemente saco su mano de mi rostro.

-Seguro-

-Ok.- Asentía rapidamente con la cabeza siendo incapaz de mirarle a la cara y largura un sonoro suspiro.-Ok...-Repito- Vamos...- Señaló con el pulgar la salida sin poder expresar palabra alguna.

_Estoy totalmente perdida._

Sonrie dejando sus perfectos y blancos dientes al descubierto y me da lugar de paso para salir- Te sigo.

-Ok... -Repito como tonta y salgo de la biblioteca dirigiéndome a la cocina, mientra Edward seguía mis pasos.


	11. capítulo 11

CAPITULO 11

-¡Bella podrías apurarte por favor!- Alice es la quinta vez que me llama.

Hoy empezamos la universidad, y si... estoy nerviosa.

Creí que no lo estaría, pero si.

Reviso mis cosas y me fijo una vez más si tengo todo lo necesario.

-¡Isabella, llegaremos tarde!- el grito de Al resuena desde la planta baja.

-Ok...- Observo mi reflejo en el gran espejo/armario y asiento con una mueca en mis labios- Estas bien. Vas a estar bien Isabella. Quiero decir... No es como si fuera la primera vez que sos la nueva en un colegio ¿No? Relájate que va a estar todo bien. -

Largo una Sonora bocanada de aire y tomando mi celular y mochila bajo a la sala.

-¿Donde está Edward?- Pregunta Alice a su madre justo cuando llegaba a su encuentro.-¡Por Dios mujer al fin! Llegaremos tarde a tu primer día.

-Lo siento yo...- Ok Isabella tranquilízate y respira. Y ya no tartamudees por favor.

-Ya, déjalo. Vámonos de una vez ¿Si?- Toma mi brazo y me arrastra junto a ella- Se suponía que íbamos a ir con Edward en su auto, pero no esta. Así que iremos en el mío.

-¿Tu conduces?- Pregunto algo asustada y con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-Si. Yo soy muy buena haciéndolo. Ya verás. ¡Adiós mamá!-

-Adiós tesoro!¡Bella que tengas un buen día!-

-Gracias- Contesto a Esme que aún se encuentra desayunando y leyendo el diario.

Un Porsche turbo 911 amarillo, se encuentra frente a la gran mansión. Me petrifico al ver semejante hermosura frente a mi.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Que? -

-Alice...-Trago en seco, y sonrío a mas no poder mientras me acerco al automóvil- ¿Este es tu auto?

-_¡Definitivamente quiero uno así para mi cumpleaños!-_Grita mi subconsciente.

-Sip…-Sonríe mientras se dirige hacia el lado del copiloto e ingresa al auto.-Sube bella, estamos retrasadas.- me abre la puerta del acompañante, y subo lo más rápido que puedo.

Alice me cuenta que esta hermosura de automóvil, se lo regalo sus padres cuando cumplió sus 16 años. Y Edward, había recibido un Mercedes. Cada uno había elegido su regalo.

No puedo negar, que a Pixie –_Sisi, le digo así cariñosamente-_ Le encanta la velocidad. ya que este auto puede llegar a mas de 300 kilómetros por hora. ¡Y tiene un potencia de 6000 caballos!.

¿Como se todo esto?

Bueno, Jacob me enseño algunas cosas sobre autos cuando vivía en Nueva York, ya que el en su tiempo libre, trabajaba en un taller mecánico junto a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice me saluda con la mano y se va con sus compañeras de clase mientras yo me encaminó a la mía. Entre encierro los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarro la Correa de mi mochila.

Forks instituto es exactamente lo que imagine, desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas.

Dejo la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbo en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporo para dejarla en la mesa, un joven se sienta en la mesa de al lado.

\- Bien puedes tomar apuntes por mi- Dice.

-¿Qué es lo que...?-Edward muerde el bolígrafo que lleva en su boca y luce su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Una sonrisa cruza lentamente su cara antes de hablar-¿Qué que hago aquí? Estudio aquí.-

-No lo haces. Al menos hace unos días atrás no lo hacías- Sonrío de lado mientras enciendo el portátil.

Edward se inclina de tal manera que puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Porque te sorprende verme aquí? Dije que tenía ganas de retomar los estudios.

Suspiro y sonriendo levemente niego con la cabeza- ¿Sabes que no tomaré los apuntes por ti, no?

Edward se echa a reír, sacude la cabeza.

-Al menos por hoy Bella. No tuve tiempo de ir por mi portátil a casa. -

-Me pregunto por qué será- Sonrío mirando fijamente al frente.

-Digamos que me fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé inscribirme al instituto.

-¿Carlisle sabe que estas aquí?-Escupo cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

Frunce el ceño y contesta-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Vamos Edward. Aparento ser tonta pero no lo soy.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fueras- Expresa seriamente.

-Lo sé. Pero no creas que no me doy cuenta de que a tu padre le molesta vernos juntos. Y cuando sepa que estás aquí, y en mis mismas clases... creo que ya sabemos que pasara.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Lo se-Contesto asintiendo- Solo no quiero que tengas problemas con el por mi culpa.

\- No los tendré. Y tampoco lo tendrás tu. ¿Ok? Yo me encargaré de él cuando llegue a casa.- Me sonríe tiernamente.- Ahora... ¿Puedes sonreír y disfrutar de este día? Al fin y al cabo no estás tan sola como creíste que lo estarías. Me tienes a mi.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y niego acomodándome en mi asiento.

-Buenas tardes alumnos.-El profesor entra pausadamente. Nos observa a Edward y a mi sobre sus gafas y acomodando sus cosas sobre el escritorio continua- Veo que hay rostros nuevos. Soy el profesor Emmerson. No me interesa las presentaciones, así que no se molesten en levantarse de sus asientos y decir sus nombre. Los iré conociendo mediante vayan pasando las clases... -

-Wou que amable sujeto. -Pienso sarcásticamente...

Edward vuelve la mirada al frente del aula y Una sonrisa esbozada, que permanece en su rostro, le marca un hoyuelos en la mejilla.

L_a perfección personalizada._

_Sip_

Suspiro despeinando mi cabello, buscando calmar mis pensamientos y presto atención a la clase que había comenzado y no lo había notado.

E_stúpida y sensual sonrisa de Edward cullen._

-¿Alguien sabe decirme que presidente era bizco y padecía de feitis aguda?- Pregunta el profesor Emmerson.-

-Asegúrate de tenerlo anotado- Susurra Edward- Me hará falta para las entrevistas de trabajo.

-¡Shhh!- Digo mientras tecleo cada palabra de Emmerson.

Edward sonríe, relajado en su silla. Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, bosteza y se apoya en mi brazo para mirar la pantalla. Trato de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero su proximidad y los músculos abultados de su brazo me lo ponen difícil.

Después se puso a jugar con la birome sobre la mesa hasta que Emmerson nos deja marchar.

Largo un sonoro suspiro, guardo mi portátil en la mochila y me dispongo a salir del salón.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunta Edward caminando a mi lado.-¿Quieres que vayamos por algo a la cafetería?

-No, debo ir al baño primero.

-Perfecto, te acompaño y luego vamos a por algo de comer.

-Edward...- Me detengo abruptamente. Hago una mueca con los labios y despeino mi cabello.- No hace falta que estés todo el tiempo conmigo. Puedes ir con tus amigos si así lo deseas.

-No tengo amigos aquí Bella- Ríe levemente.

Una Morena se planta frente a nosotros mientras juega con su pelo.- Hola Edward.

Arqueo las cejas y con una media sonrisa en los labios niego en silencio y los rodeo para seguir con mi camino.

-No, Bella, espera- Unos segundos después Edward alcanza nuevamente mi paso y continua-Ok. Eso que viste no significa que tenga amigos aquí. Solo son hijos de gente conocida de mi padre.

-¿Porque te escusas Edward? No tiene importancia si tienes o no amigos aquí. Al menos a mi no me importa y mucho menos me molesta. Solo...- Vuelvo a detener el paso y lo miro fijamente- Solo que no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima.

-¿Lastima?.

-¡Si! Quiero decir... Fui la nueva toda mi vida a cada colegio, instituto o ciudad a la que fui. Y créeme, se como manejar esta situación. Pero verte aquí, en mis mismas clases, y que quieras todo el tiempo acompañarme...-Largo un sonoro suspiro y bajo la cabeza- Perdón pero no logro creer que no hagas todo esto si no es solo por lástima ¿Porque estarías ahora aquí conmigo de todos modo?

-¡Porque quiero hacerlo¡ Porque me siento bien estando contigo y ¡Dios sabe como e luchando conmigo mismo para alejarme de ti, pero amo estar contigo. Y no me preguntes porque, porque no lo sé.

Solo se que no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti aunque así lo quisiera.

_Ok eso último me dejo perpleja._

Abro los ojos como plato e intento decir algo pero nada sale de mis labios.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes Isabella. Quiero cuidarte... Acompañarte, que confíes en mi. Y nada me impedirá lograr mi cometido.

Guardo silencio unos segundos y sonrió lentamente dándole un golpecito con el codo a continuación- Eres muy dulce. Gracias Ed.

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo- Bromea haciendo que riera.

-Ok...- Pone su brazo sobre mi hombro y hace que retomemos nuevamente nuestro andar- Vayamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre.

-¡Espera!- Grito haciendo que se detenga - De verdad necesito ir al baño.

Sonríe dejando sus perfectos y blancos dientes al descubierto y cambiando de rumbo dice-Dios, las mujeres y sus visitas eternas al baño. Ok, vamos princesa. Te escoltare hasta la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cafetería está que revienta de gente. Visualizo en una mesa a Alice junto a un grupo de chicas y chicos. Y Al notar mi presencia, me llama con su mano.-¡Oh Bella! ¡Ven!

Me acerco lentamente y acomodo la mochila en mi hombro.

-Hola- Saludo algo tímida.

_Sisi, puedo tener más que experiencia con esto de ser la nueva, pero aun me cuesta relacionarme con gente._

-Chicos, ella es Isabella. Se mudó a Forks hace unos días y esta viviendo en casa, con mi familia y conmigo obviamente.

Todos me saludan amablemente y sonrió como respuesta.

-Ven, siéntate junto a mi- Alice hace correr a una joven que está a su lado. Y esta amablemente hace un lugar para mi.-¿ No tienes hambre? No has cogido una charola.

-Oh, sí. Solo que ...

-Toma Bella- Interrumpe Edward entregándome una bandeja llena de alimentos.

-¡Edward maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Que haces aquí?!- Alice lo observa sorprendida mientras esté se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Como que que hago aquí? Estudio Alice.

-No puede ser. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Pues... Desde hoy- Edward sonríe mientras su hermana lo asesina con la mirada.

Aparentemente la idea de tener a su hermano en el mismo instituto en el que estudia ella no le hace mucha gracias.

-Pero...- La enana no dice más nada y frunce el ceño mientras balbucea cosas inaudibles por debajo.

Una chica un poco más baja que yo, pero con muchas más curvas que le realzan su figura, se sienta frente a mi. Tiene un pelo pelirrojo precioso con reflejos rojos y dorados de varias tonalidades. Sus ojos marrones intensos reflejan mucha calidez.- Hola. Tu debes de ser Isabella Swan.-

-Hola, si- Contesto sonriéndole.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin. Todo el mundo esta habla de ti.- Dice sonriéndome. Es una mujer guapísima y su personalidad aparenta ser muy alegre.- Bueno... Como veras, es un pueblo chico y sorprende ver gente nueva.

Le sonrío y juego con mi comida mientras Edward y Alice discuten por lo bajo a mis espaldas.

-Oh, discúlpame, soy Victoria- Ofrece su mano en señal de saludo.

La estrecho y sigo sonriéndole luego de soltarla.

-¿Estás quedándote en el campus?- Pregunta tomando un poco de su yogurt.-¿Qué tal tu compañera de cuarto?

-Oh, no. No estoy hospedada aquí. Estoy... Vivo en la casa de unos amigos. Viven cerca de aquí.- No sabía si decir el apellido Cullen era buena idea. Más que nada por ser el alcalde del pueblo. Si la gente ya hablaba de mi, eso solo haría que se hablara aún más.

Edward deja de lado su discusión con su hermana y pone atención a nosotras.

-No has probado tu comida Bella- Observa la bandeja aún llena de alimento.

-¿Edward Cullen preocupándose por otra persona que no sea el?. Wou, debo decir que estoy sorprendida.

-Hola Victoria. - Saluda Edward sonriéndole.

-¿Se conocen?-_ "Pregunta estúpida Isabella, porque diría lo que dijo Victoria si no fuera así._

-Si... Edward es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Jasper.- Contesta la pelirroja.-¿Y de dónde conoces tu a Edward cobrizo cullen?

Bromea mirándome sonriendo de costado.

-Vive conmigo- Contesta Edward antes de que pudiera decir algo.

La rojiza abre la boca formando una gran O y asiente sonriendo.

-Si... Bueno. Es largo de explicar.

Me renuevo en mi asiento algo incomoda y pregunto para cortar la tensión que obviamente yo sola estoy sintiendo y cambio de tema-¿ Eres hermana de Jasper?

-¡Si!¿Lo conoces?.

-Si... Alice me lo presento hace unos días atrás en una fiesta.

-Oh, sí. La fiesta del director. Si, yo no pude ir. Aunque siéndote sincera, no tenía ganas de asistir. Son eventos muy aburridos.

-Ni que lo digas- Murmura Edward comiendo una de mis papas.

\- De haber sabido que estabas ahí, hubiera ido. Me encanta hacer nuevos amigos.

-Pufff- Susurra Edward riendo a continuación.

-¿¡Que!?- Grita Victoria lanzándole una papá a Edward.

-¡Vamos Vico, eres una bruja! Odias hacer amigos.

-¡No es cierto!- Contesta riendo. Luego me mira sonriendo y dice - Isabella, no le creas nada de lo que diga este sujeto. Le encanta hacerme ver como una bruja frente a la gente.

Rio por su comentario y tomo un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Porque lo eres- Replica Edward.

-Solo con gente que se merece que lo sea- Contesta acercándose más a nosotros.-No va a ser tu caso Isabella, pareces una chica muy buena. Aunque si fueras un poquito más inteligente, te mantendrías alejada de este tipo- Señala con su mandíbula a Edward.

\- Le es imposible Vico. Soy irresistible.- Reímos por lo que acaba de decir Edward y Victoria niega sonriendo.

\- En fin, fue todo un placer conocerte Isabella.

-Por favor dime Bella.-

Sonríe de lado y reincorporándose continua-Bella.¿ Nos vemos por ahí?

-Seguro- Contesto sonriéndole.

-¡Perfecto!- Mira a Edward y sonriéndole dice-A ti si no te vuelvo a ver no me importa.

-Me adoras, lo sabes- Edward deja sus perfectos dientes al descubierto al sonreírle.

-Solo porque tu hermano está fuertísimo y algún día quisiera que fueras mi cuñado.

-Dios nunca lo quiera querida Vico- Bromea Edward.

-Dios, eres insufrible. - Victoria despeina su hermosa cabellera roja y alejándose de nosotros grita-¡Le diré a Jasper que estás aquí. Estará más que curioso por saber que fue lo que te hizo volver estudiar!

Edward niega sonriendo y me observa.

Este ir y venir de palabras entre Victoria y Edward me resultó de lo más entretenido y no puedo dejar de sonreír.

\- Parece una chica agradable.- Digo observándolo .

\- Lo es. Solo que esta loca. Con el tiempo la iras conociendo mejor.

Río por su ocurrencia y me dispongo a terminar mi comida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Que clase tienes ahora?- Pregunta Edward tomando la bandeja de ambos dejándola a continuación sobre el mostrador.

-Mmm, historia- Contesto acomodando mi mochila en mi hombro. Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos por el gran pasillo.

-Vamos, te acompaño al aula- Toma mi mochila y camina a mi lado mientras nos dirigimos al edificio de historia.- Yo tengo cálculos.

-¿Que tal va tu primer día?- Pregunta buscando un hilo de conversación.

-Debo confesar que bien. Estaba muy nerviosa esta mañana.

-No deberías de porque. Le caíste muy bien a Victoria con solo verte. No hubieras tenido problema con nadie.

Edward sonríe.

Y sonrió observando el lugar.

Después de unos minutos, llegamos al aula. Edward me entrega la mochila y se apoya en el quicio de la puerta.

-Pasare por ti apenas termine mi clase.-

-Ok- Contesto sonriéndole.

\- Edward...- Me volví, y un joven alto y rubio le sonríe mientras va a clase.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminan un poco cuando me ve, y sonrió.

-Isabella, un gusto verte de nuevo-¿de nuevo?

-Hola...- Respondo sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre.

El joven sigue hasta su asiento y comienza a bromear con quienes se sientan a su lado.

-¿Quien es ese?

Edward se encoge de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parece más tensa que antes.

-Es James Vulturi-

-¿James Vulturi?- Observo una vez más al rubio que al notar que lo observo me regala una pequeña sonrisa.- No lo reconocí. La otra noche estaba muy formal comparándolo a como se encuentra ahora.

-Si bueno... Las apariencias siempre engañan Bella. Y más cuando se trata de un vulturi.- Dice mirando sobre mi a James.

-¿ Algún día me contaras porque esa fijación negativa que tienes con los vulturi?- Edward volví a centrar su atención hacia mi y sonrió.

-Algún día.- Me besa la coronilla y acaricia mi mejilla- Ve... Pasare por ti luego.

-Ok.- Sonrió.

\- No te acerques mucho a James ok.

-Hare lo que pueda- Contesto bromeando alejándome de él y yendo a mi asiento.

Paso por al lado de James y este me sonríe guiñándome un ojo.

El calor baña mis mejillas, y bajo la mirada sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase termina quince minutos antes. Así que me siento en los escalones del exterior y espero a que Edward llegue.

-¿Bella?

James corre por el césped y me alcanza.

-Hola- Sonrió saludándole.

\- No tuvimos tiempo de hablar el otro día, y no quise molestarte al entrar en clases. ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy James Vulturi.-Dice extendiéndome la mano.

-Si si. Te recuerdo. - Le estrechó la mano y sonrío.

-¿Y que tal tu estadía en Forks?- Prosigue con una sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado.

-Debo de confesar que muy bien. Los Cullen son una gran familia y muy buenas persona.

-Si, ya veo. ¿Qué tal con Edward? Suele ser un poco... Problemático a veces.

-Es un gran amigo. Si no fuera por el, hoy hubiera sido más difícil de lo que creía.

-¿Amigos eh?- Sonríe- Es bueno saber eso.

-Sabes... Estaba pensando...- Sonríe de lado y me mira con sus enormes ojos azules-Si no mal recuerdo. Me debes un baile.

Río bajando la mirada y asiento lentamente.-Si creo que si.

\- En mi fraternidad van a dar una fiesta este fin de semana. ¿querrías acompañarme?

Guardo silencio unos segundos y hago una mueca con los labios. -Sabes... No lo se... y

Yo...

-Puedes decirles a los Cullen que vengan también.-agrega al notar mis dudas- Podemos encontrarnos ahí si te parece mejor.

-Me parece bien- Digo sonriéndole.

-¡Perfecto!- Contesta sonriéndome. Se reincorpora y me ayuda a hacerlo también.

Edward se acerca a nosotros y al notar la mano de James junto la mía frunce el ceño.

James suelta mi mano, e ignorando a Edward y sonriéndome acomoda su mochila en su hombro y dice-Ok. Nos vemos ahí entonces. Estoy ansioso con que llegue el fin de semana.

Edward me observa aun con su ceño fruncido, sin entender nada y pregunta -¿De qué está hablando?

-Ya te lo dirá Isabella- Expresa James.- Ok, debo irme, nos estamos viendo Isabella.

-Ok... Adiós James.

Sonríe de lado y se aleja de nosotros.

-Perdón por el retraso. - Dice Edward.

-No ocurre nada, nos dejaron salir antes.

-¿De que estaba hablando James, Bella?¿Que pasará este fin de semana?- Pregunta con el semblante serio mientras cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Oh, acaba de invitarme... Quiero decir, acaba de invitarnos a una fiesta este fin de semana en la casa de su fraternidad.

-Y supongo que rechazaste su invitación- Expresa un tanto enfadado.

Frunzo el ceño y lo enfrentó con la mirada-¿Porque debería de hacer eso?

-Bella, te dije que te mantuviera lejos de los vulturi. En especial de James.

-Sabes...- Digo un tanto enfadada. -No puedo entender porque me pides eso. Solo repites que no son buenas personas, pero nunca me das una verdadera razón o prueba de lo que dices.

-¡Solo trato de cuidarte!- Expresa acercándose aún más a mi.-Si realmente supieras...

-¡Si supiera que Edward!?- Grito enfrentándolo-¡¿Que es lo que tengo que saber?!-Guarda silencio mordiendo sus labios y tira de su cabello negando en silencio- ¿No vas a decírmelo verdad?-Asiento en silencio aceptando la resignación- Me lo imaginaba. Así que agradezco que trates de cuidarme todo el tiempo. Pero creo poder hacerlo también sola.

Me alejo de él y este me sigue. Toma de mi brazo y me volteo bruscamente haciendo que me suelte.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunta un poco más calmado.

\- Iré por Alice. Quiero ir a casa.

-No, yo te llevo. Ven conmigo.

-No... Iré con Alice-Lo fulminó con la mirada dándole a entender que en este momento no lo quería cerca de mi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Alice sin quitar la mirada del camino.

-Si- Contesto sin mirarla.- Solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

-Creí que volverías con Edward- La miro y continua- Quiero decir... Hoy estuvo todo el día contigo, pensé que ofrecería llevarte a casa también.

-Lo hizo- Miro por la ventanilla y largo un sonoro suspiro- Pero preferí volver contigo.

-¿Hizo algo que te molestará?

_D__ios, a que viene tanta pregunta_.

-No- Miento buscando que dejara de preguntar-Estamos bien.

-Ok- Contesta dudando un poco.

Estamos a unas cuadras de la casa Cullen cuando una casa en particular llama mi atención.

_Es la casa en la que vivías con Charlie - _me recuerda mi subconsciente.

-¡Para!- Grito mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Qué?- Contesta Alice confundida.

-Para el auto Alice-

-¿Pero porque?

-Solo... Solo da la vuelta y para el coche- Nos habíamos pasado un poco de la casa y Alice da la vuelta sin saber a donde tener que ir.

-Ok, ok.

-Frena aquí- Pido una vez estando frente a la casa.

Me bajo del auto apenas este se detiene y me paro frente la fachada de la casa.

Alice me sigue y observa el lugar confundida y pregunta-¿Que hacemos aquí Bella?

Guardo silencio unos segundos y los recuerdos de ese primer día en esta casa vienen a mi cabeza. Frunzo el ceño, y niego rápido evitando que las lágrimas que se están juntando en mis ojos, caigan.

-Es mi casa.- Contesto.

_"Si, es mi casa. A pesar de todo, este había sido el lugar que Charlie había elegido para que fuera nuestro hogar._

Me acerco a la entrada y cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, Alice me detiene- Espera. ¿ Qué haces? No puedes entrar aquí.

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto- Es mi casa.

-Emm "no". Ya no lo es Isabella. Y puede que en la casa viva otras personas.

Me detengo unos instantes a pensar lo que me estaba diciendo y digo- Es imposible. Esta casa fue comprada por mi padre.

-Si pero el ya no está Bella.

-¡Pero estoy yo!¡ Me pertenece!- Grito asustándola.

Alice se aleja un poco sorprendida por mi reacción y largo un sonoro suspira.-Lo siento, no quise gritarte.

Esta me mira por unos instantes y sonríe a continuación- No pasa nada Bells. ¿Porque no subimos al auto y vamos a casa?

Miro unos segundos la entrada de la casa y asiento lento.-ok.

-Bien- Me toma del brazo cariñosamente y juntas caminamos hacia el coche.

Una vez adentro Alice pone primera, y sale de ahí como diablos que lleva el Alma.

Levanto mis piernas a la altura del pecho y me abrazo apoyando la cabeza sobre mis rodillas y observando el exterior.

¿_Como es posible que la casa se haya puesto en venta?_

_No. Charlie nunca hubiera permitido que me quedara sin hogar._

_El siempre decía que si algún día le llegara a ocurrir algo, yo no tenía nada de que preocuparme. No habíamos estado mucho tiempo en Forks como para poder haber hecho algo esos días, pero estoy más que segura que se había encargado de todo lo que tramite se refiere, mucho antes de que estuviéramos en Forks._

_y conociendo a Charlie como lo hacía eso quiere decir que esa casa me pertenece. Debo hablar con Carlisle sobre esto, y debo hacerlo ahora._

_Por más que viva con los Cullen ahora, esa casa es mi hogar. Y me pertenece..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!!!!**_

_**bueno, les traigo un nuevo capitulo!!!**_

_**espero que les guste!!!**_

_**espero sus comentarios, como ya les dije muchas veces me encanta leerlas .**_

_**nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**les dejo muchos besos!!!**_

_**hasta la proxima!!!**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Pov Edward.

-Con que aquí estabas.

-Hola Jasper- Tomo un sorbo grande de mi cerveza terminándola y pido al cantinero que me entregue otra.- ¿Puede traerle una a mi amigo también por favor?

El cantinero me mira de mala gana y destapa dos botellas frente a mi.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunta sentándose en el taburete de al lado. -¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar tomando?

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?- Digo sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de decirme.

-Fui a tu casa a buscarte y Alice me dijo que no habías llegado aún. Te llamé y no contestaba así que, supuse que podías estar aquí.

\- Bueno, aquí me tienes...

-¿Que ocurre Edward?- Pregunta preocupado- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Lo que ocurre es que acabo de cagarla completita amigo.- Vuelvo a terminar de un sorbo mi cerveza y tomo la de Jasper dándole un buen sorbo.

-Edward, puedes...- Jasper trata de sacarme la botella pero la alejo para que no pueda hacerlo- Puedes dejar de beber por favor. Estas que no puedes ni hablar, amigo.

-¡No!- Grito esquivando su mano- Necesito ahogar mis penas.

Jasper comienza a reírse y niega con la cabeza-¿Que es lo que dices Edward?. Ya, has bebido demasiado. Dame la botella.

-Me enamoré- Escupo mientras sobo mi nariz.

-¿Que dices? ¿Cómo que te enamoraste?¡¿De quien?!- Pregunta con un tono divertido.

\- ¡Completito completito hasta la médula! De todos modos no importa. Tengo que casarme de todas formas con otra persona.

Jasper me mira sorprendido-¿Casarte?

Por Dios Edward. De verdad... Entrégame esa botella.- Intenta sacármela una vez más y me alejo empujándolo con brusquedad.

-¡Eh dicho que no! ¡Déjame!

Mi amigo me observa seriamente, y limpia la comisura de su boca mientras hace una pequeña sonrisa. Se apoya con una mano, sobre la tarima y largando un pequeño suspiro dice- Ok... No va a gustarte esto amigo. Pero lo hago por tu bien.

-¿De qué estás...?-Lo observo confundido y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, me proporciona un golpe en la cara que hace que caiga de lleno al piso.

Trato de levantarme pero mi borrachera me lo impide y cierro los ojos desmayándome a continuación.

-Mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Bella.

Todavía estoy algo enojada por lo ocurrido con Edward hoy en el instituto.

Esa fascinación que tiene con que no me acerque a los vulturi aún no puedo entenderlo.

Estoy tirada en el sofá del living y tomo mi celular.

Mando un mensaje a mis amigas de Nueva York pero ninguna contesta.

_¿Qué hora es allí? A lo mejor por eso ninguna me atiende._

Dejo resignada el celular sobre el sofá y cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y suspiro profundo descansando la cabeza sobre el cabezal del sofá.

El teléfono de la casa suena haciendo que salga de mi nebulosa.

Observo si alguien se acerca a atenderlo, pero al ver que nadie lo hace, contesto la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Isabella?

Frunzo el ceño sorprendida de que supiera quien soy y digo-¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Carlisle, ¿Que haces atendiendo el teléfono de la casa?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y contesto- No dejaba de sonar y nadie se acercó a atenderlo.

-¿Esme esta en casa? Llamo a su celular y lo tiene apagado.

-No aún no a llegado.

-¿ Y mi hijo Edward? Lo he estado llamando también pero no contesta.

-No lo he visto señor- Miento mordiendo mis labios a continuación.

-Ok... Supongo que Alice tampoco esta contigo.

-No... Me encuentro sola.- Escucho como larga una Sonora bocanada de aire.

-Ok. Si llegas a verlos antes que yo llegue a casa, diles que esta noche tenemos visitas. Los vulturi vienen a cenar y necesito que todo este perfecto.

\- Como diga-

-E Isabella... Tu también tienes que estar esta noche.

\- Esta bien- Contesto largando un sonoro suspiro.

-Bien.

Carlisle esta a punto de cortar cuando digo- Carlisle. Quiero decir... Señor. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Isabella?

-Bueno... Quiero saber que paso con la casa donde vivíamos con mi padre.

Guardo silencio unos eternos segundo y expresa- Ya hablaremos de eso mañana . Ahora, ya que no está mi familia en casa, ¿Puedes encargarte de que todo este perfecto para esta noche? Dile a Sue que prepare su mejor comida . Esta noche es muy importante.

-Ok... - Contesto seriamente. - No se preocupe, haré todo lo que necesita. Y mañana... Mañana hablaremos.

-Bien... Adiós.- Corta la llamada antes de que pueda decir algo.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la base cuando siento que la puerta de entrada se abre.

Jasper trae a Edward casi a arrastras y me asusto al verlo en la condición que se encuentra.

-¡Oh por Dios!¿Que le pasó?- Corro hacia ellos y ayudó a Jasper a sostener a Edward.

-Isabella. Solo...- Dice con dificultad debido al peso de su amigo- Es una borrachera. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Si, por supuesto.-Frunzo el ceño y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo .-¿Que le paso en el ojo?

-Tuve que noquearlo.- Lo Miro sorprendida y niego en silencio.-Ok.. Llevémoslo a su habitación.

-¡Ey, es Isabella!- Edward me mira con sus ojos casi cerrados y sonríe.

Avanzamos a trompicones por el pasillo y por fin logramos llegar al dormitorio.

\- Es hermosa. -Susurra-¡¿Jasper, a no que es hermosa?!

Observo a Jasper algo sonrojada y sonriendo de lado niega con su cabeza- Lo es amigo. Lo es.

-Es perfecta... -Dice con dificultad-¡Bella, eres perfecta! ¿Porque tiene que ser tan perfecta?

Jasper me mira y sonríe. bajo la cabeza ocultando la vergüenza que en este momento estoy sintiendo y abro la puerta del cuarto de Edward.

-Dejémoslo aquí -Jasper lo deja sobre su cama mientras Edward sigue balbuceando cosas incoherente. Al menos para mí.

-Perfecto... Carlisle estará feliz de verlo así.

-Tenemos que meterlo bajo la ducha. Un poco de agua fría...- Su celular lo interrumpe y sacándolo de su bolsillo mira la pantalla y frunce el seño.

-Discúlpame. Andrea, dime...- Atiende la llamada y sale de la habitación.

Miro a Edward tumbado sobre la cama y frunzo el seño.-¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?- Susurro.

-Ok... Isabella, tengo que irme.¿ Puedes encargarte de el?

-¿¡Que!? No... Espera. ¡No se que hacer!- Contesto alterada.

-Solo...- Se acerca a mi y observa a su amigo- Solo trata de que no se duerma sin antes vomitar. Abre la ducha, agua bien fría y mételo bajo de ella. ¡Será fácil!

-Jasper. No pienso desnudarlo no...

-Isabella. Si no fuera de suma importancia no me iría y me haría cargo de este desastre yo- Señala a su amigo y despeina su cabello- Pero debo volver a mi empresa ahora. No puedo librarme de esto. Y necesito de tu ayuda.

Lo miro algo asustada y tocando mi nuca asiento- Ok.

-Bien. Puedes hacerlo. Saca su remera y pantalón. No hace falta más. ¿Ok?

-Ok- expreso frenéticamente.

-Bien- Se acerca a mi y besa mi cien- Estarás bien. Estarán bien. Llamaré más tarde para ver cómo está.

-Ok.

-Ok...- Sonríe de lado y sale de la habitación dejándome sola con Edward completamente ebrio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Muy bien Isabella, no es muy difícil. Solo...- Digo mientras peleo con quitarle la remera . -Es imposible... Edward. Siéntate ¿Si? Voy a sacarte la remera así te ayudo a llegar a la ducha y...

-¿Vas a desnudarme?-Emboza una sonrisa, una sonrisa de borracho-Vaya Bella, al fin dices algo interesante.

-Solo voy a llevarte a la ducha y...

\- Ven conmigo- Dice arrastrando las palabras.

-Estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices. Puedes...- Toco el puente de mi nariz y largo una bocanada de aire- Siéntate por favor, así puedo sacarte la remera.

-¿Porque la habitación se mueve?

_Mierda... Va a vomitar_!

-¡Edward siéntate!

Me sonríe divertido.

-Ok, ok, que mandona puedes llegar a ser.

-Bueno, cuando pierdo la paciencia suelo serlo-Me pongo las manos en las caderas. Él vuelve a sonreír, se incorpora sobre los codos con dificultad y después se sienta torpemente.

Antes de que se caiga hacia atrás otra vez, lo agarro de la remera y se la quito con esfuerzo , primero un brazo y luego el otro.

-Hueles bien.

-Si bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Hueles a cerveza y licor barato.

-ce- re-ve... cer-ve- za-Pronuncia las sílabas tan exageradamente que tengo que reprimir una risita.

Tiro la ropa al suelo a mi lado y Él apoya las manos en mis caderas y pone su frente sobre mi vientre. Dejo de respirar sorprendida por su proximidad y me quedo petrificada sin saber que hacer.

-No quiero perderte. No quiero...- Se agarra más fuerte de mi.

¿_Perderme? Porque razón diría ..._

-Edward, deja...-Trato de zafarme de el y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, toco su cabello.- Deja que te lleve a la lucha ¿si?

Me mira a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Sus ojos están turbios y

brumosos. Se me encoge el corazón.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?- Dice tristemente.

-No... No lo estoy.

Sonríe , vuelve a tirarse sobre la cama y se tapa los ojos con el brazo. Le suelto un cordón y le quito el zapato y el calcetín y después el otro. Cuando me pongo

de pie me doy cuenta de por qué no opone ninguna resistencia.

P_erfecto, se ha dormido._

_Pero Jasper dijo que no dejara que se durmiera sin antes darle una ducha._

_También dijo que esto sería fácil y no lo es para nada._

Me aventuro y saco su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer.

Me quedo mirándole. Está guapísimo, incluso borracho y roncando. Tiene los labios cincelados separados,

un brazo encima de la cabeza alborotándole el pelo ya despeinado y la cara relajada.

Niego sonriendo de lado y me dirijo al tocador.

Prendo la ducha y en el momento que giro para ir en busca de Edward, este cae sobre mi envolviéndome con los brazos al rededor de la cintura.

-¡Oh Dios mío!¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿¡Estas loco o que!? ¿No te habías quedado dormido?

Nos mete a Ambos en la ducha.

-¡¿Que haces?! Dios esta helada, Edward...- Acomoda mi pelo mojado atrás de mi oreja y recorre mi piel con las manos. Su tacto es lento y deliberado. Y me quedo petrificada sin saber que decir, y sin deseos de decirle que pare.

El agua helada cae sobre nosotros, empapándome entera, pero nada de eso importa en este momento.

Me lleva firme hacia el y cierro los ojos. La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos hace que un escalofrío recorra por todo mi cuerpo, y me sorprendo al ver que no es debido al miedo de que pueda hacerme algo, si no gracias a esa sensación de satisfacción de estar entre sus brazos. El esconde su cara en mi cuello y me roza suavemente con la nariz.

-Edward...

_Dios, creo que olvide como respirar..._

Besa suavemente mi hombro descubierto.

Besa la piel desnuda de la base de mi cuello y cierro los ojos mientras el agua recorre el mismo camino que sus labios.

La cálida suavidad de sus labios saben muy bien para decirle que pare.

Un tenue gemido escapa de su garganta cuando me apretó a su pelvis y puedo sentir a través de sus calzoncillos lo mucho que me desea.

Se apreta contra mi apoyando mi espalda contra la pared fría y húmeda. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, se inclina para besarme y se para a un centímetros de distancia. Puedo sentir con mis labios el calor que irradiaba su piel. El agua fría es solo un adorno entre los dos.

Me contengo para no empujarlo a hacer el resto del camino.

Sus dedos investigan mi piel mientras decide que hacer y mete la mano dentro de mi remera mojada deslizándola por mi espalda hasta la cintura.

Con los dedos índices se escurre por mis caderas.

Esta a punto de deshacerse de la ropa que nos estorba para estar piel con piel, cuando cierra con fuerza los ojos .

-Así no- susurra acariciando apenas mis labios con los suyos- te deseo pero no de esta manera.

Se tambalea para atrás y sale de la ducha. Su respiración es agitada, tiene los puños cerrados y se gira dándome la espalda apoyándose en el lavamanos a continuación.

Me quedo un momento de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago mientras el agua aún cae sobre mi. Mi respiración también va a mil por horas y cuando logro controlarla, tomo una toalla que se encuentra colgada a un costado de la ducha y salgo lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permiten.

-¡Espera!- Grita haciendo que me detenga en seco, pero no giro a observarlo.

Lo siento a mis espaldas y tocando mi hombro me gira lentamente.

-Lo siento- Dice con sinceridad -Yo...

-No tienes que decir nada. Estas... Estas borracho- Sonrió nerviosa y vuelvo a mirarlo seria.-Actuaste sin... Sin saber lo que hacías. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto esperando que en realidad diga lo contrario.

Me mira en silencio unos segundos y desviando la mirada de la mía asiente lentamente- Si. No... No quise actuar así. No quise asustarte.

_Ok... Creo que eso acaba de doler._

-No lo hiciste. - Expreso tragando en seco ocultando mi angustia. De alguna manera esperaba que dijera que no, que realmente quería besarme, pero escucharlo decir lo contrario... bueno, para que definir que estoy sintiendo en este momento, si creo que es más que evidente.- No me asuste en lo absoluto. No... No te preocupes. Voy a ir a... Señaló la puerta y me alejo un poco de él, pero toma mi mano e impide que siga.

-No... No te vayas. Déjame que...- Me saca la toalla y seca mi rostro lentamente, me observa sin decir nada y traga en seco cuando acaricia mi cuello y mi pecho con la toalla. Parpadea seguido y niega como volviendo en si- Buscaré una remera para ti.

-No hace falta, iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme- Me trae una de sus playeras y sonriendo con súplica me la entrega- Quédate por favor. Solo... Solo un rato.

Suspiro y asiento lentamente. Tomo la playera y me dirijo al tocador a cambiarme.

Me saco la ropa empapada y miro mis jeans.

¡_Diablos! No tengo pantalones!!_

Me pongo la playera que Edward me entregó y me queda tapando el muslo.

Seco mi pelo con la toalla y lo acomodo para atrás sin peinar.

Al salir de la habitación Edward esta sentado al borde de la cama.

Se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una remera negra que hacían que sus músculos sobresalten.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto acercándome lentamente.

-me explota la cabeza- contesta. Sonrió de lado y me siento a su lado.- Y por una extraña razón que desconozco me duele horriblemente el ojo.

-Bueno... Jasper tiene culpa de eso- Sonrió de lado y continuo-Deberías de acostarte un rato.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?

-Edward... No lo se.

\- Por favor Bella- Súplica

En su mirada hay tristeza y me confundo al no entender porque razón.

-Si eso te hace estar mejor. Esta bien... Me quedaré. -Me regala una sonrisa y se recuesta en la cama invitándome a que también lo haga.

-Me portare bien, lo prometo- Dice sonriendo.

Sonrió de lado y me acuesto a su lado. Apoyo las manos sobre mi estómago y observo el techo.

Edward está en la misma posición y un insoportable silencio reina la habitación.

\- Isabella, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que acabo de hacer, yo... No se que fue lo que me pasó.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada Edward, ya te lo dije antes. - Giro el rostro para mirarlo y me encuentro con el a centímetros de mi rostro- Estoy bien.

Su mirada va de mis ojos a mis labios.

-Sobre lo que pasó hoy en el campus...-

-No, no digas nada. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas- -Interrumpo.- Te traté mal, y tu solo quieres... Cuidarme. Aunque aún no entiendo porque esa obsesión de mantenerme lejos de los vulturi.

Larga una bocanada de aire grande y me acaricia el rostro- Ya voy a explicarte todo. Solo... Solo necesito arreglar algo primero.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?

-No. Voy a estar bien. Ahora...-Pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrae más a él. - Solo quiero estar así.

Edward se duerme apenas termina de hablar. Murmura algo incomprendible pero no se despierta.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando estar entre sus brazos y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Edward.

Me despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de dormirme aparecen como flashes.

Miro a mi costado y Bella esta dormida junto a mi.

La cabeza la tiene apoyada sobre mi brazo, como si de una almohada se tratara y aún que se me esta quedando dormido el brazo, me reúso a moverme.

Tenerla así, acurrucada junto a mi me da mucha paz.

Escucho el suave sonido de su respiración . Se siente tan suave y cálida junto a mi, que me es inevitable sentir estar colmado de una extraña... felicidad.

Le hecho un vistazo a sus ojos cerrados y acaricio su cabello enmarañado.

Bella se remueve a mi lado y hace un sonido adormilado mientras desliza el brazo sobre mi pecho. Siento ganas de tocar su piel y acaricio su brazo. Bella abre los ojos con varios parpadeos y alza la mirada sobre mi. Sonríe y vuelve a acomodarse, pero de repente abre los ojos de golpe y se reincorpora de un salto saliendo de la cama con cierta inseguridad en los ojos.

-Lo siento yo...

-Tranquila.

-No quise dormirme, ...

-Bella- Digo acercándome a ella y tocando sus hombros- Esta todo bien. Me encantó despertar y verte a mi lado.

Guarda silencio unos segundo y se toca el cabello nerviosa.

-Creo que debería irme.

-No. ¿Porque? Quédate.

\- Ya te encuentras bien y tu padre...- De repente se queda en silencio y abre la boca en una inmensa o y toca si frente-¡ Pero que idiotas eres!¡ Carlisle va a matarme! -Busca su ropa mojada con desesperación y dice- Debo irme.

-¿Qué? No. Bella , espera. Tenemos que hablar. Hace un rato en la ducha...

\- No hace falta que digas nada Edward. Solo... Solo fue un mal entendido ¿No? Ya... Ya me lo dijiste antes. No fue tu intención que pasara todo eso.- Me interrumpe nerviosa.- Tengo que irme. Carlisle esta por llegar y debo...

-No, espera. Que importa Carlisle Bella, déjame decirte en verdad lo que pienso. No es así...

-En serio Edward. No hace falta decir nada más-Vuelve a interrumpir haciendo que me pusiera algo inquietante. Intento acercarme a ella, y evitar que saliera de la habitación pero esta se aleja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bella...

-Carlisle esta por llegar Edward y debo hablar con Sue sobre la cena de esta noche y...- Habla tan rápido que apenas puedo entender lo que está tratando de decir.

-Espera. ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué cena hablas?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- Esta noche vendrán los Vulturi y me pidió que le dijera a Sue que se hiciera cargo de todo y ... Dios santo-Toca su frente preocupada.

-¿Dijiste Vulturi?- Ok ahora el preocupado soy yo.

-¡Si, y lo olvidé por completo! Te vi llegar en ese estado junto a Jasper y... ¡ Debo irme y hablar con Sue ya! Lo siento Edward. Debo... Debo irme- Expresa nerviosa y sale de la habitación como diablo que lleva el Alma.

-¡Bella, no... Espera!- Grito tratando de detenerla. Pero ella ya se había ido.

Camino por la habitación de un lado al otro. Tiro de mis cabellos y lo despeino debido a mi inquietud.

¿Porque los Vulturi vienen a cenar esta noche??

¿Qué es lo que Carlisle se trae entre mano?

La cabeza no para de darme vueltas, aún estoy con resaca y de pensar que los Vulturi vendrán esta noche hace que me explote.

Después de unos minutos de caminar por toda la habitación y de romperme la cabeza en tratar de deducir qué es lo que Carlisle esta tratando de hacer, me detengo en seco cuando saco una conclusión -¡Mierda! - Busco mi celular por toda la habitación y no logro encontrarlo- No,no,no. Esto no puede estar pasando.

_Maldito Carlisle, no puede estar haciendo esto._

Me tranquilizó un poco para poder pensar mejor y aprieto el puente de mi nariz-Dios la cabeza va a explotarme- Recuerdo tener el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y comienzo a buscarlo.

Lo visualizo sobre el sofá que está frente a la ventana y corro a buscarlo. Al encontrar en aparato, inicio la llamada y espero .

-Doga...

-¡Dime que no es verdad lo que estoy pensando!-

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer Carlisle?

Mi padre aparenta entender de lo que estoy hablando y larga un sonoro suspiro- Sabias que esto pasaría Edward.

-¡Si pero no pensé que fuera esta noche! ¡Por Dios Carlisle ni siquiera conozco a la chica!

\- Y lo harás esta noche- ¡Dios, es irritante! Habla tan tranquilo que si lo tuviera a mi lado en este momento lo estrangularía.

-¿Está noche? ¿¡La conoceré está noche y anunciaras nuestro casamiento esta noche!?- Grito mientras camino de un lado al otro-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo loco que se ve todo esto?! No... No lo haré- Digo con firmeza.

\- Ya hablamos de esto Edward. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que pasara si no lo haces?

-Eres una basura. Nunca entenderé porque haces esto.¡ Y Jamás! ¡Jamás voy a perdonártelo!

\- Creo poder vivir con eso. Ahora...- Cierro con fuerza los ojos y aprieto mis puños. - Termina con todo esto y arréglate bien para tu futura esposa. Estaré en casa en 15 minutos. Nos vemos Edward.

Corta la llamada y gruñendo, tiro el aparato sobre la cama y golpeó la pared.

Me dejo caer híper ventilando debido a la furia que me consume y pongo la cabeza entre mis rodillas buscando calmarme.

Esta noche no solo conoceré a la persona que será mi esposa, si no que también Bella sabrá todo antes de que yo pueda explicárselo y buscado una solución.

-¡Mierda! Estas completamente jodido Edward.


	13. capítulo 13

-Listo, Sue ya esta al tanto de todo-Pobre mujer. Casi me mata cuando le dije a último momento sobre lo de la cena. Pero puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y con un pequeño puchero en mis labios, Sue no dudo en perdonarme.

Después de una ducha caliente, me pongo algo cómodo pero a la vez elegante.

Elijo un vestido tubo color azul que sobre pasa a penas mi muslo y unos zapatos altos color gris. Seco y peino mi cabello hacia atrás y me ató una cola de cabello bien alta dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

Me coloco un poco de maquillaje y bajo a la sala.

Nuevamente esta vacía. Me asomó al despacho de Carlisle y noto que esta sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

En este momento parece no estar ocupado, así que decido tener esa charla que tanto deseo.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta y me asomó apenas- Carlisle.

-¿Sí?- Levanta la mirada de los papeles y al verme frunce su ceño y los guarda rápido en el cajón de su escritorio.-Isabella.

Sale detrás del escritorio y me mira sorprendido-Wau... Estas... Muy hermosa.

Me mira de una manera que me hace sentir incómoda y me abrazo sobre mi estómago.-Gracias- Contesto sonrojándome.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-No quise molestarlo, pero vi que estaba aquí solo y quise aprovechar para hablar con usted.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar conmigo?- Pregunta sorprendiéndome. ¿Acaso esta hablando en serio?

Miro la habitación y parpadeo varias veces. - Sobre mi casa Carlisle- Me mira con el ceño fruncido y se para con firmeza- Hoy me dijo que mañana hablaríamos de eso, pero note que...

-Pues hablaremos de eso mañana entonces- Interrumpe volviendo a su escritorio. Se sienta en la silla y se coloca las gafas poniendo atención a otros papeles que están sobre su escritorio - En este momento estoy ocupado Isabella, y los Vulturi están próximos a llegar. Asi que me encantaría terminar esta conversación ahora mismo y poder volver a mi trabajo. Así puedo atender a mis invitados como corresponden.

Lo miro seria sin decir nada y me quedo inmóvil unos segundos. _Maldito desgraciado. ¿Porque no podemos hablar ahora? No es algo complicado de explicar. Me dice que ocurrió con mi casa, y fin de la conversación._

Me observa sobre sus gafas y expresa- Si me disculpas...- Señala la puerta y

Largo una Sonora bocanada de aire asintiendo mientras me dirijo a la salida.

.

.

.

.

.

Casi toda la familia se encuentra ya en la sala. Vestidos como para una gran celebración. Salvo Emmett que aún no ha llegado.

Edward tiene unas ojeras negras bien pronunciadas bajo sus ojos y su cabello se encuentra más alborotado de lo normal.

_Dios, se ve tan sexy._

Me mira y sonríe de lado acercándose. Me toma de la mano y deja un tierno beso en la mejilla- Estas muy bella.

Sonrío y me sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-¡Ese vestido te queda tallado !- Alice toma mi mano y hace que gire en mi lugar.

-Bueno... debo confesar que tienes muy buen gusto Al. Tu también estás muy bella- sonrío y miro a Esme.-¡Ambas lo están!

-Gracias preciosa. Tu siempre tan amable.

-¿y bien... a que se trae esta reunión ?- Pregunta Alice sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales-No es que me moleste en lo absoluto tener invitados pero... ¿los Vulturi? ¿En serio?

-Tu padre y Aro tienen algo muy importante que anunciar- Esme observa a Edward y este se tensa.

Suena el timbre de la casa y Carlisle sale del despacho, acomoda su corbata y da una mirada a todos buscando que estemos en perfectas condiciones.

-Bien. Han llegado.

-¡Espera!¿ Donde esta Emmett?- Pregunta Alice.

-No tarda en llegar.- Contesta Carlisle. Observa a Edward y lo fulmina con la mirada.- Comportense . Recuerden que estas personas son muy importante para mí y esta noche tiene que ser perfecta.

Todos asienten menos Edward que mira a su padre con desprecio.

Se aleja de nosotros y se para atrás de todo apoyándose en una de las columnas cruzándose de brazos.

Estoy por acercarme a él cuando noto que

Sue no da a basto con todo los quehaceres. Me siento culpable por eso y la sigo a la cocina.

Los vulturi pueden esperar.

-Sue. Deja que te ayude con algo ¿Si?- Coloco unas copas en una bandeja y cuando estoy a punto de agarrarlas me detiene.

-¡Oh no mi niña! Deja eso ahí. El señor Cullen contrató un servicio para que me ayude, pero aún no han llegado.

-Por esa razón. Deja que te de una mano. No me cuesta en lo absoluto.

-Dios niña, eres difícil de convencer ¿Verdad?.

-No te imaginas cuanto- contesto sonriéndole.

-Esta bien. Lleva esa bandeja y déjala sobre la mesa. Y ya-Me ayuda a sostener mejor la bandeja y toca mi mentón- Gracias pequeña. Eres una santa. Pero dejas eso y te quedas en la sala con la familia ¿Ok?

Cuando estoy a punto de objetar, cinco personas entran por la puerta de atrás con uniformes de mucamas. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sue expresa-¡ Perfecto, llego la caballería!

-Ok. Dejare esta bandeja en la sala, ya la tengo en mis manos.-Me sonríe y dejo la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Perfecto! Ya era hora muchacha- Una joven con una tés Blanca, pómulos rosados y cabellera rubia con ondas y pelo largo hasta su cintura, me mira con odio y toma una copa. No la había visto nunca antes, así que desconozco quien es-¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? ¡¿Como permiten que una empleada se vista de zorra y atienda a sus invitados así?

¡_¿Acaba de llamarme zorra?!-_¿¡disculpa, como me llamaste!?

-¡Tania por Dios, donde están tus modales!- La señora Renne, se acerca a la joven y toca sus hombros sonriéndole-Ella es Isabella.

-¿Y porque tiene que interesarme el nombre de una empleada?

-Bella no es ninguna empleada. Y mucho menos una zorra - Edward se acerca a nosotros y gruñe con seriedad- Es parte de la familia. Y merece que la respetes. Así que voy a pedirte que por favor te disculpes con ella por haberla insultado.

-Ya veo...-Siseo Tanya mirando a Edward arqueando una ceja. Luego me observa con desprecio.

-Y bien... Tus disculpas- Ordena Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-No... No es necesario. Yo...-

-Oh, no si que lo es- Interrumpe Renne.-Y Tanya no tendrá problemas en hacerlo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No!. Dijo que no era necesario.

-¡Tanya! -Grita en un susurro.

-¡Pero mamá!-_¿Mamá?_

\- Compórtate ¿Si? Solo... Solo pídele disculpas.

-¡Esta bien!- Grita cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño. Se para a centímetros de mi y rebajándome con la mirada murmura- Lo siento.

\- Bien.-Renne toma de los hombros a

Su hija y la aleja sonriéndome. Esta se zafa de su agarre y se aleja de nosotros.

Renne vuelve a sonreír y sigue a su hija.

-Siento que hayas pasado por esto- Edward me mira con ternura pero a la vez sus ojos reflejan tristeza.

-No tiene importancia- Contesto sonriéndole-¿Tu estas bien?

-Si... No te preocupes - Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y trata de tomar la bandeja que aún tengo en la mano-De todas maneras ¿Que haces con esto?

Impidió que me lo quite y contesto- Estoy ayudando a Sue. La pobre mujer no daba a basto con todo. Aún no habían llegado los ayudantes de mesa y quise darle una mano.

Sonríe de lado y niega en silencio- ¿Jamás vas a dejar de ser perfecta Isabella?

Me sonrojo y dándole un pequeño golpecito con mi hombro a su hombro contesto- Ya deja de decir eso. No soy perfecta.

-No, Si... Lo eres.

-¡Que no!

-Si... Lo eres- Insiste haciéndome reír.

-Porque pienso que esta discusión es completamente inútil.

-Porque lo es- Contesta riéndonos juntos a continuación.

-Y bien... ¿Cual es el chiste?- Carlisle se acerca a nosotros y toma una de las copas de la bandeja que sostengo.

-Ninguno- Contesta Edward. -Si me disculpas- Se dirige hacia mi. Hago un asentamiento con la cabeza y se aleja de nosotros.

Carlisle guarda silencio y niega largando un suspiro. Me mira y frunce el ceño-¿Qué haces con esa bandeja?

-Sue necesitaba una mano y quise ayudar.

-¿Y los mozos que contraté?

-Acaban de llegar. Están ayudando a Sue a terminar de armar la mesa y esas cosas.

-Ok... Entonces ya que estas con la bandeja, acércate.-_Como diga señor._

Me paró a su lado y carraspea para llamar la atención de todos.

-Bueno, Aro y yo convocamos esta comida por motivos de gran importancia-Carlisle apreta sus manos nerviosos y apuntando hacia mi continua- Agradecería que todos tomen una copa, por favor.

Edward comienza a híper ventilar y su peso pasa de un pie al otro- Papá... Espera.

-Ya es hora Edward...- Interrumpe Carlisle.

Observo la escena completamente confundida, cuando...

-¡Familia!- El huracán de Emmett entra a la casa- Díganme que aún no han dado la gran noticia. -Hace un gesto con sus manos y ríe. Toma una copa de la bandeja y frunciendo el ceño me susurra-¿Que haces con esto Tu?

-Luego te explico...-Susurro por lo bajo.

-Concentrémonos por favor- Carlisle nos observa y el grandote hace un gesto con su mano sobre su boca como si serrara con llave.

-En fin. Carlisle, yo lo diré- Interrumpe Tanya acercándose a Edward y entrelazando su brazo con el de él a continuación.

¿Pero qué carajos...?

\- Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.- Bien... la muy bruja acaba de decir ¡¿Que?!

Toda la familia está feliz por la noticia. Esme sonríe a más no poder y toca su pecho emocionada. Carlisle y Aro se dan la mano, mientras que Alice y Emmett sonríen y se acercan a la novia a saludarla. Edward no deja de mirarme y su mirada refleja súplica.

_Creo... Creo que olvide de como se respira_.

De repente, siento que mi cuerpo se hace de papel y La bandeja que tengo en mis manos cae al suelo haciendo que un estruendo ensordecedor inunde la habitación.

_¿Edward va a casarse?_

-Yo...- Digo nerviosa y me agacho para recoger el desastre que acabo de hacer.

-¿Acaso eres estúpida?!- Expresa Tanya.

Edward se acerca rápidamente a mi e intenta ayudarme a levantar las cosa.

-Isabella, deja que...

-No, yo puedo sola-Digo con firmeza y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Cuando trato de zafarme de su mano, me corto con uno de los trozos de vidrios.

-Agh- Siseo por lo bajo.

-Oh por Dios, estás lastimada, déjame ayudarte.- Edward insiste y trata de tomar mi mano pero se la quitó con brusquedad.

-Dije que podía sola- Susurro con odio.

_¿Porque estoy enfadada con la noticia?_

_Bueno... ¿Supongo que es porque te mintió y oculto tremenda noticia?_

_¡Perfecto! Me pregunto y contesto sola._

_La locura se está apoderando de mi._

-Isabella...!- Insiste Edward.

-Estoy bien- Le contesto mirándolo fijo y seriamente mientras se forman lágrimas en mis ojos.

Me reincorporó y poniendo distancia entre los dos.-Solo... Solo aléjate de mi.

Se queda petrificado y me mira sorprendido y angustiado mientras se reincorpora lentamente.

-¿Isabella estas bien? -Pregunta Emmett al ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi mano con sangre. -Ven muchacha deja eso. Te llevaré a la cocina a limpiar esa herida.

Asiento mientras una lágrima cae por la mejilla y dejo que Emmett me asista.

-¿Niña estas bien?- Pregunta Renne preocupada.

-No pasa nada. Solo es un pequeño corte. No se preocupen por mi.

Gracias a Dios, todos suponen que mi llanto es debido al corte que tengo en mi mano y no por como me estoy sintiendo realmente en este momento.

Debo de admitir que la noticia de que Edward va a casarse me cayó como agua helada.

¡Dios, no debería de afectarme ni importarme en lo absoluto!

Pero no puedo negar que siento algo por El que nunca antes he sentido por nadie. Y había intentado besarme hace unas horas atrás! ¡Por Dios! ¿ Pueden ver lo loco que suena todo esto?

Quiso besarme y decía que no quería perderme. Ahora se con más certeza que todo lo que dijo y pasó hace unas horas atrás, era solo producto de su borrachera, y no porque realmente lo siente.

¡Que ingenua has sido Isabella!

Observo a Edward sobre mi hombro mientras me alejo y me mira angustiado.

Tanya se acerca a él y besa su mejilla . Me mira con superioridad y sonríe con malicia ante la escena -Ven cariño. Sigamos festejando. Esta noche es nuestra noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epov Edward.

Ya está... Mi mundo se había desmoronado y todo en solo unos segundos.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la mirada de Bella en el momento en que Tanya anuncio nuestro compromiso.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_.

Trato de seguir a Bella a la cocina pero Tanya me lo impide- Ven cariño. Sigamos festejando. Esta noche es nuestra noche.

Frunzo el ceño y la miro furioso. Me suelto de su brazo y en el momento que estoy por alejarme de ella e irme de la sala, Aro se nos acerca y abraza a ambos juntos.

-No puedo estar mas que feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias Papi.

-Si me disculpan- Digo soltándome de los brazos de mi "futuro suegro y mujer" .

Me estoy por dirigir a la cocina cuando Carlisle, me toma del brazo y detiene-¿A donde vas?

Me suelto bruscamente y digo-Voy a ver como esta Isabella.

\- Ella está bien. Tu hermano está ayudándola. Vuelve con tu prometida en este instante.

-Oblígame- Lo desafío.

Carlisle larga una Sonora bocanada de aire y toca su puente de la nariz.

Mira hacia donde se encuentra sus invitados y acercándose aún más a mi murmura- No hagas las cosas mas difíciles Edward. Vuelve con tu prometida ahora.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

-Pues, suponiendo que tu interés por Isabella es mucho más grande de lo que imaginé, no me va a quedar de otra que trasladarla al campus y sacarla de la casa.

-¡No te atreverías!

-Ponme a prueba- Contesta sonriendo de lado con malicia.

-Eres la porquería más grande que existe en este universo- Escupo entre dientes. Apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto de sentir dolor y estrecho los ojos hasta parecer una fina línea.

-Si bueno... Me han dicho cosas peores.

Estoy a punto de abalanzarse contra el, no me importa quien es y ni que estuviera todas estas personas en mi casa, deseo golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Mi madre se interpone entre nosotros y apoya su mano en mi pecho y en el de El.

-Señores. ¿Esta todo bien?

Miro furiosa a mi madre y vuelvo la mirada hacia mi padre- Si... Esta todo perfecto.

-Ok...-Sonríe, mira hacia los invitados y susurra.- Se puede sentir la tención que hay aquí desde kilómetros. Y están haciéndonos quedar mal con nuestros invitados. ¿ Pueden los dos calmarse ?

Edward...- La observo aún furioso y suspiro- Tu futura esposa esta esperándote y...

-¡Deja de llamarla así!- Grito por lo bajo-Apenas y la conozco. No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto . Todo esto es una locura.

-Cariño, ya lo hemos hablado...-

-No... Ustedes lo han hablado. Han decidido que hacer con mi vida sin consultarme nada primero. Y poniendo toda responsabilidad de esta familia sobre mis hombros. - Quito su mano que aún está sobre mi pecho y me alejo de ellos- Con su permiso. Iré a ver como esta Isabella.- Miro a mi padre que me observa serio - Luego iré con ... Mi prometida- Escupo con asco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vas a estar bien mi niña. Solo es superficial...- Sue esta curando la mano de Bella.

\- Es una chica fuerte- Me acerco a ellas ganándome una sonrisa de Sue.

Bella me observa en silencio y vuelve a poner atención a su mano.

-Ni que lo digas. Alice estaría en un solo grito-Bromea Emmett. -¿Vas a estar bien?-Pregunta poniendo su mano en el hombro .

-Si. Gracias emmett- Contesta sonriéndole.

-Bien... Iré al comedor. ¿!Te guardo un lugar en la mesa a mi lado?-

-No se si volveré ahí Emmett. Creo que ...

-¡Oh no mujer!, Vendrás al comedor y comerás con la familia como corresponde. ¿Con quién hablare si no?

Bella le sonríe y asiente en silencio. -Ok... Voy dentro de un rato.

-Perfecto.- Le besa la frente y antes de salir de la cocina palmea mi hombro sonriéndome. -Felicitaciones hermanito.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y ladeo la cabeza haciendo de cuentas que no escuche nada.

La cocina esta en un silencio sepulcral. Sue, termina de colocar una gasa con cinta en la mano de Bella y nos observa uno al otro.

Tomo coraje y respirando hondo.

-Sue... ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas unos minutos?- La mujer asiente sonriendo y sale rápidamente de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

Bella no me quita los ojos de encima. En su mirada refleja dolor y odio a la vez. Y no puedo dejar de sentir culpa por eso.

Me acerco lentamente y me paro frente a ella .

-Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte así- Susurro. Me relamo los labios antes de hablar de nuevo- Quería decírtelo antes pero...

-No entiendo que estás tratando de hacer Edward...- Interrumpe. Se para y queda casi a mi altura. Me mira de lado pero su semblante aún es serio- ¿ Estás queriéndome explicar porque no mencionaste antes lo de tu compromiso?

Sonríe pero evita mirarme a los ojos y cambia de peso de un pie al otro. Respira profundo y mirándome con firmeza dice- No es necesario que lo hagas. Entre nosotros... No hay nada. ¿No es así?

Noto que sus ojos están llenándose de lágrimas, pero los cierra con fuerza y se aleja de mi dándome la espalda.

-No... No lo es- Me acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros girándola para que quede de frente a mi- Yo... Yo no puedo estar lejos de ti,¡No puedo vivir sin ti! y...-Despeino nervioso mi cabello

-Si, ya había oído eso antes- Dice con sarcasmo.

-¡Y hablo enserio Isabella! yo... Yo estoy enam...

-¡No lo digas!- Me detiene haciéndome sorprender.-No quiero escucharlo. No quiero saberlo...Lo que paso ahí arriba- Señala con su brazo extendido hacia mi habitación- Lo que casi pasa en esa habitación Edward no significa nada ¿Ok? Y todo lo que intentes explicarme o decirme ahora, no voy a poder creerlo. Porque Jamás me hubieras ocultado algo así, si realmente te importo como dices que lo hago.

Una lágrima traicionera cae por su mejilla y la limpia rápidamente. Baja la mirada y sorba su nariz . Me mira y sonríe de lado- Esto es una estupidez. - Comienza a reír a carcajadas y tapa su rostro negando.-¡Es una completa estupidez!

La miro confundido y trato de tocar sus brazos pero se aleja evitando que lo haga. Detiene su risa y lleva una de sus manos a la nuca. Muerde su labio mirando hacia los lados y bajando los brazos , se para con más firmeza . -Deberías irte Edward.

-No... Déjame contarte que...

-Deberías... Irte.- Me observa seriamente y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su estómago.-Por favor...

Silencio...

Solo hay silencio a nuestro alrededor.

La observo, siento unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo esto es un error y que es cosa de mi padre. Pero trago en seco y asiento al fin con la cabeza. Muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior y cojo aire antes de salir de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epov Bella.

Todos están sentados en la mesa a punto de cenar. Edward está junto a su prometida, y esta tiene el brazo al rededor de su cuello y lo besa. Edward se desase de ella lentamente sonriéndole a penas.

-¡Bella!¿Estas bien?- Renne sonríe al verme entrar. - Ven, siéntate junto a nosotros.

Me ofrece un lugar entre ella y James y...

_Esperen... ¿ Cuando fue que ...?_

_ogh a esta altura, ya no me sorprende nada._

-Gracias, pero Emmett guardo un lugar a su lado y...

-No ocurre nada Bella. Siéntate junto a tu amigo. -interrumpe Emmett

Lo miro confundida y este me sonríe.

James se pone de pie y sonriéndome me invita a sentarme a su lado-Hola Bella.

Miro a Edward tensar su mandíbula y lo ignoro por completo.

-James... Hola- Saludo sentándome a su lado. Este me besa la mejilla haciendo que me sorprenda .

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias- Contesto bajando la mirada hacia mi plato.

-¿Estas bien? Mi tía me dijo que te cortaste con una copa.

-Oh, sí. No fue nada- Miro mi mano vendada y sonrío de lado- Tengo dedos de mantequilla. Lamento ese incidente ocurrido antes.-Me dirijo hacia toda la mesa ganándome la mirada de todos.

Carlisle me observa serio, y Tanya con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-Solo son copas Bella. No te preocupes-Esme hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto y me sonríe.

-Si, lo importante es que tu estés bien- Renne apoya su mano en mi mano sana y le da una leve acaricia.

Aro la mira de lado algo sorprendida y esta saca su mano de la mía.

-Bueno. Ya que Bella...- Tanya pronuncia mi nombre de mala gana- Se encuentra bien. Porque no volvemos a lo importante. Ósea a mi compromiso con Edward.

Edward tensa más su mandíbula y me mira. Desvío la mirada de la suya y niego apenas.

_No creo poder aguantar toda la noche esto._

-¿Ya han elegido fecha?- Pregunta Alice tomando un bocado de su comida.

-Aun no, pero me gustaría que sea a principio de diciembre. - Tanya sonríe mientras peina su pelo y lo acomoda sobre su hombro.

-¿Diciembre?!- Edward abre los ojos grande y niega diciendo- Pero eso es a solo tres meses.

\- Si. Lo se. ¿No crees que mientras antes nos casemos, mejor?-Pregunta la rubia sonriéndole.

\- Creo que... Creo que debemos pensarlo mejor y dejarlo para más adelante. No me parece...

-Yo creo que diciembre es perfecto.-Argumenta Aro interrumpiéndolo.- A mitad de mes están las elecciones y creo que la boda nos daría unos puntos extras para nuestra candidatura. ¿No lo crees Carlisle?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Creo que al que le tiene que parecer perfecto es a mi!- Exclama Edward ganándose la mirada de todos.

\- Y así lo piensas - Dijo con rudeza Carlisle. -Ya habíamos hablado del tema. ¿No lo recuerdas hijo?

Este larga una Sonora bocanada de aire y mira a su hermana y cierra los ojos con fuerza y sus puños que tiene apoyado sobre la mesa. Asiente en silencio y le dedica una mirada asesina a su padre.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces diciembre será. - Exclama con alegría Renne. Me mira sonriendo y le devuelvo el gesto apenas levantando la comisura de mis labios.

_Diciembre... Dios._

_¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de la persona equivocada?_

_¿Porque no puedo odiarlo por más que se lo merezca?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas pude probar bocado...De solo pensar en Edward casado con esa víbora, solo conseguía sentir nauseas.

De vez en cuando miraba a Edward, y su postura era de alguien casi sin vida.

Estaba sentado, duro y serio... Y su mirada clavada en el plato que tenía en frente.

Después de cenar, todos van al living a tomar un café y seguir su charla sobre el casamiento.

En lo que a mi respecta, me disculpo con todos y me dirijo al patio.

_Necesito aire._

Me paró junto al borde de la pileta y cierro los ojos respirando hondo.

Una brisa helada corre en el aire y se me eriza la piel.

Me abrazo yo misma, cuando siento que alguien pone un abrigo sobre mis hombros .

-Gracias- Contesto sonriendo. Me giro y mi sonrisa desaparece al ver quien estaba frente a mi.

-No hay de que Linda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA!

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTOY CON UNOS SERIOS PROBLEMITAS LABORALES Y ME ESTA COSTANDO ESCRIBIR.

ESPERO SEPAN ENTENDER!

Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. Y TMB JAJAJJA ESPERO SUS FAVORITOS Y MENSAJES.

LES DEJO MUCHOS BESOS.


	14. capítulo 14

CAPITULO 14

-¿No es una hermosa noche?-Aro se para a mi lado y pone sus manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Si...- Contesto frunciendo el ceño extrañada. Miro hacia la casa confundida-¿Qué hace aquí?¿ No debería estar festejando junto a su familia el compromiso de su hija?

-Si bueno... Estoy algo cansado de escuchar sobre pasteles y vestidos de novia- Sonríe de lado.

-¿Que hay de ti?- Me mira expectante - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

-¿Porque debería de importarme o dar opinión sobre el matrimonio de su hija?- Sonrío de lado sin entender porque me pregunta esto.

-Porque es más que evidente que entre mi futuro yerno y tu pasa algo.

Abro los ojos como plato y despeino mi cabello. Muerdo mi labio inferior sonriendo mientras observo el piso negando-Usted esta loco. Entre Edward y yo no...

-No trates de tomarme por idiota Hermosa-Interrumpe haciendo que lo mire fijamente. Se planta unos centímetros más cerca de mi con sus manos aún en los bolsillos - Los demás podrán serlo o aparentar , pero yo soy muy distinto a ellos... Se que hay algo entre ustedes.

Trago en seco y con la misma firmeza que el me observa, digo- Creo que estoy siendo muy clara con lo que estoy diciéndole. Entre Edward y yo, no hay nada. Y de así serlo, no es su incumbencia.

Ríe a carcajadas y limpia las comisura de sus labios a continuación. Larga una Sonora bocanada de aire y sorpresivamente me toma del brazo-Como veras Isabella, es mi hija la que está por casarse , así que, ¡sí! Me incumbe y demasiado. Tu no me conoces niña, pero no conviene meterse conmigo y con ninguno de mis seres queridos. La última persona que tuvo el tupé de hacerlo no terminó muy bien y...

-¿Me está amenazando?-Digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo te estoy informando hermosa. -Trato de zafarme de su agarre pero este lo hace más fuerte- Con los Vulturis no se jode.

-Suélteme- Escupo entre dientes.- Usted no me asusta.

_Mentira.__Estoy muerta de miedo.__El cuerpo me tiembla como una hoja de papel._

Pero no voy a dejar que lo note.

-Aro... Amor, Tanya quie...- Renne se queda en seco cuando nos observa.-¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?- Pregunta preocupada.

Toma su abrigo a la altura del cuello y se tapa debido al frío que está haciendo. Se acerca a nosotros, mira mi brazo sostenido por su marido y lo mira a él.

Aro sonríe soltando mi brazo. Me mira con esa horrible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y acomoda mejor su saco sobre mis hombros.

-Solo estábamos hablando. Pensé que Bella podría tener frío y le ofrecí mi abrigo.

-No me hace falta- Digo sacándomelo y tomándolo con mis dedos. -Estoy perfectamente así.

Este me sonríe con malicia mientras yo lo miro seriamente. Cuando esta a punto de agarrar su saco, lo alejo de su alcance y lo dejo caer en la piscina.

Aro niega sonriendo y Renne tapa su boca preocupada . está a punto de acercarse a nosotros, pero me alejo de Aro dirigiéndome hacia la casa.

-Si me disculpan... Estoy algo cansada. Que su velada termine bien.- Digo antes de entrar a la casa y salir corriendo a mi habitación.

¿Acaso se me podían notar más las ojeras?

Anoche apenas dormí nada, entre el compromiso de Edward y la amenaza de Aro Vulturi... no pude pegar un ojo, al menos no mucho.

Bajo a la cocina y me encuentro con Emmett desayunando solo. Me sonríe levemente y toma un poco de su café-Buen día niña. ¿Dormiste bien?

Lo miro con ironía y sonrió de lado. Me siento en el lugar que suelo hacerlo todas las mañanas y apoyo los codos sobre la inmensa isla dejando caer mi cabeza a continuación sobre mis brazos- Dios, no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

\- ¿El dolor en tu mano no te ha dejado dormir bien?- Observo mi mano vendada recordando lo de la noche anterior y hago un gesto con mis labios.

_A decir verdad , querido Emmett, el dolor en mi pecho fue lo que me impidió dormir._

-Si... Molesta un poco la herida.- Miento acariciando la venda. resoplo haciendo que un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi frente se mueva y miro hacia la habitación - ¿Donde están todos?

-Bueno... Sue salió al mercado temprano. Igual que Papá.- _Desgraciado. Parece que estuviera huyendo de mi. Aún tenemos una charla pendiente y de hoy no pasara_ -El se fue a su despacho apenas asomó el sol. Maldito adicto al trabajo- Escupe sonriendo de lado tomando a continuación de su café.

-¿ Y el resto?

\- Supongo que aún duermen. Noche interesante la de anoche, ¿No lo crees Isabella?- Pregunta subiendo sus cejas subjetivamente.

¿_A que se debe...?__¿Que quiere decir...?__Ghr, es Emmett. No le des importancia._

\- No entiendo lo que estás queriendo decir pero, supongo que debes hablar por el compromiso de tu hermano.

-¡Si!- Responde casi gritando y sonriendo- Menuda sorpresa nos dieron. Se lo tenía bien Guardadito Edward. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba junto a la hija de Aro.

-¿Como dices?- Me sorprendo por lo que acaba de decir y lo miro atento frunciendo el ceño.-Creí que... creí que estaban al tanto de su relación

\- Edward nunca mencionó estar de novio con Tanya. Por eso me sorprende lo del compromiso. De todas formas, siempre fue de mantener sus relaciones en oculto. Nunca le conocimos a nadie. Así que no me extraña nada no haber sabido nada antes de ella. En fin... voy a la oficina de papá, ¿Necesitas que te alcance a algún lado?

-Si...- Rascó mi cabeza y despeino mi cabello- Solo... Solo deja que me cambie y tomo mis cosas. ¿Puedes llevarme a la universidad?

-Si... No hay problema. ¿No prefieres esperar a Edward e ir con el?

-No... Prefiero... Prefiero que me lleves ahora. Necesito ir a la biblioteca a por unos libros- _Y que bien se me esta dando mentir... _

-¿Libros? ¿ Qué clase de humano usa libros teniendo Wikipedia hoy en día?- Emmett me mira extrañado y sonrió negando por su ocurrencia.

\- Solo necesito unos manuscritos... En fin, Espérame unos minutos grandulón. Voy por mis cosas y podremos irnos.- Giro sobre mis pies y salgo de la cocina.

-¡Como digas niña!

-¡Y deja de llamarme niña!- Grito mientras camino hacia mi cuarto y escucho a Emmett reír.

La cafetería se encuentra totalmente vacía, saque un libro cualquiera de la biblioteca para despejar mi mente y no pensar en Ed_ward...__En Edward y su compromiso.__Pero no se me hace nada fácil...__¡Grrr, Dios!__¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?__¿ Como pude pensar que en algún momento Edward podría estar conmigo?_

No esta solo el hecho de que Carlisle es más que evidente que no le gusta vernos juntos, si no también esta el hecho de que apenas hace unas semanas que lo conozco, y no debería de estar pasando esto.

Quiero decir... me es imposible creer que pueda enamorarme de él en tan corto tiempo. ¡Pero así fue!

¡Y me siento estúpida por eso!

Debo olvidarme de todo esto y concentrarme en mis estudios y en lo que más me importa en este momento, el averiguar que ocurrió con mi casa.

Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle sobre el tema, pero de hoy no pasa.

Necesito saber, y tendrá que responder mis dudas.

A medida que los minutos pasan, Caras familiares fueron ocupando los asientos de la mesa que se había convertido en nuestra preferida en la cafetería. Junto a mi, se sienta Victoria a un lado, y del otro lado Alice. Los restantes lugares fueron ocupados por amigos de Alice y hermanas de su fraternidad.

Sisi, Al en una fraternidad... quien lo hubiera dicho.

Yo sigo sumergida en mi libro mientras el resto hablan de la fiesta de la fraternidad Kappa Epa Sigma, donde James es miembro.

-¿Isabella?- Victoria golpea levemente mi brazo con su codo haciéndome salir de mi transe.

-¿Si...?--Contesto levantando la mirada de mi libro. Todos me observan como esperando que responda a alguna pregunta que era más que obvio, no había escuchado .Vico, quien me observa extrañada pregunta-¿Estás bien?

-Si... Solo. Solo algo cansada- Despeino mi cabello y sonrió apenas.-¿Me habías preguntado algo?

\- Queríamos saber si irás este sábado a la fiesta de los Kappa Epa Sigma.

-Oh,sí... eh-Chasqueo con mi lengua-James me invitó y dije que iría.

-¿James?- Pregunta Victoria alzando sus cejas.

-Si. James... ¿James vulturi?. Lo conoces?

-¿ Conocerlo?.. Dios Bella, es el chico más deseado por todas aquí en la universidad y puedo jurar que de todo el maldito pueblo. No es mi tipo...déjame aclarar eso, porque todos aquí piensan que me gusta todo bicho que tenga un rabo entre sus piernas. ¡Pero no mi ciela! - Abro los ojos como plato mientras Vico parloteo sin parar- No estaría teniendo esa fascinación alocada que muchas tienen por él pero... Tiene sus encantos ¿Sabes?- Me mira maravillada y sonríe a más no poder- En fin...¡Pero mírate no más!! ¡Dios! Más de una te tendrá entre cejas-Dice haciendo que todos rieran.

-Si bueno... James parece estar muy interesado por Isabella-Agrega Alice ganándose la mirada de todos-Anoche hubo una reunión en casa con su tío y su familia, y sorpresivamente el estuvo ahí también. Y no le quito los ojos de encima .

-Al no...yo...- Rio nerviosa removiéndome en mi asiento-No es tan así... Solo, sólo somos amigos y el es muy amable conmigo y...

Me detengo al ver a Edward entrar a la cafetería. Su cara estaba desfigurada por un gesto de profundo dolor, los labios apretados. Y sus ojeras atestiguan que tampoco había dormido mucho.

-¡Oh, príncipe azul... Ven y siéntate junto a nosotros!- Invita Victoria a Edward haciendo lugar entre el medio de las dos.-¡Dios, estas hecho un desastre!-Bromea la colorada debido al estado en que se veía su amigo- ¿Dónde estabas?

Edward nos repasa en silencio y finalmente sonríe apenas a su amiga- Acabo de llegar.- Contesta acercándose a nosotros.

Cuando esta a punto de sentarse, me levanto de mi asiento y tomo mis libros- Debo... debo irme. Los veré luego.

-Pero...- Victoria me mira desorientada.

Edward me toma del brazo evitando a que me fuera y susurra-Bella espera.

Miro su mano sobre mi brazo y estrecho la mirada hacia sus ojos. De un tirón me salgo de su agarre y susurro- Ya déjalo ¿Sí?

Su rostro esta desencajado. Es más que evidente que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte- Solo deja que te explique- Dice con una débil y quebrada voz.

Pero giro sobre mis pies y abro la puerta de la cafetería saliendo del lugar ignorándolo por completo.

Logro escuchar el murmuro de mis amigos a mis espaldas y camino lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permiten.

¡_Perfecto!__Hermosa escena montada para que los demás hablen de ti Isabella.__Me regañó mentalmente.__Siento mis ojos escocer, pero no voy a llorar.__No... no lo hare. No está vez_.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y salgo del campus.

-¡Isabella! ¡Espera!- Edward corre detrás mío y acelero el paso buscando evitar que me alcance.-¡Bella!

-¡Ya déjame Edward!¡ Solo...Grrr-Largo un gruñido.

-¡Tenemos que hablar !

-¡¿Hablar de que?!- Paro en seco sorprendiéndolo.-¿¡Que es lo que quieres decirme!? ¡Vas a casarte por el amor de Dios! ¡En un momento creí que podía haber algo entre nosotros... ! ¡Tu me hiciste creer eso, y yo...-Levanto el tono de vos involuntariamente haciendo que las personas que caminan a nuestro al rededor, nos observen.- Dios. Te estoy echando la culpa cuando en realidad es toda mía. ¡Jamás debí acercarme tanto a ti! No debí ena...- Me detengo en seco.

_SHHHH__NO VAS A QUERER DECIRLO ISABELLA._

-Yo... - -Dice pestañando varias veces.

-Solo quiero que me dejes en paz Edward.- Largo un sonoro suspiro y digo más tranquila.

Alejándome de él ,me dirijo hacia el edificio de ciencias.

\- Necesito que me escuches- Escupe siguiéndome aun el paso.

\- No entiendo que es lo que quieres explicar. ¡Vas a casarte! ¿Tu entiendes como me hace sentir eso??-Me detengo frente a los casilleros y lo enfrento.

-¿¡Y tu sabes como YO me siento al respecto !? ¡¿Acaso tienes una mínima idea del porque tengo que...?!- Grita acercándose dejándome acorralada entre su cuerpo y los casilleros.

-Dios...- Cierra los ojos muy fuerte buscando calmarse .baja la cabeza respirando profundo . - Créeme que no fue mi intención herirte Isabella. Lo que menos quiero en este mundo es causarte algún tipo de daño

. Tu...- Mira hacia sus costados y se acerca aún más. Baja la mirada y apenas rosa sus dedos en mis brazos. Llega a mis manos y la toma. - No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí Bella.

\- Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces escuché esas palabras salir de tu boca Edward. Pero los hechos demuestran lo contrario...-Niego mientras siento lágrimas formarse en mis ojos.-¡Mentiste! Ocultarte cosas... Ya no se que pensar. No... No me es fácil creerte.

\- ¡No!- Grita haciendo que sobresaltara- tienes que...!Tienes que creerme Isabella! Yo... yo me enamore como un tonto. Me enamoré de ti como nunca en la vida creí que lo haría. Y...- Ok... Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi mejilla.

-Por favor...- Susurro.- No sigas.

-Necesito que lo sepas.- Toca mi mejilla limpiando una de las lágrimas que caen por ella. El solo contacto de su piel con la mía, hace que me estremezca.

Miro hacia los costados desviándome de su mirada.

Con una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla obliga que lo mire.

observa mis labios y remoja los suyo.

-No lo hagas...- Susurro adivinando lo que está pensando hacer.

-Necesito hacerlo.

\- No... Estas comprometí y ...

-Ya no los digas- Interrumpe tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Edward...- Antes de que pudiera decir más, sé inclina hacia mi y me besa con suavidad. jadeó, perpleja, pero cierro los ojos y me dejó llevar. Aún sabiendo que esto no era correcto.

sintió que algo estalla en mi pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorre por mi cuerpo. Los labios de Edward acarician los míos con ternura, lo que hace que sienta mariposas en todo el estómago. Mi pecho sube y baja, así como nuestro beso se hace más demandante. De apoco voy volviendo a la realidad, saliendo de esa burbuja que Edward y yo habíamos creado juntos.

_-Maldito sea por besarme y por hacerlo como los dioses!__Odio la respuesta instintiva que tiene mi cuerpo ._

Pongo las manos en su pecho y separo mis labios de los suyos.

—Por qué me haces esto —Susurró dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro—. No es justo.

—La vida no es justa.

Frunzo el ceño y niego alejándolo de mi.

-Esto no está bien. Y no tiene que volver a repetirse.- Tomo mi mochila del piso , sin saber en qué momento la había dejado caer, y la acomodo en mi hombro.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y despeino mi cabello hacia atrás observando a los lados exhalando profundo. .

Edward me mira confundido y da un paso atrás. -Pediré a Carlisle que me traslade al campus. Si sigo bajo ese techo no...

-¡No espera. Isabella! No lo hagas. Yo...- Maldice por lo bajo y piensa unos segundos sintiéndose derrotado- Esta bien, te dejaré en paz si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no dejes la casa. Al menos dame el placer de verte esos instantes.

No digo nada y largo una sonora bocanada de aire. Asiento apenas y retirándome a continuación digo- Estoy llegando tarde a clases.Siento mis ojos escocer y bajo la mirada- Adiós Edward.

Epov

-Jasper, te necesito amigo. ¿Puedes venir por mi? - Llamar a mi amigo en este momento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Necesito hablar con alguien y que mejor que hacerlo que con mi mejor amigo.

-¡Edward!¿Donde has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si solo...-Sorbo mi nariz- Solo ven por mi ¿Si?

-¿Porque no atendías el maldito teléfono? Tu familia te está buscando por todos lados y... ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta preocupado Jasper desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Mi familia...

Como si les importara Realmente.

-Estoy en la playa La Push. ¿Puedes venir?

-¿la Push? ¿Pero que cara...?- Exhala exasperado- Esta bien iré por ti. ¿Tienes tu coche contigo?

-Si. Lo tengo aquí conmigo- Observo al vehículo terriblemente mal estacionado sobre la playa.

-Ok. Pediré a alguien que me acerque. Mi coche está en el taller. Espérame amigo iré por ti.

-Ok -Corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono sobre la arena.

Miro hacia el horizonte mientras mis ojos siguen derramando lágrimas.

_Sip...__Edward cullen llorando.__Quien lo diría._

Después de mi charla con Bella subí a mi coche y conduje por la carretera. No se el tiempo que estuve dando vueltas por todo este maldito pueblo hasta llegar a La Push.

Me senté sobre la arena y me perdí entre mis pensamientos. Y cuando no pude soportarlo más , explote en llanto como una maldita niña.

Estoy en el mismísimo infierno. Y por más que quiera salir de él, no encuentro forma.

Isabella se había negado escucharme y para colmo pidió que me alejara de ella.

Me lo había dispuesto a hacer, hace unos días atrás, con el hecho de no lastimarla, pero no pude.

No pude hacerlo.

La atraje aun más a mi e hice eso que tanto temía . Sabiendo que cuando lo hiciera , ese día Jamás querría dejaría ir...

La había besado y al mismo tiempo la había perdido.

-¿Edward?- Sentado aún sobre la arena y con la mirada perdida más allá del océano, Jasper se acerca lentamente y apoya una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.-¿Te encuentra bien?

Me incorporo y lo abrazo con todas mi fuerzas. Este se queda inmóvil y sorprendido da leves palmadas a mi espaldas.-Ok... ¿Has estado bebiendo?- pregunta, ya que podía ser algo más que obvio.

Pero niego sobándome la nariz soltándolo a continuación.- No... no he bebido ni una gota. Lo... lo siento. No quise...

\--Ey Bro. Sabes que estoy para lo que sea pero...Me preocupas. ¿Que ocurre?.

-La besé...La bese y fue hermoso. Fue... fue perfecto ¿Sabes?

-¿A quien besarte Edward?- Me observa perdido y preocupado a la vez.

\- Isabella.

-Oh.- Levanta ambas cejas y parpadea seguido.-Ok.. Amm. ¿Es la chica de la cual me dijiste que te habías enamorado?

Asiento en silencio inhalando y exhalando profundo mientras paso las manos por mi rostro quitando esas lágrimas secas .

-Eso, eso es algo bueno ¿No? Quiero decir. ¡La has besado! ¿Y fue correspondido?

Recuerdo los suaves y dulces labios de Bella junto a los míos y como había disfrutado que la besara a pesar de que al principio había negado. sonrió apenas y asiento-Si, lo fue.

-¡Genial! Pues te felicito amigo eso es...!!!- Niego haciendo que me observe extrañado.

-Voy a casarme con otra persona en diciembre Jasper.-Interrumpo dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Espera que? ¿Casarte?.

-Si...

-¿¡Con quien!?- Pregunta confundido.

-Con Tanya Vulturis.

-¿Tanya Vultu...? Ok. Tendrás que explicarte mejor porque no estaría entendiendo absolutamente nada...-

-Mi padre... Carlisle Cullen, el gran alcalde de este maldito pueblo, me arreglo matrimonio con la hija de uno de sus asquerosos inversionistas para no perder su inversión-

-Tienes que estar jodiendo.

-No lo estoy.

-vamos Edward- Ríe apenas y deja escapar una pequeña carcajada- ¿Es broma verdad?

-Ya quisiera que así fuera.- Deja de reírse al ver que estoy hablando enserio y tira de su cabello mostrándose sorprendido.

-¡No jodas!¡No jodas! - Camina como loco de un lado al otro . -Tiene que ser una maldita broma. ¡Broo!- Tapa su boca con una mano y luego se despeina -¿cómo...? Digo...¿Puede hacer eso? Es decir, estamos en el siglo 21. Y esto no es el maldito oriente que yo sepa así que...- Jasper detiene su relato al ver que lo observo seriamente. -ok. Lo siento. Es que, no puedo creer lo que estás contándome.

-Créelo.

-¿Y porque no te niegas y punto? Quiero decir. Tu quieres a Bella. Eso está más que acertado. Le dices a tu padre que esto del matrimonio arreglado es una locura y...

-¿Piensas que ya no lo hice? ¡Dios Jasper! Apenas supe me negué pero...- Me detengo frunciendo los labios . Niego bajando la cabeza y camino de un lado al otro.

-Pero que Edward.

-No. No puedo decírtelo.

-¡A no! -Toma de mi brazo deteniéndome-¡Ahora lo dices! ¿Pero qué?

Suspiro hondo y cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro digo- Si me niego a ese matrimonio mi padre hará que Alice se casé con el hermano mayor de Tanya. Es ella o yo. Y prefiero ser yo antes que ver a mi hermana junto a ese asqueroso e hijo de puta de Cayo.

-No puedes estar hablándome enserio Edward.¿¡Mi Alice!?

-¿Como dijiste?- digo sorprendiéndome. ¿Acaso dijiste… Tu Alice?

-¡Eeehh eso no viene al caso ahora!- contesta nervioso haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de mi rostro.-Volvamos a tu asunto ¿Si? Eeehh, Tu padre no puede hacer esto. ¡Quiero decir... ! ¡Los esta queriendo vender!

-¡Lo se pero no encuentro forma de escapar de esto sin perjudicar a mi hermana. ¡ Ella no tiene que saber de esto! Conociéndola como lo hago, sé que se arriesgaría por mi y no... No puedo permitirlo.¡ Así que tendré que hacerlo Jasper! Tendré que casarme con Tanya Vulturi y olvidar a Isabella.

-Por Dios. ¿ Ella sabe de esto?

Asiento cabizbajo. -Se enteró anoche, cuando se anunció el compromiso. ¡Quería decírselo antes y que no se enterara de esa manera!¡ Quería decirle que yo la quería y que harías hasta lo último que estuviera en mis manos para sacarme ese matrimonio de encima pero...!- Suspiro- No tuve tiempo. Carlisle ya había arreglado todo .

-Ok... Ya vamos a pensar en algo. Tenemos que pensar bien que hacer.

\--Podemos… podemos irnos. ¡Si!-Divago haciendo que Jasper me mire raro.- Yo... yo me llevaré a Isabella lejos y tu puedes ayudarme llevándote a Alice. No se… ah ah Europa y…- camino de un lado al otro mientras digo una locura tras otra.

-Edward, espera. – divago de un lado al otro sin prestar atención a mi amigo-¡Edward, para!- Me detiene buscando calmarme-Esto no es una maldita novela. ¿ qué dices? Pensaré algo, tengo que encontrar la forma de solucionar este desastre pero necesito que me ayudes. Necesito que te calmes amigo.

-Ok… ok-Asiento inhalando y exhalando lentamente buscando al fin calmarme.-ok algo pensaremos . Aun tenemos tiempo.

-Así es amigo. entiendo tu desesperación pero no nos precipitemos ni alteremos. Para empezar, lo primero que debemos hacer es llevarte a casa. ¿Ese es tu coche?- Señala hacia dónde lo había dejado estacionado. Lo mira y chasquear con la lengua-Vaya, dos metros más y termina en el agua. Ok... espérame en tu auto. Iré a decirle a Victoria que ya puede irse.

-¿Victoria esta aquí?- Miro hacia la carretera que está pegada sobre la playa y visualizo un Chevy antiguo color azul estacionado.

-Si, tuve que pedirle que me traiga ¿Lo recuerdas? Tengo el coche en el taller y..

\- No vayas a decirle nada por favor...-Lo interrumpo.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Claro que no diré nada. Ve. Espérame en el auto. Iré en unos segundo y te llevaré a tu casa.

Asiento respirando hondo mientras mi amigo se aleja de mi.

-¡Oye Jasper!- Grito haciendo que me observe y detenga.

-Gracias... Por todo.

Sonríe de lado y antes de seguir con su camino contesta-¿Somos hermanos no? Estaré siempre ahí.

-Lo sé. Ok...-Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me dirijo a mi auto. Me tiro en el asiento del copiloto y cierro los ojos dejando escapar una bocanada enorme de aire.

**Hola!!!****perdón por las tardanzas de las actualizaciones. No estoy teniendo el tiempo que se requiere para poder sentarme y escribir.****como saben... estamos en cuarentena, y teniendo chicos de los cuales tienen tarea de a montón, se complica todo el doble.****Imaginense que después de 2 horas sentada con ellos ayudándolos con su tarea, termino con la cabeza que explota. Y nada. Uso practicamente las madrugadas para escribir lo poco que puedo.****Espero sepan entenderme.****De antemanos les agradezco a quienes aun estan ahi esperando un nuevo capítulo, me encanta leerlas y ver como disfrutan la historia.****No se cuando habra próximo cap, pero si les diré que ya esta en proceso. Asi que nada...****Nuevamente gracias por estar ahi del otro.****Les mando muchos besos y cuidense chicas!!****No salgan de casa y si lo hacen usen barbijo y tengan todas las precausiones.****Las quiero y nos vemos en el proximo Capítulo.**


	15. capítulo 15

La clase de ciencias terminó y no había puesto atención ni a una sola palabras que el profesor Emmerson había dicho.

El beso que me había dado con Edward hacía unos minutos atrás, pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Y si... Nos habíamos besado, El había dado el primer paso, pero más haya de haberle rogado que no lo hiciera, correspondí a ese beso.

¡Y Dios...!

¡Que me me partiera un rayo si miento diciendo que no lo había disfrutado!

Aún siento sus labios acariciar los míos en un beso dulce .

Su lengua pidiendo permiso entrar a mi boca ...

sus manos subiendo a ambos costado de mi cuerpo ...

¡Cielo Santos!

En ese momento sentí miles de sensaciones que atravesaban por mi cuerpo, todas ellas excepcionales sin ninguna duda.

!_FRENEMOS AHI BELLA!!! VAS A PISAR BANQUINA EN UN SEGUNDO!_

El celular suena haciendo que vuelva al presente.

_Gracias a Jisus._

Lo saco de mi bolsillo y visualizo un mensaje de Alice.

"**BELLA, LO SIENTO. SALI ANTES DE CLASES Y ME FUI CON KAREN A SU CASA. TENEMOS QUE TERMINAR UN TRABAJO PAR****A MAÑANA. PERDONAME POR NO PODER LLEVARTE A CASA. ¡LLAMA A EDWARD,EL PODRA LLEVARTE!****TE QUIERO! NOS VEMOS EN CASA XOXO."**

Perfecto. Si, porque llamar a Edward es una gran idea.

¿¡Ahora como voy a volver a casa!?

Definitivamente llamar a Edward no es una opción. Menos después de haberle pedido que se alejara de mi hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

Emmett aún está en la oficina con su padre trabajando y Esme no llega a casa hasta más tarde...

¡Genial!

Resopló haciendo que mi cabello que cae sobre mi rostro se mueva.

Miro hacia los lados y largando un sonoro suspiro, acomodo mejor la mochila sobre mi hombro y emprendo el camino hacia la casa de Los Cullen.

_No queda de otra que caminar Bella._

Aunque sinceramente no se cuantos kilómetros me separan realmente de la casa de los Cullen.

La bendita mansión, para joderme aún más la existencia, se encuentra a las afueras de Forks y en medio de un bosque...

¡_Ja, esta idea es cada vez más perfecta!_

Observo a todos lados y abrazo mi estómago sintiéndome un poco asustada.

Caminar al costado de la carretera no es nada seguro. Podría ser atropellada, secuestrada o...

¡_¿Secuestrada?! ¡¿Por quien Isabella?!¡¿Por los malditos ovnis?! ¡ Por aquí no pasa ni una mosca!_

¡Ugh! Maldita vos interna...

¡Pero tenía razón!

Nada... No había nada.

¡Ni un solo auto!

A mis costados solo hay árboles y más árboles. Y de vez en cuando aparece una casa haciéndome recordar que en esta zona hay habitantes...

Habré echo casi 500 metros cuando Miro hacia atrás sobre mi hombro derecho, y visualizo unas luces de un coche que se van acercando.

_Ok... Alguien viene. Y tu regaladita en medio de la carretera.__¡Tendría que haber llamado a Edward!__¡Al menos hubiera llegado a casa viva!__Bueno... Pero no._

Apresuro el paso , como si mi vida dependiera de eso y como si se tratase de una película de terror, vuelvo a observo sobre mi hombro una vez más.

Las luces están cada vez más cerca.

Empiezo a acelerar el paso aún mas.

¡_Como si tus cortas piernitas te lo permitieran Isabella!_

Cierro los puños preparándome para proporcionar un golpe, si de ser así fuera necesario.

¡Oh si... Sabia defensa personal!

Había vivido en Nueva York. ¡Por todo lo sagrado.!

Era, saber defenderte o ser asaltada.

Oh al menos eso me decía Charlie.

Pero nunca tuve la necesidad de usar mis métodos de defensas.

Así que esta sería la primera vez.

¡Ja!

El coche va desacelerando cada vez más.

cuando llega a mi lado, toca la bocina haciéndome saltar del susto.

¡_A la mierda la clase de defensa personal!__Yo me largo de aquí!_

Estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando...

-¡Ey Isabella! - Reconozco la vos y me acerco al auto mirando sobre la ventanilla que había bajado.

-¡Por Dios Victoria!. Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento- Ríe apenas-¿ Que haces caminando sola por estos lados? Si,Forks es una ciudad segura pero creo que no hay que tentar a la suerte.

-Eeeh, estoy volviendo a casa. Alice tuvo que irse a lo de una amiga y ...

-¿Edward no pudo llevarte?-Interrumpe mirándome extrañada.

¡_Podría, pero prefiero que no!_

-Bueno…Es algo complicado.

-¡Ains me suena a chisme! Ven... Sube te llevaré si quieres. Iba al centro comercial de Port Ángeles a buscar algún vestido o algo para la fiesta de este fin de semana, pero puedes acompañarme si quieres. Charlamos un rato, vamos de compras y te llevare a casa luego. ¿Que te parece?

-Bueno... - Miro de un lado al otro y noto que el camino se me va a hacer más que eterno. Había echo 500 metros y sentía que estaba por morir. Así que sonrío y subo al auto- Te lo agradezco.

-¡Perfecto!- Victoria sonríe y se pone unas gafas semi oscuras. Abrocho mi cinturón y pone primera y aprieta el acelerador haciendo chillar las llantas poniendo rumbo a Port Ángeles.

!El centro comercial era enorme!

Se había inaugurado hace poco tiempo, así que estaba lleno de gente. Especialmente de mujeres con la idea fija de reventar todas las tarjeta de créditos que estuvieran a su disposición.

Y una de esas mujeres era Victoria. ¡Ja!

Después de pasar por tiendas de decoraciones- Esta remodelando su habitación... Por quinta vez. Al menos eso dijo- Y de visitar todos las tiendas de ropa, con diez bolsas en cada mano cada una, fuimos a comer algo.

¡_Si... Había olvidado lo que era ir de compras con una persona compulsiva a las compras y todo esto!__La última vez que lo había hecho, había sido con Ángela... ¡y Dios! ¡Si que le gustaba gastar dinero en ropa!_

Victoria se parece mucho a ella en lo que a esto se refiere.

Sonrió recordando a mi amiga y largo un sonoro suspiro.

L_a extraño... Extraño mis amigas de Nueva York. Debería llamarlas más seguid_o.

Nos sentamos en un local de comida rápida y pedimos una malteada cada una.

-No debiste comprarme todo esto Victoria. No era necesario.- Digo dejando las bolsas a mi lado - Yo solo venía a acompañarte y...

-Agh no digas más. Son solos regalos. De una amiga a otra.- Contesta sonriendo. -Ahora cuéntame.. - Pregunta Victoria dando un sorbo a su malteada-¿Que tal la estadía con los Cullen?

-Bien... Ahí va- Digo casi sin importancia.

-MMmmm detrás de ese "bien" me suena que hay algo más.

-Bueno... Todos son muy gentiles conmigo. Y cariñosos y...-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero no es mi casa ¿Sabes? No siento que pertenezca ahí. A pesar de que ellos hacen todo lo posible para que así me sienta. Hoy por ejemplo, tu compraste cosas para mi, de las cuales estoy más que agradecida pero... Ni siquiera tengo mi propio dinero. Y efectivamente pedírselos a los Cullen no es una opción.

-Sabes Bella- Dijo con una voz tierna- Tu problema es que te preocupas demasiado. Aún estoy conociéndote y no se mucho de ti pero... Deberías de hablar de esto con Los Cullen. Al menos con Carlisle... El es el jefe de la familia.

-Bueno... He tratado de hablar con el sobre otras cosas pero siempre está esquivándome.

-¿Esquivándote?

-Si. Veras... Creo que ya sabes porque termine viviendo con los Cullen. Debes de saber lo que le ocurrió a mi padre-Asiente en silencio, hace un pequeño puchero y toca mi mano- Bueno. Mi padre había adquirido una casa para nosotros y quiero saber que paso con esa casa... Quiero decir, si mi padre compró esa propiedad, me pertenecería ¿No es así?

\- No lo sé querida, el abogado de la familia es Jasper. El es quien entiende de todo este rollo pero... ¡Supongo que sí!- Frunce el ceño mirándome intrigada.- Esa casa podría ser tuya.

-Eso es lo que creo. Y cada vez que intento hablar con Carlisle sobre el tema siempre está ocupado con algo. Que con la oficina, sus invitados, el casamiento de Edward y...

-Espera espera espera-Me detiene abriendo los ojos sorprendida-¿Que acabas de decir? -Carraspea sonriendo - Ok...Creo haberte escuchar decir "casamiento" y Edward en una misma oración. ¿Edward va a casarse?

-Si... Creí.. Creí que ya lo sabias. Que Jasper te había contado o Al...

-O no. Ninguno de los 2 me comentó nada pero...-Tapa su boca sorprendida por lo que le estoy contando y pregunta-¿Y con quien va a casarse?

-Con Tanya Vulturi.

-¿¡Con esa bruja?!- Pregunta casi gritando.

-¿La conoces?

\- Claro que sí. Es una arpía de mujer.

-Ni que me lo digas.- Contesto recordando como nos habíamos conocido.

-Joder...¿ Y se va a casar con Edward? ... Dios...- Abre los ojos como dos enormes huevos fritos aún asombrada por la noticia- Bien calladito que se lo tenía Eddie. No puedo creer lo que estás contándome.

-Bueno... A mi también me costó al principio creerlo y créeme... Me sorprendí aún más que tú.

-Ok... Quiero saber a que viene esto. Acaso... ¿Entre Edward y tú pasa algo?

No dije nada y removiéndome incómoda sobre mi asiento la mire sobre el rabillo de los ojos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de volver? Ya es algo tarde y...- Pregunto buscando cambiar de tema.

-Ah -ah- Negó con la cabeza y su dedo índice-Isabella, no trates de huir de mi. Contesta la pregunta por favor.

-Bueno...- Chasquee la lengua y hago una mueca.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡ Si pasa algo entre ustedes!- ¡ Pero si yo no había dicho nada! ¿Porque saca esa conclusión solita? Da pequeños saltitos en su asiento y palmaditas de la emoción.

-No... Vico. Espera- Trato de calmarla y así explicar en realidad como son las cosas pero la mujer está imposible de controlar.- Puedes...- Rodeo los ojos y levantando un poco el tono de vos digo-¡Ya Vico espera! Entre Edward y yo no ay nada...

Esta sonríe de oreja a oreja y calmándose apenas dice-Ok. No es lo que dijiste hace un rato.

-Yo no dije nada- Sentencie señalándola- Tu sola sacaste esa conclusión.

-Si porque la respuesta era más que evidente. Isabella- Siento que esta por tener otro ataque de alegría y niego con la cabeza.

-No. No hay nada entre nosotros...- Dudo en seguir hablando, pero lo hago. Necesito hacerlo .- Aunque en un momento creí que si. Al menos eso me había hecho creer el.

_Y ahí estás Isabella echándole la culpa otra vez a Edward de tus sentimientos ._

-Desembucha...- Sonríe y apoya los codos sobre la mesa descansando su cabeza sobre las manos. Parecía una niña esperando a que su madre le contara una historia antes de irse a dormir.

-Ok...- Largo una sonora bocanada de aire y digo- Edward... Nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy... Normal que digamos. El término estando sobre mi en mi cama y luego yo lo golpeé- Voy recordando sonriendo de lado. Victoria ensancha su sonrisa y me mira intrigada.

-¿Que hacia Edward en tu cama ?- Pregunta riendo.

-Todo fue una confusión- Contesto sonriendo- El asunto es que... Más haya de como nos conocimos terminamos siendo muy unidos. El era atento conmigo, me escuchaba y... Llego a decirme que le importaba.

-Raro en El. Solo suele importarle una persona… Y esa persona es el mismo.- Dice algo divertida.

-No lo se... No se realmente como era Edward antes con los demás. Pero conmigo... Sentía que era diferente. Me dijo que le importaba y... Le creí. Una vez... Una vez trato de besarme pero...

-¿ Te beso?- Pregunto con una mezcla de entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-Al menos no en ese momento. Pero... Si lo hizo.

-¡Oooww Bella! No puedo creer lo que me cuentas. Todo esto es muy romántico. Y se ven tan lindo juntos!- ¿Romántico?¿Acaso no había escuchado la parte en que Edward va a casarse?

-Vico. El va a casarse. ¿Entiendes eso?

-¿Y que con eso? Tanya es una bruja.

-¿Como y que con...?-¿Acaso esta mujer esta loca o no entiende la gravedad del asunto?- ¡El me hizo creer que le importaba! ¡Que no podía pensar en otra persona que en mi! ¡ Y una noche así de la nada, entra una chica a la casa junto a su familia, agarra el brazo de Edward y anuncia que van a casarse! ¿Como crees que me sentí después de eso?

-Ok... Creo que si. Tienes razón. La noticia de que Edward va a casarse realmente es de no creer. Pero déjame decirte algo- Se acomoda mejor en su asiento y se acerca un poco a mi- Conozco a Edward desde que éramos niños. El nunca, jamás de los jamases, le importo otra persona que no fuera el mismo. Y que te haya dicho que tu le importas, vaya...- Despeina su cabello y sonríe - Eso es nuevo. Y debo de decirte que yo le creo.

-¿Porqué estas tan segura de eso?

-Como te dije Bella. El nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. - Sonreí apenas- Y si lo hizo contigo. Es porque realmente es así.

-De todas forma me mintió. Quiero decir... ¿Porque no me dijo que estaba con una chica?¡Que iba a casarte, por todo lo sagrado!- Fruncí el ceño y niego a continuación-No... No puedo creer lo que estas diciéndome. Ocultar ese tipo de información no es bueno. Y menos si te dice que está enamo...- Detengo el relato dándome cuenta que estoy hablando de más.

_Ya creo que es mucha información Isabella ¿No lo crees?_

-¿Te dijo que esta enamorado de ti?!-Ok.. No lo pregunto, prácticamente lo grito. Y todos a nuestro al rededor nos miraron .

-Shhh Vico- Esta por empezar a saltar de la emoción de nuevo pero la detengo- No, no lo hizo... porque impedí que lo hiciera. No creí poder soportar escucharlo.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque...- Exhalo profundo y digo desviándome de su mirada- Porque yo también lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de ese imbécil-Vico sonríe tiernamente-Y cuando me beso fue... Fue único. Sentí que flotaba y que...-Largo un sonoro suspiro - ¡Pero a la vez estoy Enojada! ¡ Enojada porque no pudo ser sincero conmigo !¡Enojada por la manera en que me enteré de su compromiso! Si al menos el... Si al menos hubiera tratado de hablar de eso antes yo... No lo se- Despeino mi cabello hacia atrás y niego. Tengo la cabeza hecha un líos.

-¿El trató de hablar de esto contigo después de que te enterarás de su compromiso?

-Muchas veces-Digo abriendo los ojos y chasqueo con la lengua- Pero no quiero escucharlo. No puedo. Le pedí que se alejara de mi ¿Sabes? Que se olvidara de mi. Pero siento que fue lo peor que hice en la vida.

-Creo que deberías de escucharlo Isabella.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a decir?¿Que crees que es lo que puede llegar a decir?-Sentía mis ojos escocer y bajo la mirada para que Vico no lo notara. Niego en silencio y inhalo profundo tapándome el rostro unos segundos - No ... Diga lo que diga no hará que me sienta mejor. Y no hará que su matrimonio no pase.

-Bella...- Pone su mano sobre la mía y sonrío levemente. Hablar con vico había resultado ser una buena idea. Me sentía más liberada, pero también había hecho salir a flote nuevamente mi dolor. Y cada vez es menos soportable.

\- Yo sigo creyendo que debes escucharlo Bella. Como te dije, si dijo que le importas... Esta siendo sincero contigo. Y supongo que el también debe sentirse igual que tu y no debe de querer perderte.

La miro sin decir nada y muerdo mi labio inferior dejándome el derecho a la duda.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Sinceramente no creo poder seguir con esto. - Me siento apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla y meto las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón .

-¿ De que quieres hablar?- Pregunta sonriendo.

-No lo sé... Cuéntame algo de ti.

-Ok... -Sonríe de lado y peina su cabello poniendo su espalda derecha.-Ya sabes que Jasper es mi hermano... En realidad , medio hermano.

Me sorprendo con lo que dice y continua- Bueno si... Jasper es hijo de un matrimonio anterior que mi padre tuvo. Mi padre conoció a mi madre tiempo después de que la mamá de Jasper falleciera. Y Un año después de haber iniciado su relación, mis padres me tuvieron a mi. Mamá ayudó mucho en la crianza de Jasper. Era un pequeño de 5 años apenas cuando perdió la suya. Obviamente al principio le costó un poco adaptarse al cambio. El pensaba que estaban reemplazando a su mamá y Jasper la rechazaba . hacia toda rabietas, típica de un niño de su edad. Pero de apoco mi madre fue ganándose su amor, respeto y confianza. Y crecimos como hermanos.

-Es hermoso lo que me cuentas.

-Es mi vida. Mi familia y estoy agradecida de tenerlos conmigo.

-¿Y en que te estás especializando en la universidad?- Pregunto sonriéndole.

-oh Emm...Estoy estudiando para ser decoradora de interiores Igual que mi madre. Jasper decidió tirarse para el lado de la abogacía y ya es todo un abogado con toda las letras.

Mi padre tiene un estudio de abogados. Y dejo a Jasper a cargo hace al menos un año.

-Carlisle y Emmett también son abogados.

-Si…Mi padre y el señor Cullen arrancaron trabajando juntos. Abrieron el estudio juntos.

Pero Carlisle empezó a interesarse más en la política y últimamente discutían mucho. Así que papá compró su parte de la firma y Carlisle abrió su propio estudio. Donde obviamente el único jefe es el.

-Entiendo...

\- Como decía, Jasper es ahora el jefe. Obviamente que mi padre sigue siendo el jefe del jefe- Río por sus palabras- Pero, prácticamente Jasper es el que hace todo. Papá solo participa cuando se lo requiere.

-y tu quieres ser decoradora de interiores como tú madre- Afirmo sonriendo.

-¡Si! Ahí mi obsesión por decorar mi cuarto cada vez que puedo-Reímos juntas- Me sirve como practica y bueno... Es uno de los momentos que más disfruto junto a mi madre.

-Debe de ser hermoso, compartir eso que tanto te gusta con tu ser amado. -Suspiro y tomo un poco de mi malteada- Tienes suerte.

-¿Porque, tu no lo hacías?

-Bueno... Papá era policía. En realidad nunca supe en que se especializaba. Creí que era solo un policía común. De esos que patrullan calles y agarran a los malos. Pero después llegaba a casa lleno de papeles, empezamos a mudarnos mucho y todo era relacionado a su trabajo. De niña hasta llegue a pensar que trabajaba para el FBI.-Rio por mi ocurrencia haciendo que Victoria me sonriera- De todas forma nunca supe bien en que rango estaba, Pero me conformaba con saber lo que sabia. Siempre estaba pendiente de que estuviera bien. Llego hasta enseñarme a usar un arma y como defenderme por si algún día me atacaban- Victoria me escuchaba atenta y sonriendo en todo momento.- Para mi cumpleaños número 13 me regaló un gas pimienta.-Me había dicho que ya era tiempo de tener uno y que así el se sentiría más seguro- Reímos a carcajadas.

-No puedo creerlo. Tu padre era único.

-Era el mejor- Sonrío recordándolo..

-¿Y que hay de tu mama?

\- De ella no se nada. Y sinceramente no me interesa saberlo. Se fue de casa apenas siendo yo una niña y... Nunca supimos más nada de ella. Charlie se encargó de que creciera sabiendo que ella había existido... Al menos en un momento de mi vida. El quería que la amara. Después de todo era mi madre. Pero no pude... Crecí odiándola, despreciándola. No podía entender como una madre podía abandonar a su hija siendo tan pequeña y a su marido.

-Lo siento mucho Bella.-

Levanto mi hombro no dándole importancia al asunto y continua- No tienes porque. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Papá me dio una foto de ella que tengo perdida entre mis cosas en algún rincón y fui olvidando su nombre a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Charlie dejó de decírmelo un día que pedí que no quería saber más nada de ella. Entendí que el la había amado y aún podía notar que lo hacía. Pero yo no sentía lo mismo. Así que respetó eso y nunca más me hablo de ella.

-Wau. Tu padre parecía ser un gran hombre.

-El mejor... Y lo extraño todo los días.- Victoria toma mi mano consolándome cuando suena su celular.

Me sonríe y cogiendo el aparato, mira el aparato contestando a continuación- Jasper. Dime...

-¿ No puedes pedirle a papá o Peter estoy en Port...? - Tomo un poco de mi malteada observándola-Ok... Ok... Estoy con Bella. -Me mira y sonríe-La dejo en su casa y pasó por ti. Ok... nos vemos hermano.-Cuelga la llamada y me mira frunciendo sus labios- Debemos irnos. Jasper está sin coche y a nuestro chófer se lo llevo mi madre y necesita que lo alcance a un lugar.

-No hay problema. Vamos.

-¡Que pena! No tuve tiempo de contarte de mi obsesión por Emmett cullen. -Sonríe de lado y sorprendida sonrió a más no poder.

-Ya tendremos más tiempo para eso.- Contesto riendo.

-¡Seguro!. Ok vamos. -Tomamos todas las bolsas y nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento. Guardamos todo en el porta equipaje y emprendemos camino.

Tenia la esperanza de que apenas llegáramos a la casa, Victoria se olvidara de toda la ropa que había comprado para mi.

E_staba muy agradecida! Pero era demasiada ropa! _

Pero apenas llegamos a la casa, bajo del coche entregándome todas las bolsas. Me dio un abrazo y se marcho prometiéndole llamar .

Al entrar a la casa me encuentro a Carlisle caminando de un lado al otro por todo el salón del living. Esme esta sentada en uno de los sillones junto a Alice y apoya su codo en el apoya mano y sostiene su cabeza notándosela preocupada.

Emmett suspira relajándose al verme entrar.-Aquí llego.

Carlisle se acerca a mi algo alterado y me fulmina con al mirada-¿Donde estabas?¿Acaso tienes idea de la hora que es jovencita?

Ok... Debo de confesar que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de la hora que es. Y mucho menos esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

Levanto los hombros dando a entender que no lo se y los observo confundida--Eh.. Lo siento yo... perdí la noción del tiempo y...¿Que es lo que ocurre?

-Estábamos preocupados Bella. -Emmett se acerca y toca mi hombro-Alice nos comentó que no había podido traerte a casa cuando salieron de la universidad. Y ella estuvo un buen rato de su amiga. Y al ver que no habías llegado aún a casa, siendo que ella ya estaba de vuelta, nos preocupamos.

-¿Que son todas esas bolsas?- Pregunta Carlisle enfadado.

\- Es... Es un obsequio. Fui de compras con Victoria y... Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo sin darnos cuenta.

-Ay mi niña. -Esme se acerca con su mano en el pecho - Nos tenias preocupados. Estuvimos llamando a tu celular pero no contestabas.

-Lo siento... Yo…

-De compras. - Carlisle comenzó a reírse pero podía sonar que estaba siendo irónico. Aún se lo veía enfadado-¿ ¡Estabas de compras y nosotros aquí preocupándonos por ti!?¿Acaso no te importa nada Isabella?

-Carlisle...- Trata de calmarlo Esme pero este lo ignora.

-Yo... Lo siento. No creí que tardaríamos tanto y...

\- No pasa nada Isabella. Ya está. Tu estás bien y eso es lo...

-¡No!¡No esta nada bien!. ¡Escucha lo que tengo para decirte jovencita. En esta casa hay reglas! ¡Y deben respetarse!- Grita Carlisle señalándome.

-Papa...- Emmett trato de interferir y este se lo impidió.

-¡Nono!¡ Tiene que entender que esta es mi casa! ¡Y no puede hacer lo que se le antoja!

-¡Solo fui de compras con una amiga!- Grito haciendo que todos me miren sorprendido.- ¿¡Donde esta lo grave del asunto?! ¡Siii,olvidé telefonear! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no pensé que se preocuparían así!

-¿¡Edward estaba contigo!?- Y ahí la verdadera razón de porque su enfado.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! Edward no estuvo conmigo!- Grito enfrentándolo.

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme Isabella!- Volvió a apuntarme con ese dedo acusador.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¡¿Y donde ha estado todo el día entonces?!- Pregunta furioso. .Dios, están por salirle llamas de los ojos.

-¡No lo se!¡¿Porque debiera de saberlo?!¡ No soy su maldita niñera!- Oh si... Isabella Swan también puede cabrearse... Y de lo lindo.

-Bella cariño... Creo que debemos calmarnos y ...- Esme se acerca a mi y pone sus brazos sobre mis hombros. -Estamos preocupados. Edward tampoco volvió a casa después de sus clases y tampoco atiende su teléfono. Pensamos que podían estar juntos.

-Pues ya ven que no- Contesto molesta. -Si me disculpan estoy algo cansada. Iré a mi cuarto. Si el señor me lo permite.

Fulmino con la mirada a Carlisle, agarro mejor las bolsas y subo las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Entro a la habitación y la cierro de un portazo haciendo que el sonido retumbe por toda la casa. Dejo las bolsas sobre el sofá que está en un rincón de la habitación y camino de un lado al otro maldiciendo.

Maldito desgraciado. ¿Quien se cree que es para hablarme así? Ni siquiera Charlie había tenido el tupé de levantarme el tono de voz cuando realmente me lo merecía. Y este desgraciado lo hizo como si tuviera ese derecho sobre mi.

Ni siquiera estaba enojado por haberlo hecho preocupar. Si no que lo que realmente le preocupaba era si Edward había estado conmigo.

¡Grrr.!

Edward no estuvo conmigo y mucho menos sabia donde estaba.

¿Porque no llama a la víbora que tiene de prometida?

De seguro esta con ella.

Maldigo por lo bajo una vez más y de solo imaginarme a Edward con esa chica siento ganas de llorar y gritar de odio.

Grrr.

me tiro en la cama boca arriba y me tapo el rostro con mis brazos.-Dios... necesito no pensar. Necesito no pensar.

I_nhala y exhala.__Eso es Isabella.__Respira y piensa en cosas bonitas._

Saco el celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón e ingreso al grupo de WhatsApp que tengo con mis amigas de nueva york.

_Necesito de mis amigas en este momento._

Apretó el botón de video llamada y espero que contesten.

Pasan unos segundo y ambas contestan casi al mismo tiempo

-¿Hola? ¡Oh por Dios Bella! ¡Amiga!!-Jessica es la primera en contestar.

¿Bella? ¡Oh Bella eres tú! – Dice Ángela sonriendo.

Ambas gritan como locas.

-¡Hola chicas si soy yo! ¿Quien más podía ser? Es muestro grupo de WhatsApp ¿Lo recuerdan?- Contesto sonriéndoles.

Ni siquiera vi quien llamaba. ¡Lo siento amiga!!-Se escusa Jessica- ¡Ohh te extraño muchísimo!- hace un pequeño puchero.

-Si Bella te extrañamos mucho.

-Yo también chicas. No saben cuánto las extraño y necesito. - Sonrío tiernamente y me siento en la cama apoyándome sobre el respaldar. Subo las rodillas a mi pecho y me abrazo las piernas.

-¿Que tal todo por allí? ¿Tu nueva casa y eso de vivir con esa familia?-Pregunta Angie.

-Estoy bien... Aún estoy adaptándome.-Sonrío de lado- Hoy tuve mi primer regaño del señor Cullen.

No puede ser. -Rio Jessica sonoramente-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Solo salí de compras con una amiga que hice en la universidad y olvidé avisarles de mis planes.- ambas se ríen a carcajada- Se puso como loco.

P_asare por alto lo de Edward por el momento ._

-¿Y qué hiciste?- pregunta Ángela.

-Obviamente pedí disculpas . Pero el señor parecía no importarle. Y siguió gritándome.

¿¡Te grito!? – pregunto Jessica sorprendida-Ni siquiera Charlie tuvo el tupé de hacerlo.

-¡Exacto!

-Y eso que nosotras éramos de mandárnoslas a hacer seguido.- Recuerda Ángela.

-¡Si!- Respondo riéndonos juntas.

Si mi vista no me fallaba, Jessica llevaba puesta una gorra. Cosa que me pareció sumamente extraño ya que ella adora su pelo y jamás usa gorra. Y conociéndola como lo hacia... Jamás lo haría si no fuera de suma importancia. Me acerco un poco el celular para observar mejor y digo- Eh Jess...¿Porque llevas gorra?

Ángela comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Jessica pasa su rostro de sonriente a serio en un santiamén.

\- Dile Jess... o mejor muéstraselo.-Anima Ángela a Jess.

-¿Mostrarme que?

-¡Ángela, no...! Debía ser un secreto hasta que pudiera arreglarlo.

-¿Tienen un secreto y no iban a contármelo?- Finjo estar triste y molesta.

-Dios... no es eso es que me da vergüenza que me veas y...

-Vamos Jess, es Bella. Nuestra Bella. Tiene que verlo.

Jesica hace un puchero y finge como si estuviera por llorar. Larga un sonoro suspiro y dice - Esta bien. Pero prométeme que no te reirás.

Ángela ya está riéndose y tapa su boca con la mano. Sonrío sin saber que me va a mostrar mi amiga y asiento- Esta bien. Prometo no hacerlo.

Como si en cámara lenta se tratase, Jessica se saca la gorra y desordena su cabello dejándomelo ver en su totalidad.

Muerdo mis labios fuertemente tratando de ocultar una risotada cuando veo que su cabello esta teñido de Verde.-¿Que...?- Intento hablar pero la risa amenaza con salir en todo momento.

Jessica sigue con su puchero en el rostro y dice -Estaba por teñirme del color que siempre usó. Pero el mal nacido, escoria de mi inútil hermano, cambió el tinte por uno color verde.

-Esta igualita a Shrek.-Bromea Angie.

Y ahí está. Esa oración fue suficiente para hacer que estallara en risa.

Ángela también se reía a más no poder mientras Jesica nos maldice.

\- ¡Son unas malditas!¿Y ustedes dicen ser mis amigas?¡Ya no se rían malditas perras!

-Lo siento Jess es que jamás creí verte de verde- Digo aún riéndome.

-Ja ja muy gracioso. Te juro que quiero matar a ese hijo de...

-¿Ya has probado quitártelo?- Pregunto deshaciendo la risa.

-¿Tu que crees?-Pregunta frunciendo el ceño Jessica- Pero mi estilista dijo que debo esperar unos días. Si no corro el riesgo de quedarme pelada si intento taparlo con otro color.

Ángela aún sigue riéndose y mi risa amenaza con salir de nuevo pero hago todo lo posible para no hacerlo.

-¿Y si tienes estilista porque intentaste teñírtelo tu sola?- Pregunto riendo apenas.

-El desgraciado no pudo darme un turno. Y necesitaba urgente hacer algo con el cabello. Las raíces estaba larguísima y...

Ángela aún ríe sin poder parar. La pobre esta tentadisima y me contagia haciendo que riera otra vez.

De repente la puerta se abre apenas y Emmett se asoma-Bella. ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

Dejo de reírme y sonriendo le hago señas para que entre- Si Oso, pasa.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo de lado dice-¿Estas ocupada? Puedo venir luego y...

-No no pasa. Ven. Quiero presentarte a unas personas- Entra con sus manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo se para a mí lado y mira la pantalla del celular.

Jessica maldecía a Ángela mientras esta mientras ríe y se burlaba de ella.

-¡Eh chicas!- Digo buscando que me miraran.-¡Chicas!- Grito haciendo que me miren de golpe.

-¿Que pasa Bella?¿ No vez que estoy mandando al diablo a Angie. Aún sigue con sus bromas y...

-Es que estas muy graciosa amiga...- dice Ángela riéndose otra vez.

-El es Emmett- Señaló al gigante que tengo a mi lado y ambas se quedan mudas de golpe.--Yo le llamo Oso. ¿Ya vieron el tamaño de sus brazos?- Bromeo apretando su brazo donde ese abultado y firme músculo se deja ver sin esfuerzo.

-¡Ya Bella! ¿Porque me dices oso adelante de tus amigas? Quedamos que solo me llamaría así en casa y cuando nadie nos viera- Sonrío encogiéndome de hombro.

Emmett vuelve a poner atención a la pantalla de mi celu y sonríe saludando con su mano. -Hola chicas.

\- Son mis amigas de Nueva York. Ella es Ángela- Señaló donde aparece su imagen. Esta saluda con su mano con una expresión totalmente embobada. -Y Jessica.-

Ambas saludan en un silencio casi sepulcral y miran a mi gigante amigo con cara de querer comérselo.

-Hola chicas. - Saluda nuevamente. Estrecha la mirada y se acerca aún más al celular-¿ Porque esa chica tiene el pelo verde?

La cara de Ángela y la mía eran un poema. acto seguido, estallamos en carcajada.

Jessica avergonzada busca su gorra desespera y se la coloca buscando esconder bien su cabello.

Emmett nos mira sin entender nada - De enserio Bella. Esa chica tiene el pelo verde-Susurra cerca de mi tratando de que mis amigas no puedan escucharlo.

-¡Son dos brujas! ¡Antes de reírse de mi tendrían que haberme recordado que me pusiera la gorra!¿¡Que clase de amigas son ustedes!? ¡ Ahora el chico guapo me mira raro!- Reprocha Jess.

-Chico guapo ¿Eh?- Dice Emmett subiendo las cejas subjetivamente-¿La oíste Bella? Me llamo guapo.

Rodeo los ojos riéndome y Jesica se cruza de brazos mostrando un falso enojo.

-Lo siento Jess olvidé por completo tu cabello cuando apareció este chico.- Se escusa Ángela

-Me he dado cuenta. Creo que hasta estas babeando- Jessica señala la comisura de su labio mostrando donde aparentemente lo hacía.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tu quedaste tan boba apenas lo viste que olvidaste tu cabello!

-Viste Bella. Soy tan bello que esto es lo que ocasiono en las chicas.- Rodeo los ojos y niego en silencio. Perfecto, lo que me faltaba . Un Emmett con su ego por las nubes y presumiéndolo.- Ya chicas. No discutan. Lo sé... Estoy re bueno.- Lo miro con gesto de "este chico esta loco" y sonrío negando. -Ahora... ¿Jessica no?

Mi amiga asiente con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. -¿Que te paso en el cabello?

\- Mi hermano me jugó una de sus bromas.

Ángela muerde sus labios tratando de ocultar la risa y Emmett empieza a reírse.

Jessica lo mira con su ceño fruncido y se cruza de brazos.

\- No le veo lo gracioso.

-Lo siento linda- La cara de mi amiga cambia radicalmente de golpe y sonríe al escuchar como Emmett le había dicho.- Pero déjame decirte que tu hermano es un genio. ¡Diablos! Debo hacerle esa broma a Alice.

Me tocó la frente negando y sonriendo a la vez.

_Lo que faltaba. Ideas para que Emmett vuelva más loca a su hermana._

-¿Alice?- Pregunta Jess.

-Mi hermana...- Contesta sonriéndoles. -En fin chicas. Fue un gusto conocerlas. Ojalá algún día nos veamos en persona.

Jess y Angie sonríen y saludando con la mano dicen -Fue todo un gusto Emmett.

Las miro con una mueca en mi rostro y sonrío a más no poder.

-Bella. He venido a buscarte para cenar y para ver como estabas después de ... Bueno. Lo que paso abajo hace unos minutos y...

-Estoy bien Oso no te preocupes.

-¡Perfecto!¿Bajas a cenar entonces?

-Si. Enseguida voy. - Le sonrío.

-¡Perfecto!- Contesta sonriendo también. Mira la pantalla una vez más y dice-ok. Chicas. Debo irme. Como dije antes, espero conocerlas en persona algún día. Pueden visitar a Bella cuando quieran.

Me sorprendo gratamente por la invitación que Emmett esta haciéndole a mis amigas y sonrío aún más.

Emmett se había convertido en ese hermano mayor que nunca había tenido. Y estaba gratamente agradecida con el por ser como era conmigo.

-Gracias Emmett.-Dice Ángela

-Siii, Gracias Emmett . Prometo ir con mi color de cabello normal el día que los visitemos.

Emmett sonríe y guiñándoles un ojo saluda poco su mano. -¡Perfecto!. Adiós chicas.

Me regala una sonrisa y se dispone salir antes denla habitación. Antes de que pudiera irse pregunto-¿Edward ya ha vuelto?

-No aún no- Contesta algo preocupado.

-Ok... Ya... Ya aparecerá- Contesto buscando no sonar preocupada.

-Si... Ok. Te espero abajo Bella.

-Si... Ya bajo.- Sonríe nuevamente y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿quién es Edward Bella? -Pregunta Angie subiendo subjetivamente las cejas.

-Si Bella. ¿Quien es el?-Jessica me mira con media sonrisa de lado.

_"Malditas arpías. Saben perfectamente quién es Edward. Pero les encanta ponerme incomoda._

-No se hagan las tontas. Ya saben quién es Edward.

-Lo sabemos. -sonríe Angie de lado-Solo que mencionaste que el chico estaba muy bueno y nunca más dijiste nada.

-¿ya te lo ligaste amiga? -Jess no deja de subir y bajar sus cejas subjetivamente.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No Jessica! ¿¡Que dices!?- Me remuevo nerviosa en mi asiento y me rasco la nariz.

-¡Esta mintiendo!- Me señala Angie y sonrie-¡Jess mira! ¡ Está mintiendo! ¡Se puso muy nerviosa y..!

-¡Esta rascando su nariz!-Grita Jessica riendo.

_¿¡Pero que...!?_

-¡¿Y que con eso?!- Digo abriendo grande los ojos y riendo-¡Siempre me rasco la nariz. Es algo natural!

\- Nono. Viniendo de ti quiere decir que estás ocultando algo o sintiéndote nerviosa.-Señala Angie.

-¡Exacto! Siempre haces eso cuando te incomodas. Te conocemos muy bien Bella.-Apoya Jess.

Ok... Las malditas tienen razón. Pero no voy a decirles nada... Al menos no ahora.

Ya la charla con Victoria me había hecho recordar todo lo que me atormentaba a lo que Edward se refiere y no quería volver a sentirme así... Por lo menos este momento hablando con mis amigas me había servido para sonreír y reír otra vez. No quiero arruinar esto.

-Ok... Tienen razón. Hay algo que no les conté pero...

-escupe lo Bella.

\- Si Isabella. Habla .

-No... Ahora no puedo. Me están esperando para cenar así que...

-¡ No puede ser!- Se queja Jessica.

-¡ No puedes tirar una Granada así y no dejar que explote! ¡Isabella!-Recalca Ángela.

-Prometo que la próxima vez que hablemos les contare todo. Ahora debo irme. No quiero hacer enojar al señor de la casa otra vez- Digo con sarcasmo.

Resignándose, mis amigas largan un sonoro suspiro y asienten. .

-Ok. Te conviene que por tu bien la próxima cuentes todo.-Amenaza Angie sonriendo.

-Si. Ahora no sé cómo voy a conciliar el sueño. Sabes lo que me molesta que me digan "luego te cuento" y me dejen con la intriga.- Murmura Jessica.

Río por lo que me dicen y poniendo la mano en el pecho digo- Prometo que les vos a contar todo muy pronto. Las quiero brujas.

-Y nosotras a ti.- dice Jessica sonriéndome.

Una enorme nostalgia aparece de repente y sonrío tocando el teléfono donde sus rostros aparecen.

-Bye.

\- Bye Bells- Saluda Ángela.

Me tiran un beso y saludan con la mano y doy finalizada la llamada.

Me siento en la cama y observo la pantalla de mi celular.

Ya era tarde y Edward aún no había vuelto.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y me debato entre sí debo llamarlo o no.

Chasqueo con la lengua y exhalando profundo busco su número en mi lista de contacto y apretó el botón de llamar.

Pero pasan unos segundos y la llamada pasa a buzón de voz.

Cuelgo sin dejar ningún mensaje y dejando el teléfono sobre la cama, largo un sonoro suspiro.

_No atendió la llamada. De seguro esta con su prometida._

Habla mi voz interna haciendo que frunciera el ceño y negará.

-Estúpida Bella- Me regaño sola.

Dejo de lado mis pensamientos por Edward y sonrió pensando en mis amigas.-Me hubieran dado un buen azote por hacer lo que hice. No debí llamarlo. Ya déjalo Bella. Ya aparecerá.

Peino mi cabello hacia atrás engañándome no importarme nada y suspiro.

Me incorporo y salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome al comedor.

**.****.****.****.****.****.****.****Hola!! Bueno. eh aquí el capítulo 15. Espero que les guste.****De a poco las cosas se van a ir poniendo un poco más interesante. A no desesperar jajajaj****Como dije...Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Compartanla con amigas y eso así también pueden disfrutarla.****Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 16 y este que se viene va a pasar algo que va a poner como loco a Edward. Es lo único que voy a decirles ajjajaj****Espero sus mensajes y favoritos y todo eso.****Les mando muchos besos y cuídense****#YoMeQuedoEnCasa.**


	16. capítulo 16

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA E INIGUALABLE MEYER...**

**La historia es mi de autoria... espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 16**

**POV Bella**

En el comedor estan todos sentados al rededor de la mesa para empezar a cenar. Menos

Carlisle que se encuentra en su despacho y Edward... Que aún no ha llegado.

-Oh,ven Bella. Sue ha preparado algo sumamente exquisito hoy.- Dice Esme sirviéndome un pocode comida en mi plato. Me siento al lado de Emmett quien me da un leve empujoncito con subrazo sonriendome.

-Gracias, pero no tengo mucho apetito. Solo baje para no ser descortés y para...- Bajo lamirada y resoplo- Quería...Queria disculparme con todos ustedes por lo que pasó hace un rato.Sinceramente no pensé en las consecuencias y debi al menos telefonearlos.

-No pasa nada mi niña. Yo tambien quiero discúlpame contigo, y en nombre de mi esposo también porhaberte gritado-Sonríe apenas y continua- El es un buen hombre. Solo esta preocupado.

_SI,Seguro._

-Y sobre lo que te pasó hoy, buscaremos una solución. No es bueno que no tengas como volver acasa si los chicos no pueden traerte.

-No... No hace falta hacer nada. No quiero molestar a nadie y...

-Tonterias- Interrumpe Esme- No molestas a nadie en lo absoluto. Ya veremos que hacerpequeña.

Sonrio apenas y no digo nada.

-¿Papá no vendrá a cenar?- Pregunta Emmett.

-No... Esta en su despacho. Tratando de ubicar a tu hermano.

-No entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto- Dice Alice sirviéndose comida en su plato- No es laprimera vez que Edward desaparece de esta manera. Ya lo hizo otras veces. Deberían de estaracostumbrados. En cualquier momento esa puerta se abrirá y entrara echo una cuba y sinimportarle nada.

-¡ Alice! ¡No hables así de tu hermano!- La regaña Esme .

-¡Pero si es verdad!- Dice encogiéndose de hombros. De repente la puerta de entrada se abre yun Edward totalmente demacrado entra a la casa. -Ves. Te lo dije.

Miro a Alice sorprendida por su casi "pequeña premonicion" y observo a Edward.

Dejamos la mesa y nos acercamos a el. Carlisle sale del despacho y pone fin a una llamada queestaba haciendo con su celular.

Edward tiene el cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Sus ojos están rojos y unas enormesbolsas negras aparecen bajo de ellos.

Soba su nariz y se limpia bruscamente con la manga de su camisa.

Lo miro preocupada y este me mira bajando la mirada a continuación.

_Oh Dios_.

-¡Dios hijo! ¿Que te ha pasado?- Esme se acerca rápidamente a el y toca su rostro. Este sedesase de su toque despacio -Estoy bien mamá. Solo...

-¿Donde estabas?- Lo interrumpe Carlisle severamente.

-Por ahi- Contesta ignorandolo.

Camina por la sala en dirección a las escaleras y Carlisle lo detiene de un fuerte Jalón por subrazo derecho.

Edward aprieta la mandíbula hasta el punto de dolerle y sus ojos se estrechan hasta pareceruna fina línea. De un fuerte tirón, sale de su agarre-No vuelvas a tocarme- Escupe entre dientes.

-Contesta a mi pregunta Edward- Carlisle no se queda atrás, y mira a su hijo como si tuvieraganas de asesinarlo.-Donde ...¡¿Mierda estuviste?!

_Por Dios!__¡Su propio hijo!__¿Como podía tratarlo así?_

-Carlisle cariño no...-Esme trata de calmar a su marido y toca su brazo. Pero este se deshace desu agarre bruscamente.

-¡Esmeralda no te metas!- Abro los ojos sorprendida y asustada a la vez por lo que estaocurriendo.

Jamás creí que Carlisle le hablaria así a su mujer. Pero ya a esta altura no se que más esperar desu parte.

-¡No le grité!- Defiende Edward a su madre.

-¡ Te callas y me dices de una jodida vez que es lo que estuviste haciendo.! ¡¿ Estuviste conIsabella esta tarde?!

_¿¡Que!?__¿¡Otra vez con ese asunto!?__¡Joder!__¡Ya le había dicho que no había estado conmigo!__¿¡Porque el maldito se niega a creerme?!__¡Esta bien. No estaba siendo muy sincera con el,había estado con Edward!__¡Pero no toda la maldita tarde como el creía!_

-Ca...Carlisle.- Me acerco lentamente a ellos y busco la atención del hombre-Ya dije que noestuve con el. De todas maneras, de no ser así,no entiendo porque eso puede ser...

-¡Estoy hablando con mi hijo Isabella,no te metas!- Y no se si fue de puro impulso o porquerealmente quiso hacerlo, pero levanta su mano y me da una bofetada.

El golpe no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para tumbarme, pero me alejo sorprendía sosteniendomi rostro.

-¡Oh por Dios Papa!- Grita Alice.

Emmett se acerca a mi rapidamente e inspecciona mi rostro.

Con una mueca le digo que estoy bien y frunce el seño volviendo poner atención a su padre yEdward.-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

-Fue un accidente...-Digo tratando de no empeorar las cosas.

Pero ,acto seguido y debo de decir que todo paso muy rápido, Edward agarra a su padre por lasolapa de la chaqueta y lo levanta casi del piso.-¡No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima!¡ ¡¿Mehas entendido?!

Ambos se retan con la mirada. Estan a punto de explotar.

-¡ No tienes derecho a decir nada Edward!-Escupe entre dientes Carlisle.

Edward pega su frente a la de su padree con una mueca rabiosa en su cara. Esta a punto degolpearlo.

-¡Por todo lo sagrado Edward!¡Sueltalo!- Emmett se aleja de mi y toma el brazo de su hermanobuscando que suelte a su padre.

-¡Dejame!- Gruñe safandose ..

Esme no para de llora mientras toca su pecho.

-¡Dejalo!¡Dejalo que haga lo que quiere hacer!- Reta Carlisle riendo apenas. burlándose de su hijo.

-¡Papá puedes...Grrr!- Gruñe Alice pasando las manos por la cara nerviosa. Observa a su madre yse acerca a ella tocando sus brazos.-¡Edward por favor sueltalo!!Por Dios,mira como esta mamá! ¡sueltalo de una maldita vez!

-¡No! ¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos!¡Vuelves a tocarla y juro que te mato!

-¡Por todo lo sagrado Edward!¿¡Que dices!?- Grita Esme llorando a más no poder.

¡El maldito arruino mi vida!- Grita.

_¡Esto no puede ser Real.!__¡Parece una maldita película de terror!__Todo está fuera de control.__Mi corazón no latía, mi corazón me golpeaba desde mi interior.__Miro a Edward y su mirada está llena de rabia, pero a la vez de dolor.__"El maldito arruinó mi vida"__¿ A que se esta refiriendo Edward con eso?_

Me encuentro petrificada mirando la escena que se monta frente a mi sin saber que hacer.

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo y todo lo que esta pasando.

Emmett trata con todas sus fuerzas que Edward suelte a su padre, pero a pesar de su enormeesfuerzo no logra hacerlo.Inahlo y exhalo profundo y me acerco nuevamente a ellos.Cojo la cintura de Edward e intentó apartarlo. Pero apenas lo consigo-Edward. Estoy bien,porfavor.

Carlisle me observa y sonríe fríamente. Edward lo agarra aún más fuerte.

-Por favor...- Vuelvo a suplicar.

Este me mira con dolor y volviendo la mirada hacia su padre, gruñe sonoramente y suelta suropa apretando sus manos en un puño.

Observa mi rostro con tristeza y frunce el ceño molesto al ver mi labio un poco lastimado.

Intenta tocar mi rostro y sonriendole de lado susurro-Estoy bien. No pasó nada.

Carlisle acomoda su chaqueta y camisa mientras nos observa seriamente.

La sala entera ahora está en un profundo silencio y dejó escapar el aire de mis pulmones que nosabía que estaba reteniendo.

-Hablaremos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo- Escupe Carlisle haciendo que ambos lomiremos.

Edward muerde sus labios con rabia y sus fosas nasales se abren y cierran por la ira contenida.

Carlisle me da una mirada nada cariñosa y tirando de su chaqueta nuevamente, se gira sobre suspies y sale de la casa.

La tormenta parece haber pasado una vez que Carlisle salió por esa puerta,pero la tensión es esahabitación de la casa aun sigue un tanto latente.

Edward camina de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado y tira de su cabello maldiciendo porlo bajo.

Alice sienta a Esme en uno de los sillones y trata que de a poco se calme.

-¿Me puedes decir que fue todo esto?¡Joder!- Grita Emmett acercándose a su hermano.

-Tu lo viste. Lo viste con tus propios... viste con tus propios ojos ...El golpeo a Bella . Se acercapreocupado y toma mi rostro delicadamente inspeccionandolo.

-Edward estoy bien- Digo antes que dijera algo-No te preocupes. Solo fue un accidente. No... nolo ha hecho a propósito.

_O al menos eso quiero creer._

-Ese maldito hijo de puta.

-Isabella tiene razón Edward. Fue un accidente. Ya cálmate ¿Si? Mamá está con un ataque denervios y ...-Suspira Emmett.

-El provocó todo Emm.

-Edward, tu padre solo estaba preocupado por ti.- Esme se acerca a su hijo. Parece estar unpoco mejor pero aún con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, murmura- Nada de esto que paso fue suculpa. Solo... Solo estaba preocupado...

-!Toda esta mierda que me rodea es su culpa mamá!- Grita asustandola-¡ Mi vida va a ser una perfecta mierda ytodo gracias a El!¡ Y tu no haces nada para impedir que eso pase!

Esme baja la cabeza y asiente apenas.

Los demás miramos sin entender completamente nada.

Emmett se acerca a su hermano y confundido dice- Creo... Creo que no estamos hablando de loque acaba de suceder ¿No es así?¿A que mierda te refieres Edward?

Este mira a su hermana y luego me mira a mi. Apreta el puente de su nariz y niega -No importa.Solo... solo déjenme en paz. Necesito... Necesito descansar.

Me mira unos eternos segundos , y sube las escaleras dirigiendose a su habitación.

¡Que alguien me sacuda y despierte por favor!

¡Wau!

Jamás creí que viviría algo como lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de que Edward se fuera a su habitación, hago exactamente lo mismo.

Esme se encuentra un poco más tranquila y aún más después de que Alice le diera uno de sus tede hierbas que tanto parece gustarle y relajarla.

Así que me disculpo, y me despido de ellos subiendo a mi habitación.

Emmett me sonrie como habitualmente siempe lo hace, pero esta vez su sonrisa es un pocomás triste.

Me tiro sobre la cama e inevitablemente pienso en todo lo ocurrido. Pero lo que más pasa pormi cabeza es la reacción de Edward en el momento que Carlisle me golpea "accidentalmente".

_Accidentalmente__Puff._

Mi maldita voz interna parece pensar lo mismo que Edward.

Pero prefiero ignorarla y creer que si... Fue un accidente.

Edward se mostró realmente preocupado por mi , pero apenas siento dolor.

Oh al menos eso creo.

-¡Diablos!-Susurro tocando el labio y sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor.

Algo húmedo en la comisura del labio me llama la atención y vuelvo a tocarme. Una pequeñamancha roja aparece en mi dedo y frunzo el ceño.

-¡Mierda!- La sangre suele ponerme nerviosa, pero en este caso no es mucho lo que estoysangrando así que no me afecta demasiado. Pero de igual manera limpiarme el labio no es unamala idea.

Entro al tocado acercandome al lavamanos. Me miró en ese enorme espejo que cubre toda lapared y toco la comisura de mis labios.

Tengo un pequeño corte y un moretón rojizo lo rodea.

-¡Ahg¡¡Rayos!- me quejo por el dolor.

"Y decías que no había sido nada Isabella...

¡Mira nomás como te ha dejado el labio!"

Prendo el agua y lavo mi rostro con abundante agua secandome a continuación con una toallade manos.

Me miró una vez más en el espejo y suspiro resignada.

Observo la puerta que une el cuarto de Edward con el del tocador-_Por si no lo recuerdan ambos compartimos baño -Y_ noto que tiene las luces aún encendidas.

Me acerco a su puerta y la abro apenas lentamente.

Edward Esta sentado sobre su cama con ambas manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza agachas...

_Oh,míralo Isabella. Se ve tan indefenso ahí sentado... Solo y triste._

Mi voz intersa sabe jugar sucio y darme donde más me duele... Sip.

Estoy apunto de irme a mi habitación pero recuerdo lo que Victoria dijo esa tarde.

_Deberías de darle una oportunidad y escucharlo isabella._

Se que hace unas horas atrás me negaba rotundamente a esa idea pero...

Verlo ahí...

Verlo tan triste y de lo posible por culpa mía. Dejar que hable y ver que es lo que tiene que decirno parece tan mala idea.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y dando una bocanada de aire, me doy animo para hacer lo quetengo en mente.

_Tu puedes Isabella ._

Abro un poco más la puerta y dando apenas unos golpecitos, asomo la cabeza.

Edward levanta la mirada y al verme, parpadea seguido mostrandose sorprendido.

-Hola...-Dice incorporándose e invitando a que entre al cuarto.

-Hola- Doy unos pasos a penas y me quedo inmóvil junto a la puerta.

-Pasa no... No te quedes ahí...-

Lo pienso unos segundos y sonriendo un poco asiento acercandome-Ok...

Su mirada no deja de estar triste y traga en seco cuando me paro a su lado.

Me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa y con su mano me invita a que me siente.

Miro la cama y exhalo e inhalo sentandome manteniendo un poco de distancia.

El imita mi acción y mira sus manos apoyadas sobre su regazo. Luego me observa, se

concentra en mi labio lastimado y frunce el ceño- Estas... Te ha lastimado.

-Oh, - Digo señalando mi labio no dándole importancia-Puff... No te preocupes. No es nada.Estoy bien. Ya te lo dije. Solo... Solo fue un accidente.-Sonrio buscando la forma de que crea loque le estoy diciendo. pero un leve dolor hace que frunza un poco los labios y Edward me mirapreocupado. Intenta tocar mi rostro pero se lo impidó tomando su mano.

Edward mira nuestras manos ahora unidas y con delicadeza me acaricia con el pulgar.

-Estoy bien... No es nada.- Lo suelto lentamente y susurro-Ya no te preocupes por mi. ¿Ok...?¿Como estás tú?-Pregunto Mirando alrededor de la habitación, evitando sus ojos.

Se que en el momento que lo mire... En el momento que vea esos dulces y tristes ojos

verdes...me perderé en ellos completamente y no podré seguir controlandome . Querré

abrazarlo y besarlo y a pesar de saber que no es lo correcto, nada me detendrá.

Carraspeo nerviosa y sacudo la

cabeza buscando olvidar todas estas ideas locas.

_Ok Isabella debes calmarte._

-¿Quieres que te conteste con la verdad?-

Me renuevo un poco en el lugar y contesto mirándolo de reojo- Ajam...

-Bueno...Mas haya de todo lo que pasó hace unos minutos con mi padre. Es lo que menos meimporta. Pero...Saber que me quieres lejos de ti...

-Edward...

-¡Ni siquiera puedes verme ahora...!

-Edward no es eso... Es que...- ¡Mierda! Largo un sonoro suspiro y niego parpadeando seguidosin saber que más decir.

-Bella... Mírame-Me toma del rostro con una de sus manos y lentamente me obliga a que lo mire.- Por favor...-

Frunzo el ceño derrotada y lo miro.

Me sonríe a penas y acaricia mi rostro.

¡ Mierda_ mierda mierda Isabella!__Estas totalmente perdida.__¡Carajo!_

Bajo nuevamente la mirada y deshace la caricia lentamente . Larga un sonoro suspiro y dice-¡Seque la cague por completo! ¡Se que debi contarte todo cuando tuve la oportunidad!¡Pero si almenos me dejaras hablar y decirte...!

-Ok... - Interrumpo sorprendiendolo.

-¿Ok?- Pregunta confundido.

-Quiero escucharte.

-¿Que?

-Que quiero escucharte. Quero saber que es lo que tienes que decirme.

-¿Estas... Segura?- Pregunta mirándome aún confundido.

-¡Si! Pero quiero que sepas que tengo más que claro que digas lo que digas ,no cambiará nada.

Tu sigues estando comprometido y vas a casarte Edward. Y más haya de que no entienda quees eso que tanto quieres explicar, voy a escucharte. Pero nada cambiará...-

-¿Aún me querrás lejos de ti?- Pregunta con tristeza.

Suspiro apenas y digo-No... No podría alejarme de ti aunque quisiera.

Una hermosa y amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y agrego- Pero eso no quiere decir nada .

Solo... Solo podemos ser amigos Edward. Solo eso. Como dije... Tu aún estás comprometidocon la víbora de Tanya- Hago un gesto de asco al mencionar el nombre de su prometida yEdward sonríe de lado.- ¡Lo siento! No quise ofenderla, pero nuestro primer encuentro no fuenada agradable.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Fue muy grosera contigo.

-Lo sé... -Bajo la mirada y digo- Tu tampoco te comportaste bien conmigo. Quiero decir...-Exhaloprofundo y murmuro- ¿Porque no mensionaste nada de tu compromiso con Tanya antes?¿ Porque no me dijiste que tenias novia?

_Bien Edward,te estoy dando esa oportunidad que tanto pediste. Te estoy dejando que meexpliques y digas todo lo que querías decirme._

-Yo...- Traga en seco y guarda silencio unos segundos. Lo miro fijamente y debo decir que mesorprende que no diga nada. ¡Por Dios! Había querído hablar de esto tantas veces y ahora ...¿Nosabe que decir?

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto algo exaltada.

_Cálmate isabella.__No ganas nada comportándose como una niña._

-No dije nada de mi compromiso porque...- Edward se remueve algo nervioso en su lugar- Yo ibaa terminar con ella. No...

-¿Terminar con ella?- Ok... Estoy confundida.

\- No crei que fuera necesario contarte sobre ella antes porque... Iba a poner fin a la relación. Yo...yo estaba dispuesto a dejarla para estar contigo. Pensé que tendriá tiempo para hacerlo antesde dar un paso, pero...

-¿Pero te comprometiste?- Digo aún más confundida- Ok... No estaría entendiendo muchoEdward. Se que entre nosotros nunca hubo nada...

-¡No es así... Sabes que no lo es!

-No Edward. Es así como digo. Nosotros... No llegamos a nada. A lo mejor yo crei algo que no...

-¡No!¡Sabes que no es así!- Me interrumpe sobresaltandome-¿Crees que no recuerdo lo queocurrió ese día?¿Lo que casi pasa en la ducha?

Abro los ojos sorprendida recordando todo y continúa diciendo- Esa tarde quería besartemás que nunca, te deseaba con todo mi ser ...- Despeina su cabello tirando de él y cierra los ojoscon fuerza unos segundos- Quería arrancar esa camiseta que se interponía entre nosotros ytocarte, besar tu cuerpo de punta a punta. ¡Estaba dispuesto en hacerte el amor ahi mismo! sinque me importara nada. Pero tú no te merecías eso. Yo...- Respira profundo y negando agrega-Yo quería hacer las cosas bien contigo. ¡Si estaba algo borracho pero...Todo lo que hice lo hice

conciente y sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no me pareció lo correcto ... Tu mereces algomejor y por eso dije lo que dije . Aunque luego trate de hablar sobre lo ocurrido pero no mediste oportunidad.

Siento que el corazón me va a mil por horas y debo decir que estoy completamente sorprendidacon lo que acaba de decir.

\- ¿ Y que hay con lo del compromiso?- Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Creeras que te estoy mintiendo pero... No sabia del compromiso hasta esa noche- Dice negandomirando hacia la nada.

-¿Qué?.- Río apenas sin poder creerle- Edward es imposible que tu no...

\- Quiero decir... En algún momento se habo de un compromiso entre ambos pero... No penséque pasaría esa noche. No sabía nada de la cena hasta que tu lo mencionaste. Y cuándo quiseponerle freno a todo, Tanya estaba anunciando el casamiento. - Interrumpe diciendo.

-Yo... No se que decir.- Realmente no se que decir.Todo es tan confuso.

Guardamos silencio unos segundos y luego agrega-Siento mucho que haya pasado todo esto.Quise evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero... Fue tarde. Yo... Perdóname debí ser Franco contigodesde un principio- lentamente y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, acarício su mano. Edwardmira primero nuestras manos unidas y a continuación me mira fijamente.

Sonrio apenas y me encojo un poco de hombro- Supongo que debi escucharte desde unprincipio. Y no haber actuado tan exageradamente a la ligera. Pero... Dios- Suspiro negando ydespeino mi cabello- No puedo negar que me sorprendi con la noticia .

-Lo siento...

\- Edward, esta todo bien.

El asomo de una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y muerde su labio inferior negando. -Sabes queno es así... Nada esta bien . Quiero estar contigo...Yo... Yo te amo Isabella.

-Edward... No.

-Te amo... Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que no sea así.

-Ya no sigas ... Por favor-Suplico sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-¡¿Y esto de no poder estar contigo...?!-Se acomoda quedando bien de frente y toma con másfuerza mi mano- ¡Ni siquiera se como voy a hacer eso!

¿Puedes parar por favor?- Suplico evitando que las lágrimas caigan- Ya no sigas.

\- hoy cuando te bese...- Continua ignorando lo que estoy diciendo- Cuando nos besamos... Fue...Fue único. Y tengo esta necesidad de volver hacerlo y...Quiero besarte todos los días de mi vida...

_Ok... No creo soportar más._

-Ya Edward...¡Para!- Grito deteniendolo levantando ambas manos. Edward se caya sorprendido.

Tapo mi rostro apretando apenas los ojos evitando que las lágrimas broten y exhalo e inhaloprofundo. Me reincorporo y camino por la habitación unos segundo. Me paró frente a el y digo-Decidí escucharte porque crei que merecías esa oportunidad. Te perdono por no habermepodido decir las cosas antes pero... Como dije en un principio... Nada cambia Edward. Tu aúnvas a casarte con Tanya y nada de lo que digas hara que cambie lo que pienso. Yo solo puedoofrecerte mi amistad en este momento... Y si eso no es suficiente para ti... Yo...- Bajo la cabeza yapretó la mandibula- Lo lamento. Pero es todo lo que puedo darte.

Guarda silencio unos segundos y suspiro sonoramente- Lo siento. No debí venir ...- Al verque no dice nada me alejo hacia el cuarto de baño con la idea de regresar a mihabitación.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación, se acerca rápidamente a mi. Me toma del brazo girándome ,me acorrala entre sus brazos y la pared ,y a centímetros de mi rostro dice- Dime que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti y te dejare tranquila.

-¿Que?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Dime que no me amas Isabella.

Trago en seco y evito su mirada sonriendo nerviosa. Siento nuevamente mis ojos escocer y bajo la mirada negando apenas - Yo...

-Dilo Bella- Interrumpe insistiéndome.

-¿Porque lo haces tan difícil Edward?

-Dilo y juro por Dios que te dejare en paz.

Lo miro fijamente apretando la mandíbula... Intento ser fuerte y busco la manera de decírselo, a pesar de que no es verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo ... Una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla y bajo la mirada nuevamente.

-No puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad? No puedes decirlo porque sabes que me amas. Sabes que estás tan enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ti.

-¡¿Y que si es así?!-Grito enfrentandolo.-¿¡Que cambia que te diga que te amo?!

-Todo Isabella. Y lo sabes.

-No, no cambia nada. Ya te lo he dicho. Que sienta algo por ti no cambia absolutamente nada de lo que pienso de todo lo que paso. Y si no quieres perderme Edward vuelvo a repetírtelo, no puedo ofrecer más que mi amistad.

\- ¿E ignoraras tus sentimientos?

Dejo escapar el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo y digo con firmeza - si pude luchar contra la perdida de mi padre créeme Edward...pudo luchar contra ellos. Y lo sé porque se perfectamente que no quiero tener la culpa y ni serla causante del final de tu compromiso. Como dijiste... Si hubieras actuado distinto desde unprincipio las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¡Pero no lo hiciste! Y ese compromiso existe. Y yono seré la causa de su fin.

-¿Apesar de saber lo que siento por ti?¿Lo que sentimos por uno y el otro?

-Apesar de todo.

Edward se queda sin palabra alguna y niega mientras baja los brazos liberandome resignado- te alejaras de mi.

\- No lo haré. Seremos amigos si tu tambien lo quieres eso.

-No será fácil Bella... Sabes que te am...

-Lo sé.-Interrumpo. No creo tener demasiada fuerza para volver escucharlo decirlo otra vez-Pero ya sabes lo que pienso. Si me quieres en tu vida,será así...

Asiente mordiendo sus labios y evita mirarme.

Giro sobre mis pies y antes de salir del cuarto digo- Aceptaré si no deseas lo mismo Edward. Tudesides...

Lo observo sobre mi hombro y me mira unos segundos bajando la mirada a continuación.

Salgo de la habitación, cruzo el cuarto de baño e ingreso a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta. Meapoyo sobre ella y bajo lentamente quedando sentada en el piso.

Subo las rodillas a la altura del pecho y me abrazo escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas.

_Ok Isabella ya puedes dejar de fingir que eres fuerte. _

Y como ya era costumbre en mi vida, hago caso a la maldita voz interna que me conoce a lapercepción y me doy permiso al fin de llorar y liberar todo la angustia contenida.

Edward no podia notar cuanto tambien me afecta toda esta situación. Y creo que había logrado micometido.

Epov

Hacia un buen rato que Isabella había vuelto a su habitación. Y sus palabras siguen resonandoen mi cabeza.

_Si me quieres en tu vida,será así... Amigos y nada más.__Aceptaré si no deseas lo mismo Edward. Tu desides._

Me había dado la oportunidad de hablar y de explicar el porque no mensione a Tanya antes deque conociera sobre mi compromiso , pero primero me había dejado en claro que solo podíamos seramigos.

Perfecto!

Como si fuera fácil!

Me dio la oportunidad de hablar, de explicar todo...Pero lo que hice fue mentirle otra vez.

Si... Acepte haber estado en parejas con Tanya antes de conocerla y negue saber sobre micompromiso.

¡No es lo que realmente quise hacer!

¿¡Pero que se supone que hiciera!?

¡¿Decirle que mi padre me esta obligando a casar para poder seguir solventando su carrerapolítica?!

No gracias...

Y no es precisamente a mi padre a quien quiero proteger ocultando la verdad. No, en loabsoluto. Si no que lo hice más que nada para protegerla y mantenerla al margen de todo esto lomás posible.

Así como tambien quiero hacerlo con Alice...

Mi padre se ha vuelto completamente loco, y los actos de hace unas horas atrás eran la pruebacontundente de eso.

Todo esto está destruyendome. Y no arrastrare a Bella conmigo.

Pero tampoco la quiero fuera de vida...

¿Acaso eso me hace una mala persona?

¿Una persona egoísta?

-¡Dios... Necesito que me ayudes!

el hecho de que Bella quiera que seamos amigos.No parece mala idea pero...¿Como controlar esas ganas de besarla y tocarla cada vez que estejunto a mi?

¿Como controlar todo esto que siento cada vez que la tengo a mi lado... Cada vez que la pienso?

¡Maldita sea!

Aún no se como haré para sobrellevarlo, pero definitivamente no la quiero fuera de mi vida.

Así que si solo podemos ser amigos... Así será.Al menos por el momento...

-¡mierda!-Maldigo caminando de un lado al otro.

Saco el celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo miro al fin después de haberlo ignorado toda la tarde.

Tengo más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Esme y Carlisle. Mensajes de texto de Alice, Emmett e...Isabella.

Sonrio de costado y abro el único mensaje que me Interesa. El de Ella...

**" Hola Edward... Estamos preocupados por ti y... Lamento si hice algo que te haya lastimado.****Espero realmente te encuentres bien. Por favor ven a casa... Te dejo muchos besos "**

De haber prestado atención a mi celular antes, definitivamente hubiera vuelto a casa al leer estemensaje. Ella es todo lo que está bien en mi vida. Y definitivamente no quiero perderla por nadaen el mundo.

Sonrio como un tonto y estoy a punto de llamarla pero me detengo al comprobar la hora quees.

-¡Carajo! Son ya 3 de la mañana. No puedo telefonearle ahora.- Una tontería de todas forma yaque la tengo cruzando una puerta.- Definitivamente ir a verla tampoco es una buena opción.

Si... Estoy hablando solo como un idiota.

En fin...

Abro la casilla de mensajes y le escribo.

_Creo que es mejor idea que llamarla o aparecerme en su cuarto a esta hora de noche. Ya leerámañana el mensaje cuando despierte-_ Pienso sonriendo aún con esa cara de tonto dibujada enmi rostro.

Me acuesto sobre la cama y tecleo...

" **Definitivamente te quiero en mi vida Isabella. Y si tiene que ser solamente como amigos...Bueno... Que así sea**"- Leo una vez más el mensaje y apretó la tecla de envió.

Abro su foto de perfil y la admiro un rato . Esta hermosa sonriendo hacia la cámara y llevaun gracioso sombrero con antenitas. Estoy apunto de bloquear el teléfono cuando veo que sepone en linea y escribiendome.

Me incorporo apenas apoyándome sobre el respaldar de la cama sorprendido de que aún estédespierta y espero su respuesta.

Una carita sonriente y un corazón rojo aparecen en la pantalla acompañado con el siguiente texto.

" **También te quiero en mi vida Edward. Hubiera sido muy triste que no quisiera que fuéramosamigos.****Me alegro que eso no haya pasado y podamos serlo. Hasta mañana Ed."**

Largo un sonoro suspiro y escribo-**"Hasta mañana Bella. Te quiero"-**

Pero esta vez no hay respuesta.

Así que observo el celular una vez más y lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

Me Quito los zapatos ,la camiseta y me vuelvo a acostar buscando esta vez poder consiliar elsueño.

**Bueno eh aquí un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero en mi ciudad entramos a fase 5 de la cuarentena. De lo cual es muy bueno porque he podido volver a trabajar. Aún tenemos las escuelas cerradas y las actividades son restringidas pero de a poco vamos mejorando y teniendo casi la ciudad sin ningún caso del virus.****Nuevamente les pido disculpa por los errores que pueden llegar a encontrar en la historia. Como sabrán, no tengo beta y los capítulos solo son revisados por mi una y otra vez, pero siempre algo se me puede pasar. en fin...****Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y para el próximo , dejen sus preguntas y dudas que estaré contestando todos sus mensajes y publicaré las respuestas debajo del próximo capítulo, que ya está empezado. Así que nada jajajaja muchas gracias por leer mi historia. les mando muchos besos. Y cuídense y quédense en casa!!!**


	17. Capítulo 17

Capitulo 17

Despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Me reincorporó y sentandome sobre el borde de la cama despeino mi ya alborotado cabello. Tomo el celular que tengo sobre la mesita de noche y observo la hora.

_Siete y cuarto de la mañana._

Frunzo el ceño y acerco el aparato a mi rostro observándolo mejor y refunfuneo-¿¡Acaso dormi solo 4 malditas horas?!

Me tiro sobre la cama nuevamente y tapo mi rostro con los brazos.

Estoy completamente desvelada, y volverme dormir,definitivamente no es una opción.

¡Genia!

¡Vaya manera de desperdiciar un sábado!

Me vuelvo a reincorporar y me dirijo al cuarto de baños decidida a darme una intensa ducha de agua caliente.

Después de quince minutos en la ducha, salgo y me pongo unos pantalones pitillo negros y una camiseta de manga larga gris con algo de escote y en los pies, mis converse. Me miró en el espejo y peinó mi cabello hacia atrás.

Me observo detenidamente una vez más y miro la comisura de mi labio. Un pequeño corte acompañado de una sombra roja a su alrededor se deja ver. Me tocó apenas y me arrepiento al instante de haberlo hecho ya que siento un leve dolor.

Resoplo bajando los hombros y tomo mi brocha de maquillaje.

Me cubro un poco con sombra al rededor del labio y salgo del cuarto dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Entro apenas y observo que Edward se encuentra allí solo.

Nuestra charla de anoche había sido... intensa, pero al menos quedamos en que ser amigos era lo mejor.

-Buenos días Isabella- Saluda Edward mientras revuelve unos huevos en la sartén.

-Buenos... ¿Estas cocinado?- Pregunto sorprendida riendo de lado. Me acerco a el y observo más de cerca lo que esta haciendo apoyándome sobre la mesada.

-¿¡Porque te sorprendes?! Soy muy bueno haciendo huevos... Y más huevos, y huevos- Río entendiendo que es lo único que sabe hacer.

Me mira unos segundos de reojo y pregunta- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Frunzo el ceño cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno...- Deja lo que está haciendo, y limpia sus manos a continuación sobre el delantal que lleva puesto. Se me acerca un poco más y toma mi barbilla suavemente levantándome apenas el rostro.

Me quedo petrificada debido a que no me esperaba que hiciera eso y veo como observa mi labio.

Esta a centímetros de mi rostro y trago en seco observando sus labios y luego sus ojos.

-Esta un poco hinchado, y tienes un pequeño corte justo ahi- Toca la comisura de los labios y sonrio de lado quitándome de su agarre delicadamente. Me abrazo sola un tanto nerviosa y bajo la mirada.

-Estoy bien edward. Ya te lo dije anoche. No es nada. Ni siquiera me duele- Mentira, pero el no tiene que saberlo. -¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo lo que paso anoche?

Me mira unos eternos segundos en silencio y aciente apenas sonriendo.

-Grrr- Carraspea alguien llamando la atención.

Observamos los dos juntos y la mirada de Edward cambia a seria en unos segundo al ver de quién se trata, mientras yo me alejo un poco de él.

-Edward, a mi despacho... Ahora- Carlisle acomoda su corbata y camina hacia su oficina.

Edward larga una bocanada enorme de aire y apaga la cocina siguiéndolo. Yo hago lo mismo y adelanto a Edward quedando detrás de Carlisle.

-Señor. Necesito hablar con usted. - Digo tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Ya que camina sumamente rápido.

-Ahora no Isabella.

\- Usted dijo que podíamos hablar hoy y...

-Pero en este momento no puedo estoy muy ocupado ...-Interrumpe.- Debo hablar con mi hijo ahora ...

-Yo no tengo problema de sederle mi lugar a Bella ,Carlisle. - Agrega Edward sonriendo haciendo que Carlisle lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Gracias Edward. Solo serán unos minutos . Lo prometo.

-Ahora no Isabella.

-Pero solo serán...

Llegamos a la puerta de su despacho y se detiene girando abruptamente .-¡He dicho que ahora no !

Me asusto por su reacción y me alejo unos pasos.

Edward se para frente a mi y dice seriamente- No hablaré absolutamente nada contigo si no la escuchas primero a ella.

Carlisle se mueve nervioso y larga una pequeña risa -No puedo... No puedo creer esto. Edward, entra a mi despacho ahora. Deja de hacerme perder tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de ir a la alcaldía y...

-No.-Contesta haciendo que Carlisle lo mire aún más enojado. -Se lo debes. Al menos después de lo que hiciste anoche.

\- ¿Después de lo que...?No se de que hablas Edward.

-¡La golpeaste!-Grita Edward apuntándole con su dedo índice.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Contesta Carlisle enfrentándose a su hijo.

-¡Y lo sé! ¡ Lo sé señor! No tiene que volver a decirlo!- Vuelvo al medio entre los dos y hago que ponga atención en mi- Señor, por favor. - Suplico -Solo... Solo será unos minutos.

Observa a Edward aún con rabia en sus ojos y luego me mira. Se hace a un lado y me invita a entrar al despacho. Vuelve a mira a su hijo y dice-No te vayas. Luego sigues tu.

Edward sonrie con malicia y asintiendo pone sus manos en los bolsillos alejandose apenas. Carlisle cierra la puerta y apreta el puente de su nariz. Se sienta detrás de su escritorio y al fin dice.-Bien Isabella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

O_k... Lo siento Isabella. Perdón por golpearte anoche. No fue mi intención...__¿No verdad?__¿Esperar que Carlisle diga eso es mucho no?__En fin..._

-¿Y bien?- Habla Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamiento. Se sienta detrás de su escritorio y prende el ordenador.

Dudo unos segundos si debo o no acercarme y sentarme en el sillon frente al escritorio, pero lo hago. Pongo mis manos sobre mi regazo y juego con ellas sintiéndome nerviosa- ¿Vas a hablar o no Isabella? Realmente tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si emmm.. Queria saber sobre... Sobre mi casa.

-Esta es tu casa Isabella.- Habla pero en ningún momento despega la vista de la pantalla ni deja de teclear lo que fuese que esta escribiendo.

-Me refiero a la casa que mi padre compró cuando vinimos a Forks.-

Levanta la vista del ordenador y se detiene en seco. Frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos apoyándolos sobre su escritorio.

-No hay tal casa Isabella. - Dice después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida.

\- Como oyes- Se apoya sobre su elegante sillón y cruza las piernas apoyando a continuación las manos sobre ella dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-No puede ser.- Me acomodo nerviosa en mi asiento- Mi padre... Mi padre dijo haber comprado esa casa.

-Pues no era cierto. Esa casa le pertenece al gobierno Isabella- Abro los ojos como plato. No puede ser verdad lo que este hombre está diciendo.

-Es-Es imposible. Charlie...Charlie siempre fue muy prudente a lo que en estas cosas se refiere. No nos hubiéramos mudado nunca de no ser que hubiera comprado la casa antes. - Estoy algo alterada y puede que el tono de mi voz haya sonado un poco más fuerte de lo normal al decir esto.

Carlisle resofla y se para frente a mi apoyándose en su escritorio.-Isabella, Charlie nunca llegó a hacer el depósito de compras por esa casa. Veras... Cuando decidieron transferir a tu padre aquí...

-¿Decidieron?... - Interrumpo severamente .- Nadie lo transfirió aquí, fue su decisión venir a Forks... Se suponía que era un lugar tranquilo. El indicado para prepararse para su retiro.

-No fue lo que tú padre dijo Isabella. De Nueva York mandaron los papeles del traslado de tu padre. Se nos informó que era para seguir un caso que podía estar relacionado con uno que estaban llevando allí. - Volvió detrás de su escritorio y se sentó cerrando esta vez el ordenador.Yo lo miraba confundida- A Charlie Swan se le asigno una residencia que estába en su momento deshabitada. Y se le daría la opción de compras con el pasar del tiempo.

-No puede ser cierto- Largo en un susurro. Siento mis ojos escocer y niego apenas.

No no no Charlie no pudo mentirme. No pudo no haberme dicho la verdad.

-Lo es querida, yo estuve a cargo de su traslado y todo lo que conlleva. Recuerda que soy el Alcalde. Yo firmé sus papeles de traslado aquí y le di la casa.

-¿Pero porque...? ¿Porque papá no dijo nada? Sabia que estaba trabajando en un caso importante en Nueva York. Pero supuse que lo había dejado. O al menos eso me hizo creer -Hablaba más para mi misma que para Carlisle-El dijo que quería retirarse y...-

-No lo sé...- Interrumpe fríamente. -No se porque tu padre no te dijo la verdad. El asunto es...Que querías saber sobre esa casa y esa es la verdad. No hay tal casa.

Estaba en Shock. Charlie me había mentido... En algún momento de este cambio tan drástico que había tenido mi vida, lo supuse. Pero saber ahora que es verdad... Dios.

Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, al fin cae por mi mejilla y Carlisle resopla poniendo los ojos en blanco. -En fin niña... No tienes porque llorar. Ya todo paso y supongo que saber la verdad es mejor que nada. Y mira... Déjame mostrarte algo- Se va hacia un archivador que está a un costado del escritorio y saca una carpeta marrón. La apoya sobre su escritorio y me hace entrega de un papel

-¿Que es esto?- Miro los papeles confundida sin entender nada de lo que ahí dice.

-Es el seguro de vida de tu padre Isabella. No hice entrega de el antes porque realmente no los necesitas viviendo aquí con nosotros.- Observo el papel perpleja y frunzo el ceño observándolo. - Puedes hacer uso de ese dinero cuando tu quieras. No es mucho pero...- Suspira y guarda nuevamente la carpeta en el archivador- Es tuyo.

-¿Gracias?- Digo sin saber realmente que decir. ¿Debo agradecerle por haber tenido este papel siempre con el y no habermelo mostrado antes?¿Por no contarme la verdad sobre el traslado de mi padre antes?

Hace un intento de sonrisa y se sienta detrás de su escritorio nuevamente.

-Ahora si me disculpas...-Alguien golpea la puerta interrumpiéndolo. Yo sigo observando ese papel sin entender absolutamente nada y con miles de cosas en mi cabeza.

-¡Adelante!- Grita sobresaltandome. - Ya puedes retirarte Bella. Ah, y cuando salgas dile a Edward que entre por favor.

Lo miro como esperando ver un poco de compasión de su parte pero nada. Acababa de decirme que no tengo mi propio hogar, que aparentemente mi padre me mintió este últimos tiempos y el nada... su expresión es de indiferencia.Me siento impotente y llena de rabia y con unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, pero apenas y puedo hablar. Sobo mi nariz y dejo el papel que me entrego con brusquedad sobre su escritorio. Limpio las lagrimas con las manos y me dispongo salir de ese lugar.

Un hombre vestido de traje negro se interpone en mi camino cuando estoy a punto de salir. Es alto, puedo jurar que llega casi a los 2 metros de altura. Tiene ojos café, y el pelo corto de un color oscuro y su pies es Morena.

Sonrie de lado cuando me ve y saluda con la cabeza.

-Señorita- Dice haciendo que lo observara casi con la boca abierta.

¡P_ero que alto es este hombre_!

-Oh Sam pasa.- Carlisle lo invita a pasar al despacho haciéndole señas con la mano. El sujeto pasa por mi lado y entra a la habitación. Estoy apunto de irme (Al fin) cuando Carlisle me detiene- Espera Isabella. No te vayas.

Giro sobre mis pies y maldigo sobre lo bajo.

-Acercate-

Largo un sonoro suspiro y hago lo que me pide.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

-Dejame presentarte. El es Sam. Será tu chófer a partir de hoy.- Lo observo y este me sonríe.

¡Perfecto!

No voy a poner objeción a este ofrecimiento. Aún no tengo mi licencia de conducir y me viene muy bien tener a alguien quien me lleve y traiga de la universidad. De este modo no dependería

más de Alice y de Edward.

¡Genial!

-Señorita Cullen, mucho gusto en conocerla- Me tiende la mano sonriendo mientras lo observo con los ojos abiertos como plato. ¿Acaso me había dicho Cullen?

-Soy Swan. Señorita Swan-Le correspondo el saludo y sonrio- Pero dime Bella por favor. Swan suena muy formal y... Solo Bella por favor.

Sonrie aún más y repite mi nombre -Bella.

Parece un hombre muy amable y atento. De seguro nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Ok... Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Como dije, Sam será tu chófer y a la vez tu guardaespaldas.

-¿Guarda... guardaespadas? No necesito guarda espal...- ¿Porque necesitaría uno?

-No digas más nada Isabella. Sam cuidará de ti y punto.-Interrumpe con seriedad-A su vez, ten.- Saca del cajón una tarjeta de crédito y una chequera, y me la entrega. - No puedes andar sin dinero por ahí, así que hice que me dieran una extensión de las tarjetas a tu nombre.

_¡Este hombre tiene que estar completamente loco si cree que yo aceptare esto!_

-Le agradezco pero no es necesario.

-Lo es. Así que hazme el favor de tomarlas - Escupe con severidad.

-Carlisle, no puedo... No puedo aceptar esto. Es ... Es mucho.

-Isabella, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aún debo hablar con mi hijo, así que hazme el favor de tomar las benditas tarjetas y salir de mi despacho por favor- Dios, el temperamento de este hombre si que era insoportable.

Miro a Sam quien me sonríe apenas y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que tome las tarjetas.Largando un pequeño bufido las tomo.

-Bien. Pero no las usaré.

-Has lo que quieras Isabella. Ahora- Señala la puerta y continua- Si puedes marcharte y decirle a Edward que entre te lo agradecería.

Respiro profundo y seguida por Sam salgo de ese despacho.

Edward esta sentado en uno de los sillones del living. Cuando me ve, se reincorpora de golpe y observa a Sam intrigado.

-Es mi nuevo chofer- Digo sacándolo de las dudas- Y mi ...Guardaespaldas.

-¿Guardaespaldas?- Pregunta confundido

-Aparentemente necesito uno -Sonríe de lado y despeina su cabello.

-¡Edward!

Sentimos gritar a Carlisle y este se pone serio. Me sonríe y dice-¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Okey- Contestó sonriendole.

No deja de sonreírme y se aleja dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre.

-Bien grandulón...-Miro a Sam y palmeo su pecho-¿Tienes hambre? - Camino hacia la cocina y me sigue sonriendo.

El transcurso del día fue más que tranquilo. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior realmente había quedado atrás porque todos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esme se había ido al hospital y Carlisle a pesar de ser sabado, a la Alcaldia.

A Edward no lo volví a ver en lo que va del día y Emmett había desayunado junto a mi para luego irse con su padre.

Alice seguía en su habitación, asi que decido ir a la mía y ponerme con mis deberes.

Sobre Sam... Bueno. La verdad no se como llevar este asunto de tener guardaespaldas, no se que es lo que debo pedirle que haga cuando estoy en casa. Y Tenerlo parado frente a la puerta de mi habitación definitivamente no es una opción. Así que darle el dia libre me pareció lo más adecuado. Aunque primero puso objeción. Pero después de todo soy "La jefa" y termino haciendo lo que le pedi.

"L_a Jefa"-Se ríe mi subconsciente-Pareces sacada de una novela mexicana__En fin.. _

Termino todos mis deberes, y cuando estoy a punto de recostarme y leer un rato, golpean la puerta de mi habitación.

Abro y Alice entra como Alma que lleva el diablo, con 20 ruleros en su cabeza, con una cartera llena de maquillajes, un rizador y planquita de pelo en sus manos.

-¡Bella tienes que ayudarme, estuve todo el día tratando de que este ...!

-¿Al?¿Porque...?-La interrumpo tratando de reprimir una carcajada- ¿Porque llevas ruleros?

-¡Esta cosa no funciona ...! - Grita agitando el rizador por los aires y moviendose de un lado al otro mientras algunos ruleros se caen- ¡ Y por lo que veo estos ruleros tampoco sirven! Necesito darles algo de onda a mi cabello y no hay forma que...- Se detiene unos segundos para observarme.

-¿Porque no estás preparándote?- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

la miro sin entender nada y al darse cuenta de eso dice- La fiesta de la fraternidad de James... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Abro los ojos como plato y abro la boca en forma de una gran o- Oohh, Dios. ¿Es hoy?

Alice mira hacia los costados y apreta el puente de su nariz.-Dios, esta chica algún día va a terminar matandome. ¡Si Isabella es hoy! ¡¿Donde tienes esa cabecita eh?!

-Lo siento lo olvidé por completo.

-No ocurre nada. Le escribire a Victoria y le diré que pase por nosotras dentro de 2 horas. Tenemos tiempo de sobra- Toma su celular y teclea. Unos segundos después la notificación de que tiene un nuevo mensaje se deja escuchar y sonriendo contesta.-Bien perfecto, esta hecho.

-Ok-Contesto algo distraída.

Abre el inmenso armario y mira todo mi vestuario.-¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?

-Emm. Nope-Resalto la E negando- Te recuerdo que no me acordaba de la fiesta hace unos minutos.

Me mira levantando una de sus cejas y dice- Okey. Dios. Yo hace días que elegí mi ropa. No puedo entender cómo tu...-Respira ondo y deja salir el aire de golpe-Ok...Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Me siento sobre la cama y sonrio divertida al ver a Alice moverse dentro de mi armario de un rincón al otro.

-Ok... Creo que ya lo tengo. Ve y duchate y ponte lo que voy a dejarte sobre la cama ¿Okey?- Dice Al tomando prendas tras prendas - Yo iré a buscar mi ropa y volveré aquí así terminamos de arreglarnos. ¿Te parece?.

-Ok...Esta bien-Contesto mientras me dirijo al tocador.

-¡Pero no tardes!- Grita antes de salir del cuarto.

Me ducho en menos de 15 minutos. Salgo envuelta en una toalla y me acerco al equipo de música. Prendo el aparato y "We Found love" resuena sobre los altavoces.

Me muevo de apoco al ritmo de la musica y

Me acerco a la cama a ver lo que Alice había elegido para mi.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y levantó la prenda a la altura de mi rostro.

-Ni de locas que usaré esto- Un conjunto de ropa interior,de encaje color negro, acompaña a todo el atuendo y debo decir que no es de ocultar muchas cosas.

-Es un Victoria's Secret- Alice entra a la habitación asustandome. Se acerca al tocador junto al gran espejo que hay en la habitación y se acomoda el pelo- Te quedará perfecto con lo que te elegí.

Miro una vez más el diminuto y revelador conjunto y niego-Naa, yo no voy a ponerme esto.

-Lo harás. - Dijo sin siquiera mirarme.-No permitiré que lleves esa ropa interior de vieja que siempre usas. -Se apoya en el tocador y me mira sonriendo de lado- Vi lo que tienes guardado en los cajones Bella. No puedo creer que aún uses eso. En fin. Pontelo. Te quedara pintado.

-Yo no... Al, esto es mucho. ¡No puedo usar esto!

-Puff si que puede- Dice moviendo su mano no dándole importancia-Todas las chicas lo usan. Y debo decirte que a ti te lucirá mejor que a muchas. Así que ...¡Ya niña!- A haciéndome sobresaltar- Cambiate que aún hay que peinarte y maquillarte antes de ponerte el resto de la ropa.

Observo la ropa interior ( Si así podía llamarle) una vez más y voy al baño a colocarmelo.

Una vez puesto, me miro en el espejo del lavamanos y debo decir que no me desagrada como me queda. Me observo de todo los ángulos y sonrio de lado.

Me coloco una bata y salgo a la habitación.

Al salir ,Alice ya esta lista.

Al final , peino su cabello en puntas que salen disparadas a todos lados. Tiene un maquillaje intenso, unas sombras color negras que hacen resaltar sus hermosos ojos y los labios los lleva de morado. En los pies, lleva unos zapatos de taco aguja también oscuros y se puso un pantalón de cuerina negro señido a sus elegantes y largas piernas, acompañado de una blusa blanca de una manga dejando su ombligo al descubierto.

¡Está radiante!

-¡Wau Alice estas...!-Realmente no se como definirla. Es increíble como se ve- ¡Wau!-Repito como tonta-Dejaras a todos los chicos como loco.

Sigue acomodando su pelo mirándose al espejo y dice- Ay Bella. ¿Tu lo crees?

-Si- Contesto entusiasta.

-De todas formas, solo quiero que una persona en concreto se vuelva loco al verme. Espero lograrlo.-Sonríe dando pequeños aplausos.

-¿Me pregunto quién será?- Digo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Desde la fiesta que tuvimos en la casa del Director, se que a Alice le gusta Jasper. Pero este la evita cada vez que Al juguetea con la solapa de su camisa y esas cosa. Estoy segura que Jasper también cree que Al es atractiva y le gusta. Lo eh visto como la mira y como le brillan los ojos cuando lo hace. Pero supongo que por respeto a Edward , no ha buscado acercarse más a ella. Después de todo es la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno. Dejemos ya de tanta cháchara y terminemos de arreglarte.-Me sienta lejos del tocador y del gran espejo, y comienza a peinarme. Ya luego cuando termine conmigo dejara que me observe.

-Bien, ya estamos listas- Susurra una vez que termine de vestirme.

-¿Ya puedo girarme?- Pregunto sonriendo.

Alice asiente orgullosa de lo que ve y me giro lentamente viendo mi reflejo en el gran espejo de mi armario.

-¡Oh My God!- Digo sin poder creer lo que estoy viendo.

_Definitivamente esta chica frente al espejo no eres tu_-Dice mi subconsciente.

Para empezar, el cabello esta en ondas y cae suave sobre los hombros y hasta mitad de la espalda. Mis ojos marrones están maquillados levemente en tono beige y rosados. Y enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas que no sabía que poseia. Los labios parecen más rellenos y suaves gracias a una capa ligera de brillo labial rosado. Y la comisura de los labios, apenas y se ve lo lastimado. Alice logró ocultarlo a la perfección.

La ropa... La ropa es tema aparte.

Para la parte de arriba eligió una camiseta anudada al cuello de color azul cielo que contrasta muy bien con el color de mi piel. Se señe perfectamente a mi cuerpo enseñando ligeramente mi escote.

_"Escote que no sabía que tenía, debo admitir. "__"Lo descubrí gracias al sujetador que Alice eligió para mi.__Tenia razón, me queda muy bien._

Llevo puesta una falda color negra,que me llega a mitad del muslo. Es un poco corta para mi gusto, pero nada escandaloso.

Y en los pies llevo unas hermosas, pero peligrosas sandalias de cuña.

-Voy a morir con estas sandalias Alice- Digo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Para nada, las dominas perfectamente. Y te ves estupenda. - Toma un pequeño bolso del armario y me lo entrega.-Vamos, de seguro Vico no tarda en llegar.

-Primero voy a ponerme mis Converse por si acaso y...-

Me toma del brazo y me obliga a caminar hacia la puerta-¡Ni muerta harás eso! Vamos. Antes de que arruine toda mi obra de arte.

-¡Wau mujer James se va a mear encima cuando te vea!- Se ríe tontamente Victoria mientras íbamos hacia el auto.

-¡Ya Vico!- Me ruborizo y sonrio negando. Ella se ve aún mejor que yo. Lleva puesto una minifalda Blanca con un top negro detallando su escultural figura y su cabellos rojizo bien alborotado le daba ese toque salvaje que la hace única.

-¿¡Que!? Solo digo que tienes un aspecto impresionante. -Insiste-Lo dejarás con la boca abierta- Sonríe mientras me deslizó en el asiento trasero de su auto.

-Tu estás hecha una bomba. Espera a que cierto oso te vea- Digo guineandole un ojo.

Esta sonrie dando brincos mientras se desliza dentro del auto.

Alice se sienta de copiloto y prende el estero colocando una canción movida.

-Chicas. ¡Todas estamos hechas unas Diosas y esta noche es nuestra noche así que !-Sube el volumen de la música y expresa-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-

Victoria acelera a fondo y gritamos euforicas.-¡Wuuuuuw!

Los coches se encuentran alineados en la calle, algunos aparcados incluso en el césped de adelante. La casa revienta por las costuras, y todavia baja más gente desde los pabellones de los dormitorios.

Victoria aparca en el césped de la parte de atras, y Alice y yo la seguimos hacia el interior.

¡El lugar esta increíblemente preparado para una verdadera fiesta!

Las luces estan apagadas, pero hay estratégicamente unos focos de colores en ciertos lugares del salon, que por cierto, es enorme.

En el medio de lo que parece ser la sala, se encuentran unos sillones corridos de su lugar original haciendo aparicion de una pista de baile Improvisada. Esta más iluminado y la música suena fuertemente del equipo de mezclas.

A un costado de la estancia, se deja ver una barra donde sirven distintos tipos de bebidas.

-Wau, si que saben cómo dar una fiesta- Digo anonadada.

-Por algo es una de las mejores casas del campus Bella- Victoria sonríe y toma un mini vaso de chupitos que lleva un mozo que pasa justo por nuestro lado.- Son las únicas fiestas que no se terminan antes de tiempo por causa de la policía. Ser el hijo del director tiene sus ventajas .

De un sorbo toma la bebida y larga un pequeño grito de satisfacción.-¡Wuw esto está exquisito!

Sonrio negando y observo a Alice quien se la ve algo nerviosa y observando hacia todos lados.

-¿Al ocurre algo?

-No veo a Jasper por ningún lado.¿Estas segura que vendra Vicky?-

Vico se mueve de un lado al otro bailando al ritmo de la música y le contesta-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Me dijo que lo haría! Ya lo encontrarás Ali, debe de estar por aquí en alguna parte.

-Ok... -Susurra la enana estrujendo sus dedos. -Iré.. - Señala la barra y continua-Ire por unos tragos ¿Si?

-Esta bien. -Respondo-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, está bien. Vendré en un segundo. Tu baila con Vico- Sonrie alejándose de mi .

Si claro... Por qué bailar es unas de mis mejores cualidades.

A decir verdad... Lo es. ¡Bailo excelente! El problema es que soy muy tímida. Y algo reservada. Y me cuesta bailar frente a otros.

-Vamos Bella, baila conmigo- Dice Victoria tomándome de las manos obligándome a mover junto a ella.

-Ok.Ok-Contesto riendo.

-Toma- Me entrega un chupito y ella toma un sorbo del suyo.

-Pero...- Digo mirando confundida. Y agarrando el pequeño vaso ¿De dónde los ha sacado?-Victoria. No Deberías de tomar tanto. Se supone que tu manejas a la vuelta.

-¡No eso ni que hablar! Volveremos con mi hermano y Edward. Esta noche el es el conductor designado.

¿Acaso había dicho Edward?

-!¿Que?! -Miro para todos lados-¡¿Edward esta aquí?!

-Jasper dijo que vendría con el. - Se encoge de hombros y sigue bailando como si nada. -Vamos Bella. Diviértete. Toma un chupito conmigo. Vas a ver que te encantará.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y vuelvo a mirar el lugar entero.

Saber que Edward estara tambien aquí, hace que me sienta algo extraña. Habíamos quedado en ser amigos(No dejare de repetirme eso nunca) pero no puedo evitarlo. Tenerlo cerca hace que me sienta nerviosa, y tengo esa necesidad de que ese beso que una vez me dio, se repita. Aunque no sea lo correcto.

-Ok..- Cierro los ojos negando buscando sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza y comienzo a moverme-¡Esta bien!-Sonrió a mi amiga y tomo un sorbo del chupito. ¡Dios como quema esto! Pero me sirve para olvidar, así que tomo otro de la bandeja que no deja de ir de un lado al otro y bailo al ritmo de la música.

Había pasado casi ya media hora cuando decidimos sentarnos un rato.

Podía bailar toda la noche si me lo proponía, pero estos zapatos que llevo puesto, no me lo hacen nada fácil.

-¿Donde está Alice?-Pregunto buscando entre la muchedumbre.-Se suponía que iría por unos tragos y volvería con nosotros .

-Bueno... -Contesta Victoria señalando hacia un rincón de la casa-Supongo que encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

Entre cierro los ojos para ver mejor y veo a Alice hablando y riendo junto a Jasper.

-La enana no parará hasta ser mi cuñada- Niego sonriendo de lado mirando a mi amiga.

Después de unos minutos, veo entre toda la gente una mano que me saluda y sonrio ampliamente al comprobar quien es.

-¡Ey,hola!- James se acerca,riendose.-¡Has podido venir!

-¡Si, hace un rato que hemos llegado!-Señalo a Vico. Esta le sonrie coqueta y se cruza de piernas saludando con su mano.

-Hola James- Habla casi coqueteandole.

La miro sonriendo de lado y con una ceja alzada. Creo que los chupitos ya van haciendo efecto.

-Victoria- La saluda con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- Dice volviendo poner atención en mi.

-¿Bailar?-Arrugo la nariz mirando la pista.

Dios mañana no podré caminar por culpa de estos zapatos. -Creo que...

-Vamos. Solo un rato. Soy muy buen bailarin- Dice moviéndose a lo John travolta haciendo que Riera.

-Esta bien. Solo... Solo un rato.

-¡Perfecto!- Me tiende la mano y la tomo mirando a continuación a Vico.

-¿Estaras bien? -Susurro antes de alejarme.

-¡Si amiga ve!¡Rompe esa pista baby!-Grita levantando su copa ahora de margaritas haciendo que todos la mirarán. ¡Woow!

_Ok... No más alcohol por esta noche para esta mujer.__Ya me encargaré después de eso._

Nos encaminamos hacia el centro de la pista y bailamos al ritmo de una canción movida.

-¡Estas hermosa!- Grita por encima de la música.

-¡Gracias!-Añado con una sonrisa.

Se acerca aún más a mi, al ritmo de la musica eh intenta poner sus manos sobre mi cintura. Pero lo despacho delicadamente .

Sonrie de lado y baila prácticamente pegado a mi haciendo que me sienta algo incomoda.

-¡Es... Es una gran fiesta!- Digo evitando su penetrante mirada.

-¡Y se pondrá aún mejor! -Dice sobre mi oído.

Sonrio dudando un poco a que se puede estar refiriendo y sigo bailando.

-Dios. No puedo dejar de mirarte. Realmente estás impresionante esta noche-Dice devorandome con la mirada.

Trago en seco y sonrio nerviosa debido a que no me esta gustando nada como me mira.

-Creo... Creo que exageras. Pero te agradezco el cumplido-Me alejo un poco de él pero vuelve a cortar distancia entre nosotros.

Esta vez no dio previo aviso ni nada que me alertara. Sus manos toman mi cintura sobresaltandome e intento sutilmente que me suelte .Pero sus dedos se colan aún más en mi. Sonrio nerviosa observando a los lados y trato nuevamente que me suelte, Pero no logro que lo haga.

-Podrias...- Intento decirle que me suelte pero su rostro se aproxima peligrosamente a mi cuello.

Un muchacho más o menos de la misma estatura que James se acerca y lo llama tocando su hombre.

-¡Amigo, tenemos problemas!-Dice ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo y un agradecimiento mental de mi parte por interrumpirnos.

-¡¿Que quieres. No vez que estoy ocupado?!-

-Es importante.- Habla el joven.

James larga un bufido y me suelta maldiciendo por lo bajo. LO fulmina con la mirada y se separa un poco de mi-¡¿Que ocurre?!

El muchacho me mira y se mueve un tanto nervioso en el lugar. Se acerca al oído de James y le susurra algo que no logro oír.

Este Abre los ojos como plato y frunce el ceño mostrándose enfadado cerrando su mano en puño.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Dice resoplando una vez más.-Ire en un minuto.

El muchacho asiente y se aleja dirigiendose a la cocina.

James apreta el puente de su nariz y a continuación me mira sonriendo-Lo siento Bella, debo ir a solucionar un pequeño inconveniente. Vendré en un momento.

P_ues si es por mi,pierdete toda la noche querido James._

Mi voz interna habla por mi.

-No te preocupes. - Digo sonriendo mostrándome indiferente.-Nos... Nos vemos el lunes en clases. ¿Si?

-No...-Dice sonando acongojado-¿Ya te vas a ir? Por favor quedate un poco más. Disfruta de la fiesta. Yo veré si puedo arreglar este...-Mira hacia la cocina levantando una de sus cejas-Pequeño problema y volveré a por ti.

_¿¡Que volverá por ti!?__¡Pues no!__¡Gracias!__¡Yo paso!._

-Esta bien- Miento sonriendo y rasco a continuación mi nariz.

¡_Maldita costumbre que se te ha dado por hacer cada vez que mientes Isabella!__Ya deja de hacer eso o sabrás que estás mientiendo._

Me regaña mi sub.

James me mira de arriba a bajo como si fuera un animal salvaje apunto de devorar su presa y me besa la mejilla casi tocando la comisura de los labios. Volveré por ti preciosa.

Me quedo helada, debido a que no espere nunca que hiciera eso y se aleja aún observándose.

Una vez que lo pierdo de vista, dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y despeino mi cabello.

¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que ha sido todo esto!?

Ok... En algún momento Edward trato de advertirme de James. Había dicho que no es una buena persona o que al menos no debia de confiar en el.

Y debo de reconocer que posiblemente no está tan equivocado con lo que dijo.

No me sentí nada a gusto al tenerlo tan cerca, y esa exigencia de querer tocarme , tenerme pegada a el, su miraba penetrante.

¡No no... Dios!

Debo reconocer que sentí miedo. Y agradezco a quien quiera que haya mandado a ese chico y nos interrumpiera.

Me quedo en medio de la pista de baile mientras espero que mi corazón se desacelere y calme un poco. Trago una vez más en seco, sintiendo raspar mi garganta y miro hacia la barra.

-Necesito beber algo.- Abro paso entre la muchedumbre y me acerco a la barra. Levantando el dedo, llamo la atención del barman y le pido un trago-¡Y que sea bien fuerte por favor!

Bebo 2 chupitos y 3 margaritas y definitivamente ya me encuentro viendo doble.

Irme de la fiesta, era la idea después del escalofriante momento que había vivido junto a James. Pero recuerdo a Vicky decir que esta noche volveríamos junto a Jasper y Edward, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea en dónde podrían encontrarse.

Al menos uno de ellos.

Ya que Jasper esta en la pista de baile junto a Alice y Victoria bailando junto a Emmett.

¿En qué momento el oso hizo acto de presencia?

Vico se da cuenta que la estoy observando y señala a Emmett articulado un OMG con los labios sonriendo a continuación a más no poder.

Abro los labios gritando en silencio por la emoción y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Me saluda con la mano euforica y mostrándose realmente feliz , vuelve a poner atención a su hombre.

Miro por todos lados y no tuve indicio alguno de que Edward estuviera en la fiesta.

Aparentemente Victoria mal interpretado a su hermano, y de seguro solo el vendria a la fiesta y no el cobrizo.

Aunque después de unos minutos, de mirar de un lado al otro por toda la estancia, me golpeó mentalmente cuando veo lo equivocada que estoy por haber sacado conclusiones erroneas. Ya que en la entrada de la casa, visualizo a Edward entrar de la mano junto a esa chica que unas noches atrás la presento como su prometido...Tanya.

Miran por toda la estancia y Tanya cruza mirada con la mia haciendo que me tensara por un momento.

Le susurra algo al oído a Edward y se mezclan con el resto de la gente.

_G__r que muchacha desagradable_.

Giro mirando hacia el barman y le pido otra Margarita.

Estoy apunto de tomar mi bebida, cuando alguien me toma del brazo y gira bruscamente haciéndo que gire y quede frente a ella, provocando que casi derrame la bebida sobre mi falda.

-¡Ey!- Grito dejando la copa sobre la barra y sacudo la mano limpiando el líquido que se había derramado.-¡¿Que haces?!

-¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?- Pregunta Tanya cruzándose de brazos mientras me mira con ganas de asesinarme.

-¿Perdón? - Es más que evidente que nunca seremos amigas. Ya que ambas nos retamos con la mirada y definitivamente nos odiabamos. Sip...

_¡Vamos!__En mi defensa me trato de sirvienta la noche que me conocio. Y no es que eso realmente me haya importado o molestado, pero si había sido descortes conmigo. ¡Y me llamo zorra!__Eso no se lo voy a permitir._

-Acaso eres tonta o que.- Escupe entre dientes- ¿¡Que haces en la fiesta de mi primo?!

-El me invito- Contesto plantándome. -¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-El único problema aquí eres tú. Vete.

Suelto una carcajada seca e irónica planteándome aún más - Obligame.- Digo apretando los dientes.

Toma con fuerza mi brazo izquierdo y susurra a centímetros de mi rostro.-Largate de aquí ahora mismo.

-Sueltame- Digo con calma pero mirándola fijamente.

-¡Que te largues!-Repite haciendo su agarre más fuerte.

\- ¡Sueltame!- De un fuerte tirón,safo de su agarre.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre aquí?- Edward aparece a nuestro lado. Posa sus ojos sobre mi y los abre como plato.- Vaya... Uau- Siento que susurra y me mira de pie a cabeza, una y otra vez, sin parar. Pareciera no saber que decir.

-¿Amor? Te dije que me esperar en la cocina. Que...-Edward no deja de mirarme y sonrio de lado por su expresión. -¡¿Estas escuchandome ?!- Grita Tanya haciendo que Edward saliera de su trance.

\- Lo siento... ¿ Decías?- Sacude la cabeza y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Olvidalo- Tanya se cruza de brazo mostrándose un poco molesta y luego hace un lamentable puchero apoyándose en su pecho y jugando con el cuello de su camisa.- No entiendo porque tenias tantas ganas de venir a esta fiesta amorcito.- Me mira con malicia y continua- Evidentemente aquí dejan entrar a cualquiera que esté dispuesta a regalarse solo por una copa gratis.

_¿Acaba de llamarme zorra?__Sutilmente...__!Pero si, eso había hecho!_

\- Vamos Eddie, este lugar...

-Supongo que sabes de lo que hablas.¿ No es así Tanya?-Interrumpo- Digo... Eso de conseguir cosas gratis con solo regalarte.- No se como me salieron las palabras, pero me quedé muy a gusto. Edward me mira asombrado y Tanya... Bueno, ella está a punto de escupir fuego por la nariz.

-¿¡Me estas llamando Zorra, niñata?!- Empieza a ponerse de todos colores y se acerca aún más enfrentandome.

Yo no me quedo atrás y le hago tambien frente sonriendo de lado.

-Tu que crees.

-Ok...Creo que debemos ...-Edward se interpone entre las dos y toma delicadamente de los hombros a Tanya e intenta que se aleje. Pero esta se deshace de su agarra con brusquedad y escupe con furia-¡Retractate con lo que dijiste!

Ya la escena parece llamar la atención a la gente que está a nuestro alrededor, y nos miran con curiosidad.

Bostezo fingiendo estar aburrida y tomo un sorbo de mi martini- No veo porque debo hacerlo.

-¡Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando maldita huérfana!- Grita señalandome.

_Ok... Ahora si.__Se lo ha ganado._

Dejo la copa sobra la barra y cuando

estoy apunto de abofetearla, Edward la toma nuevamente de los brazos y la sacude mostrándose un tanto enfadado-¡Pues ya esta bien Tanya! Creo que cruzaste los límites.Disculpate con Isabella en este momento.

-¡¿Que?!¡ Tienes que estar completamente loco si crees que haré eso!

-Acabas de insultarla y...

-¡Eddie ,ella me llamó zorra! ¡Y tu...!- Hace un puchero aún más grande que el anterior y comienza a llorar.

¡Por Dios!

No puedo creer que Edward se crea esto.

-Tanya...- dice tratando de calmarla.- Por favor escúchame.- Esta se apoya sobre su pecho y sigue llorando como una Magdalena.

-¡No! ¡La defiendes después de que me llamara zorra!¡Y tu no has hecho nada después de oírla!- No para de llorar y las personas a nuestro al rededor ríen por lo bajo debido a la escénica montada.

_No puedo creer tenes que estar pasando esto._

-Ok... Lo siento yo...-Dice Edward abrazandola apenas, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de mi parte. Me mira y levanta los hombros.

¿Realmente va creer toda esta mierda?

Río por lo bajo negando y tomo de un sorbo lo que me queda de Martini y digo. -Sabes, me largo de aqui.

-No espera... Bella- dice aún con Tanya llorando sobre su pecho.

\- Tu prometida te necesita ...Eddie- Escupo mirándolo fijamente luego de dejar mi copa con brusquedad sobre la barra.- Solo mantenla alejada de mi. La próxima vez no seré tan convaleciente con ella.

Me doy la vuelta y me voy hacia la puerta de entrada sin mirar atrás.

Salgo a tomar un poco de aire sin preocuparme en coger mi chaqueta. Acababa de vivir una locura y necesito despejar la mente y pensar. Pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Edward y su... prometida. Me separo del bullicio de la entrada y camino hacia el coche de Victoria aparcado en la parte de atrás de la casa. Saco mi celular y les mando un mensaje a las traidoras de mis amigas, las cuales me habían abandonado toda la noche. Les digo donde estoy y que estoy lista para irme a casa.

Noto unos pasos detrás de mi y giro asustada encontrándome con James.

-James.-respiro ondo sonriendo nerviosa- Me asustaste.

-¿Que haces aquí afuera...?-Se acerca dos pasos hacia mi sonriendo de lado pero mirándome de arriba abajo-¿... Y sola?

Retrocedo tragando en seco.-Necesitaba...-Tartamudeo-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-Ok...- Dice sonriendo mirándome de lado aún con esa mirada extraña de la cual no me esta gustando nada. Se acerca dos pasos más hacia mi y retrocedo de nuevo.

-¿Que... Que haces tu aquí?- Tartamudeo mientras el sigue avanzando hacia mi. Intento retroceder un poco más pero choco contra la puerta del coche de Victoria.

-Te vi salir y pensé que querrías un poco de compañía.- Me mira una vez más de arriba abajo y muerde sus labios.

-Te.. Te lo agradezco James pero quiero... Quiero estar sola un momento- Apreto nerviosa mi celular y miro detrás de James. Las personas que se encontraban frente a la casa, ya no están y siento miedo.

Se acerca aún más y susurra en mi oido-Que pena... Tenía mejores planes para los dos- Toca mis labios y me observa de esa manera que hace que tenga escalofríos debido al miedo.

-Creo... - Carraspeó nerviosa- Debo volver adentro, me estan esperando...

Intento ir hacia la entrada nuevamente, pero me coge con fuerzas del brazos- No no. Tus amigas están ocupadas, no creo que te echen en falta por un rato. Además... - Sus labios vuelven a estar sobre mi oído y susurra pegando su cuerpo al mio- Tu y yo podemos divertirnos un montón juntos.

James intenta besarme pero lo esquivó. Me coge de las manos con fuerza para no poder zafarme de su agarre.

-James... Sueltame- Me está haciendo daño y trato de safarme.

-Vamos Bella. Sabias que esto pasaria- Intenta besarme una vez más y lo esquivo nuevamente.

-¡No ya basta! ¡Sueltame!- Grito buscando con todas mis fuerzas que me soltara.

-¡Ya calmate!-grita y me da un bofetón. Caigo al suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe y me coge de la cintura para levantarme.

Miles de cosas pasan en este momento por mi mente, y me regañó sola por no tener a Sam en este momento conmigo.

_¿Para qué necesitaba un guardaespaldas?__Bueno... Este es un momento más que evidente!_

Sollozo sin control, apenas soy capas de decir algo legible. Estoy aterrada.

¿Porque esta haciéndome esto?

Pensé que era una buena persona y...

No puedo gritar, estoy muy aturdida. Nadie parece escucharnos por la música apesar de estar a 200 metros de nosotros y los pocos que nos miran, piensan que somos una pareja buscando intimidad.

Me toca por encima de la ropa e intenta meter su mano por debajo de la falda.

-¡No!- Grito ganandome otra bofetada.

-Sera mejor que te calles Bella. Mi prima tenía razón sobre ti. Eres una zorra, solo que no quieres admitirlo.

No contento con tocarme por encima de la ropa, me rompe de un tirón la remera dejando expuestos mis pechos que besa por encima del sujetador.

-Dios, eres tan exquisita.

_"No no, esto no puede estar pasandome._

Estoy completamente aturdida, y siento unas ganas enormes de vomitar. No creo poder resistir esto mucho más. Y nadie viene a por mi.

Vuelve intentar besarme pero lo esquivo nuevamente.

-No te hagas la difícil Isabella. Ambos sabemos que esto es lo que quieres.- Me tira del pelo tirandome la cabeza hacia atrás.

Comienza a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, abro mucho los ojos y le proporciono un golpe en la ingle con mi rodilla.

Este me suelta y se dobla a la mitad debido al dolor.

-¡Maldita perra!

Intento salir corriendo de allí, pero me agarra por la espalda y caigo al suelo golpeandome la cabeza.

James trata de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre mi cuando alguien lo toma del hombro y le

proporsiona una trompada.

-¡Apartate de ella ahora mismo, o te arrancare la cabeza!-

-Vaya vaya. Hola Cullen. Solo estamos divirtiendonos, porque no vuelves con tu prometida y nos dejas seguir con... - No termina, ya que Edward le propinó otro puñetazo haciendo sangrar esta vez a James

Yo trato de reincorporarme pero me siento mareada y cierro con fuerzas los ojos decidiendo que lo mejor es quedarme donde estoy y esperar que todo esto termine pronto.

**Les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste!!****He recibido mensajes donde no están muy contentas con la historia. Como dije en un principio, esto es un pasatiempo para mi... no me dedico a esto. No Soy escritora ni nada por el estilo. Si lo subo a FF solo lo hago porque me gusto la idea de compartirles mi historia.****He aceptado muchas críticas, buenas y malas... pero cuando son ofensivas, ahí no entiendo el porque .****Las críticas son constructivas cuando no hay agresión. Y por más que tenga entendido que por más que me ofendan, eso no va a hacer que deje de escribir, no es bueno recibir tanta agresividad.**** Escribo porque me apasiona y me libera hacerlo.****Solo eso...****Espero que les guste el capítulo. y de no ser así... están todo en su derecho. Solo que no está bueno insultar o tratar mal a las personas.****Les mando un beso y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
